Killed With Kisses
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Amu is on the run from the organization that created her to be a killing machine. She takes refuge in a small town and attends the school there. Amu makes friends and enjoys her life until a new boy shows up. Can Ikuto really be trusted? Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

Morg: Heyo! Time for a new story! Whoop whoop!

Ikuto: Jeez! Why?

Amu: What are you complaining about? I'm sure this'll be another Amuto.

Morg: You betcha! I seriously can't wait to write this one out for everybody.

Ikuto: It better be super duper or I'm going to be pissed.

Amu: Even if it's not, she doesn't own anything.

Morg: Thanks for the support guys. -.-

**~Killed With Kisses~**

Having memorized all of her possible escape routes, Amu knew how to get out. The fact that they'd caught up to her again didn't faze her. She knew what to do to get away, and if it came to _that_ then she'd do it. Her freedom meant that much to her.

"Come on girly, the Guardians are here to take you home."

Amu gritted her teeth and prepared to jump from the roof. Her body was specially enhanced to take any sort of abuse. A six story drop wouldn't even bruise her. Unfortunately, before her feet could leave the ground a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and flipped her backwards onto the roof. Amu lay pinned under the big worker from the organization she was desperately trying to escape from. "Let me go and I'll let you live."

The man straddling her waist smirked down at her. "They didn't tell me that you were so beautiful. I bet we could work out some kind of deal that will convince me to let you go for a little while longer. I can always catch you later."

Amu stared up at the man for a moment before resigning to her fate. "What did you have in mind?"

The smirk widened as the man leaned down to place his face close to hers. "Why don't we just start with a couple of kisses and go from there?"

Wanting to scream as his slobbery lips crushed down onto hers, Amu did what she did best. She stole the man's life right out of his lips. Unknowing how she actually does it, Amu began kissing back. She sucked in what would seem to be air from his mouth. In reality it was his soul. The man atop her began to struggle as he realized that his life was indeed in trouble. With her arms now loose, Amu moved them around his head to hold him there until her task was complete. No matter how the man twisted and turned, he couldn't shrug her off. Finally he stopped everything. No more breathing, no more moving and no more living. "Sorry but one was enough."

Amu shoved the corpse off of her and moved quickly to her feet. These men were never sent alone and she was certain that his partner would show up at any moment. The cause of this man's death would be almost impossible for anyone else to discover. He simply died, but this is why Amu was created. She could kill without leaving any trace. This is why the group that called themselves The Guardians wanted her back.

Using her sleeve to wipe his spit from her lips, Amu moved to the edge of the roof and jumped. She never hit the ground as she flew away from the scene.

XXX

The small town she took refuge in was barely large enough to contain a school. It did, however, so Amu decided to stay. Maybe this time she'd be able to stay in the town longer than a few weeks. At the most she'd stay for a couple of years, or until she graduated from the high school. Living a normal life was the only thing she wanted.

The moment she'd found out that she'd been created to kill, Amu had escaped and has been on the run ever since. At first she didn't know that she could kill so easily. It was an accident the first time, but her power did save her from being raped.

Blending in was her second nature. Amu waited until school had started before she made her way into the building, heading straight for the office to register. The secretary helped her fill out the forms and gave her the entrance exam. Amu made sure to get some of the questions wrong. There was no point in letting anyone know that she was a genius.

"That's it then dear. Here is your schedule and uniform. You can start tomorrow. Please be on time."

Amu smiled and ducked out of the office, making her way out of the building. She'd been able to make another clean entry. "Stupid humans."

The small apartment that she'd managed to rent for a small price was actually above a garage in someone's backyard. The older couple had no problem with letting a young, pretty girl stay there as long as she didn't make too much noise. Parties weren't her thing. People weren't her thing.

Amu decided that she'd give the humans at her school a chance. There was no knowing if they were just like all the other people she'd met. It was always the same. Everyone was either so afraid that they wouldn't speak to her or they thought she was too good for them. For once she wished to be treated as a normal student. To be treated as just another human even though she wasn't.

Finding her new home secure, Amu made her way back out to scout the town and look for anything unusual. She could take no chances. The Guardians had come close several times to capturing her when her guard was down. Now it remained up no matter what.

School let out just as Amu was walking past it on the sidewalk. She watched the kids flee the oppressive building in pursuit of the big world outside its gates. Laughing and talking, friends met with friends and made their way home.

"OI! LOOK OUT!"

Amu turned in the direction of the shouting to see a boy with reddish brown hair sprinting straight for her. There was no time to step out of the way so Amu did the only thing she could. Using her hands to guide her high enough, Amu jumped the boy as he ran under her. Her hands made contact with his shoulders as she flipped through the air.

Silence met her ears as she regained her footing. Her first thought was that she'd blown it already. That was until a girl started clapping and cheering. The boy that had almost ran her over, came back to give her a thumbs up and a huge grin. Amu felt herself smiling in return. "Hey! I'm Souma Kukai. Sorry about that!"

"Hinamori Amu. What were you doing?"

"Running!"

Amu felt her face deadpan. That much was obvious to her, but apparently this boy didn't think that he needed a reason to be running at top speed the way he was. "Oh I see…"

"That was an amazing jump. You should play sports."

Amu rubbed the back of her head before turning around to walk away. Now wasn't the time for a conversation. People were still circled around her and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Hey! Wait a minute Hinamori! Are you going to school here?"

Amu turned back and smiled. The sounds of people gasping in the crowd easily reached her ears. Yes, she knew that she was beautiful, but it was because she was genetically enhanced that way. There was no need for everyone to be so amazed by it. It wasn't natural. "Yes, I start tomorrow."

Kukai grinned again before waving his hands as he turned and started running again. "Then I'll see ya tomorrow!"

Amu watched as the boy left before she departed as well. The kids watching the interaction slowly made their way away all the while telling their own versions of what they had seen.

.

Morg: It isn't a super long first chapter because I just wanted to introduce Amu's character.

Ikuto: I don't like it. I'm not even in it.

Amu: Not yet.

Morg: Sorry but you won't be for a couple of chapters Ikuto. Be patient.

Ikuto: Can't.

Amu: Review so this kitty boy stops pouting.


	2. Chapter 2

Morg: Heyo! Happy Memorial Day! Be you American or not, it's important to take time to remember those who fought and died for your country!

Ikuto: Can we just get on with the story?

Amu: Don't be in such a hurry, baka!

Morg: He does have a point. I haven't updated in a while…

Ikuto: You suck as an author. If you want to be good then you should update quicker.

Amu: Don't say that! You don't have the right! She doesn't own us and we don't own her.

Morg: Thanks for the support Amu, even if I know it's just so you can argue with Ikuto.

Amu: Welcome!

**~Killed With Kisses~**

Boring is how Amu wished her first day of school was going. The boy that had almost run her down yesterday was true to his word about seeing her since he was in her class. Amu had one heck of a time trying to ignore his constant chatter and plan her escape routes.

"So Hinamori, we friends now or what?"

Friends? Amu had never had friends before. Just coworkers and people chasing her. If she got to stay then she'd want at least one friend. This boy seemed totally innocent. There was no way that any of the students at her new school worked for the Guardians. They couldn't have possibly known that she'd come to this school. "Sure, Souma. We can be friends."

Kukai leaned back to give her a thumbs up. "Great! We're going running after school"!

Amu sighed. She should have known that she'd get roped into doing something athletic with this boy that never stopped moving. "Only if you can keep up."

Kukai's mouth fell slightly open. For the first time in his life someone didn't instantly try to get out of hanging out with him. His grin once again took over his face as he punched the air above his head. "Alright! Hinamori, I knew that I could count on you! Be ready after the bell rings!"

Amu let herself smile a small smile as the boy finally walked away to leave her to plan escape routes in peace. She knew the majority of the layout of the school and the rest she'd take the time to go over later when everyone else was gone. Amu couldn't be relaxed until she knew for sure that she was safe. Being safe meant they weren't chasing her and Amu knew that the only way that they'd stop chasing her was if they were all dead. Something she didn't want to do, but was quickly thinking about accomplishing. She liked this new life and this new friend.

The bell rang to signal that their free time was over and that it was time for lunch. Amu grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She knew what he was doing before Kukai did.

"Hinamori! Eat with me!" His arm wrapped around her shoulders. Amu let it happen. She knew that Kukai didn't mean anything threatening by the gesture. "Unless you have other plans?"

Amu laughed to herself. Yeah right. "Sure Souma. You can call me Amu if you want."

Kukai removed his appendage from its draped spot to fold his hands behind his head as he walked. "Naw, but you can call me Kukai."

Amu shrugged as she followed him out the door. "Whatever Kukai."

The boy's grin grew upon hearing his name. With a bit of a cocky strut, Kukai made his way down the hall with Amu right behind him. She felt slightly bad for using him as a human shield for surprise attacks even though she doubted one would come.

Kukai claimed to be saving her life as he showed her what foods were edible compared to which ones she should stay away from. "School food is dangerous if you don't know how to maneuver around it. For example, the Meatloaf Surprise put me in bed for a week with horrible-"

"I think she understands Souma."

Amu turned to look at the girl that she hadn't seen approach. The tiny girl would make the perfect ninja. She was small and silent with her movements. Amu knew that someone such as this girl should be befriended as soon as possible. In fact, Amu hoped that this friendship would be real rather than just a front to gain the support of someone with talents she could use.

"Thanks for saving me…"

"Mashiro Rima. Don't worry about it. Kukai doesn't have a filter in his head. He says anything and everything that passes through those few remaining brain cells."

"Jealous Rima?"

Amu and Rima stared at the brown haired boy before them. He grinned before winking and walking away to an empty table. Slowly, the two girls followed him.

"Was he serious?"

"I have no idea."

Rima giggled, causing Amu to actually smile. "I think you and I are going to be good friends Amu. You make me laugh."

Amu felt a sweat drop coming on. Good friends just because she could make the girl laugh? Did it matter that she could also kill her with a kiss? Or for that fact just her bare hands. "I'm glad?"

"Yes you are! Let's go eat with Kukai before he decides that we're taking too long and comes back for us."

Amu simply followed the shorter blonde to the table that Kukai was already wrestling his food at. "The chicken fried steak is a little tough today."

Amu watched as Kukai didn't release the chuck of meat from his teeth as he explained his actions to the two girls. Rima and Amu shot sidelong glances at each other to see that they shared a similar look of disbelief upon seeing and listening to Kukai. Finally, Rima shrugged and started eating her salad. Amu looked down at her own chicken fried steak that Kukai had assured her was edible. Watching him now, she wasn't so sure.

"This would be a lot easier if we could use a knife to cut it up!"

Amu looked up to see Kukai taking a break from all the attacking he'd been doing. His meat only had a few bite marks, but otherwise looked fine. Amu's mind drifted to several of the knives that she had hidden on her person at the moment. It'd be too easy for her to pull one out and cut up the offending lunch. "Hey Kukai, take a break. I'll bring this right back."

Kukai stared as Amu scooped his chicken fried steak off his plate and with hers, left the cafeteria. Rima also stared, but with another shrug, she went right back to eating her salad in silence.

Amu moved down the hall with precision as she headed for the girls restroom. Once inside she checked for other girls. One stall was in use so Amu figured she'd be fine as long as she hurried. With lightening speed, Amu pulled a knife from its hiding spot on her body. She flipped it through the air and caught the handle in her right hand before making quick work of the stubborn meat. Once it was sliced, Amu cleaned the blade and flipped it in her palm so the blade was in flat against her skin. Amu fought back a shiver of excitement as she felt the coolness of the blade. Taking a deep breath, Amu stored the knife where it belonged and turned to leave only to come face to face with a surprised classmate.

XXX  
>Kukai drummed his fingers on the table before him. The rest of his food was already gone and now his stomach was screaming for that chicken fried steak that his new supposedly friend stole right off his plate. Then again she'd promised to come back but she never said that she'd bring his food back. Kukai stood to go find his food.<p>

"Sit down Souma. I already told you that you don't know where she went. I'm sure that Amu will bring your rock hard food back to you. Just be patient."

Kukai scoffed but sat back down anyways. Rima was right. Amu could be anywhere and there were places that Kukai couldn't go despite wanting to find his food at any cost. "If she's not back in five minutes, you're going to check the bathrooms for me."

"Why would she take your lunch into the bathroom with her?"

"Who knows what that new girl is thinking?"

"You are an idiot."

XXX  
>Amu stared right back into the startled yet excited eyes of the girl before her. "Hello."<p>

The girl giggled before moving to wash her hands. "Yaya thinks that what Amu-chi just did with that knife was really cool. Yaya wants to know why Amu-chi has a knife though. Maybe Amu-chi always carries knives in case she needs them to cut up her lunch? Maybe Yaya should ask Rima-chan?"

Amu wanted to plant her forehead directly into her palm. "What's it going to take to make sure you don't say anything to Rima or anyone else for that matter? I don't want to get into trouble for having a knife."

"Does Amu-chi think that Yaya is talking too much? Whenever Kukai-kun says that Yaya is talking too much he gives Yaya candy to make Yaya quiet."

"So you want candy?"

"Yaya loves candy!"

Amu felt that urge again to slam her head into something. Her hand probably wouldn't be hard enough anymore. "I'll get you some candy then if you keep this secret."

"Yaya isn't very good at keeping secrets but Yaya will try for Amu-chi!"

Was this girl serious, or was she really milking out every piece of candy she could? Amu couldn't tell if she was smart or just plain stupid. "Fine. I'll get Yaya lots of candy."

Yaya squealed before launching herself onto Amu. Amu was so shocked that she didn't have time to block the attack. She wasn't expecting to be glomped in the middle of the restroom.

"Yaya is super glad that Amu-chi is Yaya's new friend! Yaya wants to tell Kukai!"

Amu raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as she grabbed the now bite sized pieces of meat and followed Yaya back to the cafeteria. She knew the moment she looked at him that Kukai was anxious about something. Amu went on high alert as she calmly scanned the cafeteria for any sign of a potential threat.

When she was about ten feet away from the table, Kukai noticed her return. The look of relief on his face made her more uneasy. Why did he look so relieved to see her? She hadn't been gone for very long.

"Finally! What did you do…. Yes! Victory shall be mine chicken fried steak! You are going down!"

Amu stared in surprise as Kukai snatched his food back and ate with a look of pleasure on his face. She glanced over at Rima. Rima shrugged back at her as Amu sat back down. "What just happened?"

"Kukai has been dying to have the rest of his lunch back. He almost went to look for you several times, but now I'm sure that he is glad that he waited for you to come back since you brought back all of his lunch in an easy to eat form."

So everything was caused by his want of his lunch? Amu was beginning to think that she was indeed safe in this school. Almost everyone seemed to be an idiot. She had yet to figure Rima out, but Amu was certain that the girl had some secret fetish with something that would make her just as weird. Then again they all had their own quirks, even Amu. Although, the ability to steal someone's soul through a kiss was a bit different than the love of candy. No matter how much that person loved candy.

"You're welcome Kukai."

Kukai gave her a quick thumbs up since he was still chewing. Amu returned it with a smile and began eating her own lunch. Having been forced to learn how to cook just about every dish from multiple countries, this lunch tasted horrible to the chef. "You really like this stuff Kukai?"

Swallowing a rather large bite, Kukai grinned. "Not really, but it's the best of the worse in here."

"Why don't you bring your own lunch then? Even you should be able to cook better than this."

Rima's movements seemed to freeze up a little. Amu noted that even the hungry Yaya, who was devoting her own lunch that she brought, seemed to slow down. Of course, she noticed these movements because she was taught to blend and blending meant being able to tell when she was doing something to draw attention to herself.

"There are a lot of kids in our family so it's easier for me to just buy my own lunch here instead of trying to make it."

Amu nodded. That was understandable but this wasn't. "So how about this, after we go for our run today, you come over to my house and I'll make you some dinner and if you like it then I'll start making you lunch."

Kukai about fainted at the thought of delicious food to eat every day. "YOU HAVE A DEAL HINAMORI!"

Amu half wished that he hadn't screamed his answer at her, but she felt good inside knowing that Kukai didn't have to eat this crap anymore. She'd have to pick up some groceries to make dinner and lunch for him, but it was worth it and she had the money that she'd stolen along her journey.

Rima sighed before putting her fork and salad bowl back inside the lunch bag that she'd brought them in. "I guess that means that Yaya and I should come over as well. Not just anyone can handle being alone with Kukai in small places."

Amu smiled and nodded. "Of course you and Yaya should come too."

Kukai looked over at the brown haired girl that wore pigtails. "Come to think of it Yaya, you've been pretty quiet today."

Yaya stared at Kukai before looking over at Amu. "Yaya is keeping Amu-chi's secret by not talking! Amu-chi is going to give Yaya some candy for trying her hardest."

Rima perked up a little at that. "What secret?"

"Yaya can't tell! Yaya wants candy!"

Amu sighed. "She saw me when I cut up the meat. That's all."

Rima nodded and went back to staring out at the other people in the cafeteria. If she made eye contact with a boy they'd faint. If she made eye contact with a girl, she'd glare until said girl looked away. It was an interesting game for the blonde.

Being a survivor also meant that Amu could eat anything. She ate her lunch without complaint before the bell rang, signaling that all the students needed to return to their afternoon classes.

Yaya was younger than the rest of them so she left for her class while Kukai, Rima and Amu walked back to theirs. The lessons passed with little drama and Amu began to finally feel herself relaxing into this new place. Her mind was still on alert for anything out of the ordinary but she no longer felt the need to strip search all of the students for any potential weapons.

True to her word, she met Kukai after school for their run. Rima and Yaya were instructed on where to go as to get to Amu's apartment. They said their goodbyes and heading in different directions.

"LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT HINAMORI!"

Amu laughed for the first time in years. "YOU'RE ON SOUMA!"

XXX

The dark lab's light came from the glowing buttons along the panels that covered every wall and the tank sitting in the middle of the room. Suspended in the liquid was the Guardians newest weapon. He wouldn't have the same powers as Amu, but he'd be able to control her a little more than the rest of them could. In fact, he was probably the only thing now living that could fight a fair fight with her and he was almost complete.

The scientists in charge scurried around outside the tank. They worked day and night to complete their task so that their original creation could be restored to them. Their boss was already unhappy with the lot of them. If this new experiment didn't do what it was designed to do then they'd all be dead.

Inside the liquid, the teenage boy had consciousness that they were unaware of. Despite none of his senses working, he knew how many were out there and what they were doing. What he couldn't figure out was what he was supposed to do. He knew only one thing and that was the urge to find a girl. A girl with pink hair and the name Hinamori Amu.

.

Morg: Oh jeez!

Ikuto: You're so lame during these end note things.

Amu: Just at the end notes?

Morg: Shut it guys! I'm just excited okay!

Ikuto: It's not okay!

Morg: Okay…? What would make it okay?

Ikuto: A lemon. Right now.

Amu: Ikuto! This is rated T! There won't be ANY lemons!

Ikuto: That's why it's not okay!

Amu: Whatever! Review guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Morg: Heyo! Ready for another beautiful day in the neighborhood?

Ikuto: Did you just…?

Amu: She did.

Morg: What? I had a great childhood! Why can't I use some of it here?

Ikuto: This is a Shugo Chara fanfiction. Get on with the writing.

Amu: Jeez Ikuto, it almost sounds like you want to know what's going to happen.

Ikuto: No! I just don't want to listen to her sing that song anymore!

Amu: Yeah sure, you know she doesn't own us so…

**~Killed With Kisses~**

The sidewalk pounded under her feet, Kukai wasn't too far behind and Amu made sure not to go faster than he thought was fast. Scenery flew past them as they made several passes around and through the small town. Once or twice, Amu had to quickly change the course so they wouldn't bring attention to themselves by going down a busy street. She still didn't trust everyone in the town.

Kukai couldn't believe his luck. If he didn't already have a massive crush on a pop superstar, he'd go for the pinkette running before him. She was his ideal girl, at least what he's seen of her."Yo! Hinamori, let's book it towards your place! I'm starving!"

Amu waved her hand to show that she understood before quickly cutting to the right to head down an alleyway that would bring them almost to her new apartment. Kukai was amazed at her quick change in direction and his heart almost stopped when she smoothly jumped a couple of fallen trashcans. Of course, he had no problem doing those moves but he was a soccer player. She was definitely going to be on his team.

Amu brought them to a stop in front of the old couple's gates. With a good shove, the gates flew open. After she and Kukai were inside, Amu shut them. "This way Kukai. Rima and Yaya should have been here a while ago."

Kukai stared at the pinkette. He had both hands on his head to open up his chest so his lungs could get more air. In all honesty he was completely out of breath. Amu on the other hand wasn't even breathing hard and she'd been the one to set the pace. "What are you? Some kind of bionicle woman! How is it that you aren't even tired?"

Amu froze. Glancing back over her shoulder to see Kukai's grinning face, her muscles relaxed. The boy was only joking. "Of course not! I'm just better than you."

Kukai blushed at the teasing but didn't let it faze him. "Alright then I propose we have a soccer match to see who the best is."

Not having played soccer, not knowing what it was, Amu agreed. "Alright, tomorrow then."

Kukai let out a whoop as he pumped his fist into the air. "YOU ARE GOING DOWN HINAMORI!"

"I thought I heard an idiot out here."

Kukai turned to grin at Rima, who was standing on the porch above the two runners. "Hinamori just sentenced herself to death by soccer match! We're playing tomorrow after school. You and Yaya want to come watch?"

Rima looked from the still breathing hard Kukai to the seemingly perfect Amu. "I'll place my bets on Amu winning."

"HEY!" Kukai couldn't believe his ears. The best soccer player around wasn't about to be taken down by some new girl just because she could run fast. "I'll show you Rima! Just make sure you're at the match!"

Raising one eyebrow, the short girl left the porch for the inside of Amu's apartment. A move that she quickly regretted.

"Yaya wants to know if they are back yet Rima-tan! Yaya is so hungry and Amu-chi promised candy!"

Rima let out an audible sigh. "Yaya, we picked up the candy for you already. You ate it all."

"Well Yaya wants more!"

A resounding smack sounded and for a moment the two runners just stared at each other with wide eyes. Rima had just smacked Yaya. They waited for the crying to start.

"Yaya thinks that if Rima-tan keeps smacking her hand to her forehead like that then Rima-tan is going to get a headache."  
>Kukai visibly relaxed before grinning at Amu. "Hey Hinamori, we're friends right?"<p>

Amu didn't know where this was going, but she'd play along. "Yeah, friends."

With a thumbs up and a wink, Kukai grinned. "Awesome! Then you can help me with project code name: Rimahiko."

"Code name what?"

"Rimahiko. You see, my best friend has a huge crush on Rima, although I can't figure out why, and he really wants me to help set him up with her since I'm friends with Rima and all, but honestly I need a little help."

Amu could agree to that last part in more ways than one. "Does Rima like him back?"

Kukai raised an eyebrow at the pinkette before shrugging. "Does Rima really like anyone? She talks to me and you and Yaya but I think that's because we're the only ones that aren't afraid to approach her."

Finding that hard to believe, Amu glanced up to where she knew Yaya and Rima were sitting. Not because that's where the couch was in her apartment, but because she could still hear them talking. "People think she's scary? That's crazy. I guess before I agree to help you I'll have to meet this Hiko guy."

Kukai couldn't hold back his laughter. "His name is Nagihiko! But I call him Nagi. You can too."

"Maybe you should let him decide what I can and cannot call him. Is he going to be at our game tomorrow?"

Kukai wiped out a cell phone. "How about you meet him tonight?"

"Sure, I'll go get started and distract the other two so you can call Nagihiko and invite him over for some food."

Kukai waved as Amu headed up the stairs. Yaya started yelling gibberish out of excitement of seeing Amu. The pinkette decided this was what it would feel like to own a small dog. "Come on guys, you can wash your hands and help me out."

Kukai moved a little ways away from the porch before he dialed the number. On the third ring, Nagi finally answered. "Dude! Get over to Hinamori's place!"

_"Two questions, who is Hinamori and where does he/she live?"_

Kukai rubbed a hand down his face as though it should be obvious. "She's only the coolest girl ever! We just went for a run and she totally set the pace. I mean, she's the perfect woman!"

_"Sounds like you have a new crush."_

Kukai waved his hands in the air before him. "No, no, no! Hoshina is still number one. Hinamori is more like a sister."

_"So why do I have to come meet her? I'm in the middle of dance practice you know."_

Kukai made some gagging noises before laughing. "Dude! Rima's here!"

_"… Give me directions."_

Kukai couldn't help but tease his best friend a little as he told him the way to get to the dinner party. "You better hurry too since Hinamori already started making the chow! She said it's going to be great!"

_"I already left my house. My mom isn't too happy about it since I'm skipping out on practice and supper but I told her it was an emergency."_

"Good thinking! I'll meet you at the gate!"

Amu smiled as she listened to Kukai on the phone while carrying on a conversation to distract Rima and Yaya so they wouldn't hear it as well. She didn't know how good their hearing was compared to hers but she wasn't going to take any chances. Amu could take care of herself, but Rima wasn't someone she wanted to mess with.

"Yaya thinks that Kairi is the best president ever! Kairi is always helping Yaya get everything done on time!"

Despite washing her hands so she could help, Rima sat at the table while Amu did all the work. "Maybe you should ask him out."

Yaya actually stopped talking long enough to blush. "Yaya doesn't know why Rima-tan would say that."

Rima sighed. "It's obvious to us that you like him Yaya. Maybe he likes you too. That could be why he's always helping you."

"Yaya thinks that maybe Kairi thinks that Yaya is annoying."

Amu finished stirring the vegetables in the pot before her before she turned to look at the two girls at the table. "So Yaya likes Kairi huh? What about you Rima? Do you have anyone that you like?"

Rima refused to meet Amu's eyes. "Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"But Yaya thought that Rima-tan always picks on Nag-"

Rima's hand came down over Yaya's mouth to cut her off. Her words hissed out of her lips like angry snakes. "Don't you say anything else."

Yaya nodded to show that she understood. "Yaya is sorry Rima-tan."

"It's fine. Kukai's outside though and if he overhears you saying anything then I'd never live it down."

Amu let an eyebrow go up. "Why is that?"

"I'll tell you later after he leaves."

Amu couldn't help but smile as the sound of Kukai's drew nearer. The girls both looked at Amu in confusion until a second voice sounded. "Kukai decided to invite a friend over as well so he wouldn't be the only guy."

Rima's face paled slightly before she smoothed out her shirt and promptly put on a bored look. "Whatever."

The door flew open to reveal an excited looking Kukai, although Amu hadn't seen him with any other expression, and a boy with long purple hair. He was beautiful. "This is Hinamori Amu and Hinamori this is Fujisaki Nagihiko."

With a bow, the two greeted each other. "Please call me Amu."

"In that case you should call me Nagi."

"Told ya Hinamori!"

Rima rolled her eyes before turning her back to the new arrivals. "Is this food done yet?"

Nagi tried to hide a smile and failed miserably. "Hello there Rima-chan. How is your day going?"

"It was better before."

Nagi only laughed before he and Kukai washed up and sat down at the table. Yaya looked at the two boys and then back at Rima and Amu. "Yaya thinks we should invite Kairi so that it's even!"

"The pres was at the library. I saw him on my way over here."

Yaya didn't waste a second. She was out the door before anyone could say anything else. Amu kept on cooking. She'd made enough for everyone to have some tonight and lunch tomorrow. There wouldn't be a problem if Yaya brought this Kairi guy back with her. Not to mention, the Guardians wouldn't attack with so many other people present.

"Dude! Did I tell you that Hinamori and I are having a soccer match tomorrow? Rima thinks that Hinamori could beat me. Me!"

Nagi flashed a smile at the short blond as she peaked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Well, Rima-chan is a very smart girl. I might have to trust her instincts on this one."

Kukai clutched his shirt as if he was in shock from his friends words. "That hurts man! I thought we were besties!"

Nagi didn't have a chance to reply as Yaya's voice carried up the stairs to where the three of them sat while Amu made supper. "Yaya wanted to bring Kairi some food since she heard that he was working so hard, but the food isn't done yet so Yaya had to bring Kairi to the food."

A boy's voice, who Amu had to assume was Kairi, answered the blabbering girl back. "Calm down Yaya. It's very nice of you to think of me, although I told you that you didn't need to worry."

"But Yaya can't help but worry!"

The door once again flew open. This time to reveal Yaya dragging a green haired boy by his arm. Despite the boy being half dragged into the room, he still moved with precision. "We're here now Yaya, you can let go."

Yaya blushed as she let go and moved to sit by Rima who patted her arm affectionately. Nagi watched the short blonde comfort her friend with hungry eyes.

Amu bowed to the newest arrival. "Hinamori Amu."

Kairi bowed back without hesitation. "Sanjo Kairi."

Amu smiled and motioned for him to sit at the table with everyone else. "Yaya said that you are the class president?"

"Yes and you are the new girl that just beat Kukai in a run around the town and you have a soccer game scheduled for tomorrow with the odds of you winning."

Amu's eyes narrowed very slightly. This was another person that could be a great alley or a terrible enemy. She'd do her best to get him to become her friend. "Yes, I suppose Yaya told you all of that."

Kairi nodded before finally sitting down next to Kukai. "Yaya is a great person to talk to. She always has plenty of information to share about the people in our school and she's horrible at keeping secrets."

Amu turned to look at the slightly downfallen girl. "I'm sure that Yaya does her best to keep secrets when she needs to."

Yaya smiled at Amu and crossed her heart with her finger. "Yaya promised Amu-chi!"

Kairi stared at the brown haired girl that wore pigtails. She always told him everything, that's why he liked being with her. She was open and he never had to guess what she was thinking. Being with her was like taking a break from grueling work. Now he was finding out that she was keeping a secret from him. Somewhere deep inside him he felt a pang of pain.

Amu watched as Kairi frowned the slightest frown she'd ever seen. There was no way that the other teens at her table would notice it, but it was there as he looked at Yaya. Then it hit her, he liked Yaya. "Yaya, if you ever feel like you absolutely have to tell someone my secret then make sure that the only person you tell is Kairi."

Yaya beamed as she looked over at the green haired boy sitting across from her at the table. "Okay Amu-chi!"

Silence filled the room for about ten seconds before Kukai's stomach growled so loudly that Amu was certain that the older couple would come out and ask them to keep it down. Everyone started laughing, including Kukai.

"I guess I'm hungry."

Amu laughed again as Kukai blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Not to worry Kukai, the food is done."

Everyone cheered as Amu transferred the food from the stove to the table and served everyone. She sat down with them and for the first time in her life, she ate food with people she considered her friends by her own choice.

XXX

"He's complete, go alert the boss."

"Yes sir!"

The young assistant ran from the room due to his excitement. The older scientist kept a firm look on his face as he studied the sleep teenage boy before him. In a few moments he would get the order to wake the boy up for the first time. Then he could see what this new creation of his could really do.

The laboratory door slid open to reveal the assistant leading their boss. "Is it done?"

"Yes sir."

"Is it awake?"

"Not yet sir. I only need to inject a simple drug into his system."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Right away sir."

The older scientist motioned for the assistant to bring over the syringe and the boy did so. Propping the sleeping boy's head back, the scientist inserted the end of the syringe and squirted the fluid into the back of his throat. "Drink it."

He watched the boy swallow and begin to stir. "That's right, move slowly and get a feel for your limbs. After a bit of training you should be able to move without a conscious thought."

The scientists' boss stood watching the newest creation wake up for the first time. "He better not fail his purpose. I don't care what methods he takes to bring her back. I want Hinamori Amu back in this building in less than six months."

The old scientist nodded and watched as his boss walked out of the room. "That man didn't even wait to see what you could do. Don't worry though; I won't let them ruin you like they did her. I don't blame her for running, but you need to bring her back so that I can make sure that she's running correctly. Then I'll wipe her memories and start all over again with her training. The Guardians aren't happy about the vacation she's taking."

The nearly awakened creation stared at his creator with fierce eyes. He already knew everything. He knew why he was created and he'd do his best to fulfill that job. "Hinamori Amu."

"That's right. Bring her back here to me."

.

Morg: Whoop! Whoop!

Ikuto: Seriously, do you have to refer to me as 'the creation'?

Amu: How do you know that it's you?

Morg: There is another male character that I haven't introduced yet. I guess you'll just have to keep reading if you want to find out who it really is.

Ikuto: You can't mean… him.

Amu: Who else would she be talking about? This is so exciting! No sex and I kick butt!

Morg: Yep! I figured you needed another Amu story.

Ikuto: I didn't and you know that no one else wants one either.

Amu: Too bad! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Morg: Heyo! Updating time again! Whoop!

Ikuto: Why are you so excited?

Amu: She's going on vacation.

Morg: TO SEE MOUNTAINS!

Ikuto: So?

Amu: It's in her name stupid. Morg really loves mountains.

Ikuto: Lame.

Morg: Not lame!

Amu: Lame that you don't own us though.

Ikuto: No its not.

Morg: Yeah it is…

Amu: On with the chapter!

**~Killed With Kisses~**

There was a new student. Everyone was talking about it and of course Amu knew about the news as well. She had to know about it. If she didn't then she'd be captured. Knowing things before everyone else is what kept her on the run, what kept her from being captured, what kept her free.

All of the other students were also more excited than she was. Talk of whether or not the new kid was going to be a boy or girl flew through the school at record speed. Amu listened and ignored when she deemed necessary. Several times students tried to tell each other that the new student was a friend of hers and that she was dating him. Amu kept silent. Why bother with such petty issues anyways?

Kukai, who was already bursting with energy on a normal day, looked to be as if he was going to explode. He went from person to person without ever really talking about the new kid but just shouting and laughing with people. Usually the students would get angry and give him dirty looks, but everyone was already super excited so his attitude didn't bother them as much as it usually did.

Yaya was much the same way. The only three that didn't seem to be affected by the news, except Amu, were Rima, Nagi and Kairi. It was good for Amu to know who kept their head in times of excitement and who lost them completely. The people that could keep their cool could be relied on.

"So what do you make of all this hub bub?"

Rima stared at Nagi like he was an idiot. Of course she though he was after using that phrase, but it still slightly shocked the girl and she had to hold back a giggle. "I think it's stupid. No one was this excited about Amu."

The pinkette resisted the urge to point out the fact that there was no warning to her enrollment. She'd literally dropped out of the sky and chose this school. "Well, I think people should mind their own business."

Kukai chose that moment to sling his arm around Amu's shoulders and lean most of his body on her. "This is everyone's business! We go to this school too Hinamori! We deserve to know about our classmates. I don't want to go to school with some maniac!"

Amu politely kept her mouth shut and her knives to herself. The thought that Kukai had no idea that he was currently hanging out with killer made Amu want to burst out laughing. Instead she nodded and sighed. "Yeah I suppose you're right. You deserve to know."

Rima's eyes made the pinkette uncomfortable as they seemingly stared straight through her. Amu thought for sure that Rima could see what she was thinking and after having her ability, killing with kisses; Amu deemed that it could be possible for Rima to read her mind. Nothing seemed too far fetched after living Amu's life.

"I want everyone to remember that Hinamori said that about me! ME! I'm right. Sounds weird."

Yaya laughed as she approached the group. "Yaya thinks that Kukai is right a lot! Right to give Yaya candy that is!"

Kairi shook his head but kept his silence.

Rima raised an eyebrow and Nagi smiled politely. The fact that these people could handle the two before her made Amu realize how lucky she was to find them. There weren't a lot of people like them in the world. Amu knew, she'd looked.

"So do we even know fact from fiction?"

"What's with the history lecture Sanjo? I thought we were talking about the new kid?"

Amu about slammed her face into her palm. "That's what he was talking about Kukai. Do you know which of the rumors are true?"

Kukai grinned as he took his arm back to scratch the back of his head. "I haven't really been paying attention to what everyone is saying."

Amu felt the sweat drop form on her head. She also say Rima slightly stagger under the weight of the shock Kukai had just unloaded. "What?"

Kukai kept his sheepish grin. "I've been so distracted by the excitement! Who cares what they are saying!"

Kairi never looked so pissed off in his life. He stood glaring at the offending brown haired boy for a minute before pushing his glasses up and walking away. Within a few minutes he was back. "Alright, it's a boy. That is for sure. Everything else is just a rumor."

Amu nodded. Kairi sure was handy to have around. "Alright."

Rima nodded as well but didn't respond. Nagi had a clear frown on his face, but Amu knew it was from the idea of a new boy and the thought that this new boy could take Rima away from the purple haired dancer.

Class couldn't come soon enough. Amu had enough of the waiting. She needed to know if this new boy was going to be a threat or not. Until then, everything was a threat. She was on high alert as she sat in her desk. Several times she had to stop herself from flipping her desk and bolting out the window.

Stupid teacher had to trip on his way in so it took him even longer to get to his desk. Amu did not fidget. She wasn't human enough to show that much worry. Her body was completely rigid as she waited for the boy to come in through the only door of the classroom.

Nikaidou shuffled some papers before clearing his throat. "Class, this morning we have a new student joining us. This is Hotori Tadase."

The class waited on baited breath as a blond prince like boy entered the room. His ruby eyes seemed to look at everyone. He didn't seem like much of a threat, but Amu decided to keep her eye on him anyways.

XXX

The new kid was creeping Amu out. Every time she looked at him or in his general direction, she caught him staring at her. Some of the other boys in the school looked at her but not to this degree. Tadase's eyes always seemed to be following her movements. Amu could feel his pink gaze clinging to her pale skin. Even in the bathroom, she didn't feel safe from his eyes.

Rima noticed the staring too. She didn't let it bother her the way Amu did, but then again she wasn't the one the creep's eyes were following. "I think Hotori has a crush on you already Amu. Guess it was love at first sight."

Amu shuddered before smiling over at her shorter friend. "No way! He's cute sure, but not for me."

Rima just stared before turning back around with a huff. Amu wanted to slam her forehead down on her desk. There was no way that she'd ever be able to date a boy. One kiss and he'd be dead. That might be an effective way to break up, but Amu hoped to never be in that situation. She'd rather all the boys think that she was too good for them rather than kill them.

If Hotori Tadase tried anything, be it for himself out of love or be it for the Guardians, Amu was going to be prepared. She stared right back at him as she caught him yet again staring at her. After a few seconds he seemed to realize that she was staring back and turned quickly to face the front of the room.

Amu let a small smirk cross her lips. Maybe she could have fun with this boy before she shut him down one way or another.

XXX

He knew it was her. Her scent led him straight to her. The fact that she could fly did little to erase her scent from his strong nose. Hinamori Amu led him straight to a tiny town. He enrolled into the school and hoped that she wouldn't notice him watching her.

Carefully, oh so carefully, he was going to have to get close to her. There was no other way for him to capture her. One sudden movement and she'd be gone like the wind and he'd have to chase after her again. No, his approach would be smooth and calculated. The pinkette wouldn't realize until it was too late.

XXX

Talking happily, Amu, Rima and Yaya crossed the grassy yard in front of their school. Classes had finally let out for the day and the three girls were planning their afternoon. Yaya was doing her best to convince the other two to go with her to a candy shop when Amu got the feeling she was being watched. She spun to the right to see nothing. No one was there, but Amu was certain that someone had been and if they knew to get out of sight before she caught them watching her then she was in trouble.

Amu was just about to excuse herself to make her escape when Kukai came jogging over. "Oi! Hinamori! Mashiro! Yaya! I want you girls to meet a new buddy of mine. This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and he just transferred in today too."

Yaya and Rima just stared at the tall blue haired boy before them. Amu was already caught up with the need to get away. She gave the boy before her a glance before continuing to look around the schoolyard.

Ikuto stared at the pinkette that was obviously not interested in him. He could tell that she was looking for something or someone. "Yo."

There, the tree on the other side of the yard just moved its branches. Amu wasted no time running over to look up into the tree. There sat Hotori Tadase. "What the hell! Why are you watching me?"

Tadase scrambled down and out of the tree. He dusted his hands off before bowing to Amu. "Sorry Hinamori-chan! I-I-I-"

Ikuto could see that the boy didn't have a good reason to be watching the pinkette from the tree. He also knew by the way the boy's face kept getting redder and redder that he was probably going to end up crying in front of the girl he liked. The taller boy just couldn't let that happen. "I don't think it matters what you were doing. Just stop doing it."

Tadase nodded his head before turning and running. Amu wanted to chase him down and demand to know what he was doing there in her town, but she kept her cool and turned to walk away. "Thanks."

Ikuto nodded before walking away with Kukai. Amu watched them go. Now she was going to have to keep an eye on both boys. It'd be easier just to run like she'd planned only moments before, but now she actually wanted to stay and see how everything played out. It could be that both boys were just normal boys that transferred into her school.

Somewhere deep in her mind, or maybe not so deep, Amu knew that they couldn't both be innocent. One or both may be working for the Guardians. Two boys coming to the same tiny town that she was in was just hard to understand. Who would come to such a small town without a reason?

Rima tugged on Amu's arm to make her start walking again. "Come on Amu, I'm hungry and you're cooking."

Amu nodded and let herself be pulled away. Running now would mean that she was who they thought she might be. Staying was her best option. Stay and find out which boy was potentially working to capture her and eliminate him.

Yaya continued talking the entire way to Amu's. They weren't surprised to find Kukai and Nagi waiting on the steps that led up to Amu's apartment. She waved them up so they could join everyone else.

Kukai let out a whoop before jumping up the stairs with Amu right behind him. "Come on Hinamori! I'm starving!"

Amu laughed as she unlocked her door. "We just got out of school! You can't be that hungry yet."

Kukai's stomach let out a loud growl as if it was disagreeing with her itself. "We both beg to differ Hinamori! Oh by the way, is it okay if we invite Ikuto next time?"

Amu kept her back to her friends so they wouldn't see her frown. "Sure, why not?"

XXX

He'd spoken to her for only a second before that other boy had interrupted. It was definitely her. His senses were going wild. Now all he needed to do was become friends with her friends and slip into her group without the pinkette being aware.

.

Morg: So I'm back from my vacation already. Yeah I was only gone for one chapter. O_o

Ikuto: You're an idiot.

Amu: Tell us something we don't know.

Morg: I was actually gone from Thursday through Sunday but I'm back now so be ready for more updates!

Ikuto: Yeah.

Amu: Seriously can't wait…

Morg: Oh shut up and let them review already!


	5. Chapter 5

Morg: Heyo! So it feels like it's been forever since I've updated so here you go!

Ikuto: It has been forever.

Amu: Yet not long enough.

Morg: Don't say that! I went on vacation again!

Ikuto: Excuses, excuses.

Amu: She never seems to run out…

Morg: Oh shut it.

Ikuto: You don't own us.

Amu: So you shut it.

**~Killed With Kisses~**

She spoke to him today. Her words were calculating and he knew that she was already on the alert for any potential threats. There had to be something he could do to throw her off his trail. Amu was becoming too stiff. He needed her to relax if he was going to capture her without damaging her.

Yes, he needed a plan to throw her off and confuse her. It'd be difficult, but he figured he could pull it off. After all, he was made to defeat her.

XXX

Amu didn't sleep. Her body didn't require it and she was too busy watching out for herself to shut her eyes. She feigned sleepiness when it became late and her friends were over, but the pinkette never actually closed her eyes.

The apartment that she'd moved into was already in good shape before she got there but now it was perfect. There wasn't a speck of dirt left inside or out. The elderly couple frequently commented on how nice she kept the place. Amu only smiled and mentioned that before her parents died, they taught her how to take care of herself and she was now bound and determined to show them she'd been listening. That always put a tear in their eyes. The pinkette didn't feel the slightest amount of guilt for lying, either.

Sweeping her floor for the hundredth time, Amu kept an eye out her window. Kukai and Ikuto were coming over for supper, which was already cooking on the stove, and she wanted to watch Ikuto's every move. He had yet to actually make an appearance at her apartment despite Kukai asking her over two weeks ago if it was okay for him to come over.

That weirdo Tadase had been over several times with everyone else. Ikuto always had a reason not to come. That irked Amu more than Tadase's staring, which was still happening almost constantly.

The brown haired boy caught her looking out the window and waved up to her. Amu waved back with a smile perfectly in place. Kukai knew that he was welcome any time he wanted to come over. Amu would never turn him out. "Dude, I can't believe that it took you so long to get over here! Hinamori is the best when it comes to cooking! But you should know that! You've been eating some of the lunches that she brings for us!"

Ikuto smirked up at the shorter boy three steps above him. "Yes, I know."

Kukai simply grinned before knocking as he opened the door to Amu's house. "Hey there Hinamori! Ikuto and I came by, as promised!"

Amu stuck her head out of the kitchen to grin at the two boys. "Glad you could make it, you two. Take off your shoes and have a seat at the table. Dinner is almost ready."

Ikuto made eye contact with the pinkette and felt himself being raped. She didn't look away from his gaze, but he felt her look into him as if she was searching for any possible threats that may be lurking deep inside of him.

Shaking her head to break the staring contest she was having with her guest, Amu turned around and headed straight back for the kitchen. Ikuto seemed as normal as Tadase, yet, one of them couldn't quite be normal. She had that feeling that they were closing in on her and her gut was never wrong.

"What are we having tonight, Hinamori?"

Leave it to Kukai to break any tension, no matter how bad things got for the girl. With his arm now firmly around her shoulders while she stirred the noodles boiling away in the pot, Amu did need to yell to answer. "Spaghetti, I figured we'd try something more Italian tonight."

Kukai backed away with a grin on his face before he let out a whoop and moved to sit down at the table. Ikuto was already there, just watching the cook do her work. He figured the best place to be would be out of the way.

Without being too obvious, Amu continued to check out her possible opponent. If she and Ikuto ever got into a fight, she'd have to make sure not to get locked in his arms. They were long and looked fairly strong. His long legs made him quick as well and she could tell from the way that he walked that the boy had plenty of balance and grace to spare. He was built better than she was in the way that she calculated her movements but they didn't always go as planned.

Amu was certain that even if Ikuto had to jump from rooftop to rooftop, his feet would always hit exactly where he wanted them to. And he just caught her looking at him. Amu faked a blush to make it look as though she might be interested in him romantically instead of admiring his muscles purely because he looked as though he could put up a fight.

Ikuto smirked at the blushing pinkette. Yeah, he'd just caught her looking at him again. Truth be told, he didn't mind her eyes raping him all the time. Not that he wouldn't mind feeling more than her gaze on his body. "So Amu, where did you learn how to cook?"

The correct answer would be, 'I was programmed to be able to make any dish' but she'd have to tell him something else. "My parents died about two years ago and before they died, they taught me how to take care of myself and read recipes and stuff. I memorized all of my favorites and have cooked them plenty of times for myself. To be honest, I much prefer cooking them for more than just me."

Kukai fist pumped the air with both of his hands. "AND I LOVE EATING THEM FOR YOU!"

Ikuto nodded in agreement without another word. Something was a little off by her story, but if that was the one that she was going to give then so be it.

Amu smiled more so because of the fact that Ikuto had taken the lie so smoothly rather than because of Kukai's outburst, although that was a good cover. "I'm happy to make them for you whenever you're hungry."

The timer on the stove began beeping. Causing Amu to turn around quick and take the few short steps to the stove in a hurry. Making sure not to move too quickly, Amu grabbed the strainer and dumped the noodles and water in it over the sink. Without dropping a noodle, Amu returned them back to the now empty pan and placed it on the table with a hot-pad. The sauces were soon to follow as Amu made both cheese and meaty tomato.

Kukai was already in heaven. Then Amu pulled out the cheesy garlic bread from the oven and he felt himself drifting away on waves of delicious aromas. "Hinamori, you've outdone yourself."

Amu laughed as she finished setting the table before claiming her spot. "You say that every time."

Laughing with her as he scooped himself heaps of noodles before drowning them all in both sauces and topping the plate off with two pieces of garlic bread, Kukai sat back down in his chair with a spoon in one hand and a fork in the other. "That's because each meal is better than the one before it."

Amu served Ikuto before she took some for herself. Saying the proper phrase, she dug into her own nest of noodles. Kukai watched her for only a moment to figure out how to use his spoon and fork to his advantage before he dove straight in.

Sighing, Amu realized rather quickly that she was going to have to clean her kitchen thoroughly once more now that Kukai was splattering spaghetti sauce everywhere. She also noticed that Ikuto took precise bites. She didn't see him once slurp in a noodle. He also chewed and swallowed as if the whole experience of eating was still slightly new to him.

Everything started adding up in her mind and Amu wanted to flip the table and launch herself at him so that she could escape. The thought of killing Kukai held her back. She still wasn't hundred percent sure that either boys worked for the Guardians, and until that moment, Amu would wait.

"Is it good?"

Kukai nodded his head enthusiastically to her question while Ikuto actually placed his silverware down to reply. "Delicious, but I expected nothing less."

Amu beamed at him. "I noticed that Kukai has been sharing his lunches with you. I never thought I'd see the day that he'd share food with anyone. You must be a pretty convincing guy."

Ikuto smirked across the table at the pinkette that was once again looking into his soul with those beautiful golden eyes. "I hope so."

Amu quirked her eyebrows together to show her confusion. "Why do you hope so?"

"If I was bad at it then I'd never be able to convince you to stop feeling me up with your eyes and start using your hands."

Amu leaned back in surprise. She wasn't expecting that. Kukai didn't slow down his eating, which wasn't the best idea considering that it made him choke on his noodles, as he laughed. "Pervert! I was not feeling you up with my eyes! I let you into my house for supper and this is how I'm treated. Never in my life!"

Ikuto's chuckling made the pinkette calm down long enough to send him a death glare. "I was only joking, but since you got so fired up about it, it must be true. Besides, you know you want me."

There was no way that this perverted idiot could be the guy the Guardians sent after her. It just wasn't possible. Relaxing slightly, Amu let herself freak out. "What the fuck! No way! Never in your life time! Good luck with that!"

Ikuto ignored her ranting and went back to eating his noodles. The girl really had done a splendid job preparing them, even if she was a bit weird. He liked that about her.

XXX

Tadase did his best to not be caught staring, but she always knew the moment he started watching her. Her eyes would skim the room until they came to rest upon his and without realizing it, he would get lost in their honey goodness before turning a slight shade of pink and looking away for a few moments. Everything in his being told him to follow her. He couldn't leave her alone.

Fretting when she was in sight because he worried that she might need some sort of assistance, and worrying while she was gone because he thought she might disappear. Now that he'd finally found her, the blond didn't want to let her go. He'd tie her up if he had to.

Amu had had enough of being watched. She calmly stood up during the middle of class, walked across the room and pulled Tadase out of his seat by his hand. He didn't protest as she led him out of the classroom and a little ways down the hall. "This has to stop."

Tadase couldn't respond at first. She was talking and looking at him. It was too much to process. Finally his brain caught somewhat up to what was happening. "What?"

"This staring thing you do. It has to stop. I don't like it."

Tadase looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks before turning back to the girl he couldn't get enough of. She made his senses go wild and reel out of control. "I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful. My eyes just automatically find you."

Amu faked a blush to be polite. "Still… you need to try and control yourself. This is getting out of hand. I can't even concentrate in class."

Looking as though he was about to cry, Tadase nodded before pushing past her.

Amu sighed as she watched the blond walk away. Their 'talk' may have done some good or it may have just given him some new material to jerk off to later. Amu wasn't certain which one it was yet.

XXX

He managed to speak with her without giving himself away. The newest creation was just that much closer to brining the older one back to where she belonged. He could use that other idiot to keep her distracted until he was ready to strike. Until then, he just needed to blend in.

.

Morg: So now you know that they aren't both working for the Guardians.

Ikuto: You still aren't telling us?

Amu: I don't really care, as long as this story remains a T.

Morg: Nope, not saying yet!

Ikuto: That's dumb.

Amu: Oh just review.


	6. Chapter 6

Morg: Heyo! Time for more confusion!

Ikuto: Why are you doing this to the readers?

Amu: She must get some kind of sick pleasure out of it.

Morg: You know I do. I really do. I love the reviews of people that are on the fence about whether it's Ikuto or Tadase. They make me smile.

Ikuto: You are sick!

Amu: At least she doesn't own us.

**~Killed With Kisses~**

Shit! His boss was going to need a report soon and the creator of both experiments had nothing to tell him. In fact, he had yet to receive any sort of conformation from the second of his two creations. Said scientist had no idea if the boy he had created had caught up with the girl yet. Probability was against the human like creature, but the scientist wanted to hear from the man himself as to whether or not he'd found the pinkette. Silly boy was taking forever. He had programmed the second one better than that.

The door to his lab sounded and the scientist knew that his time was up. "Hello, sir."

"Report."

"I'm afraid I don't have anything for you yet. I didn't place a tracking device in this one since Amu would be able to sense it. He is completely capable of completing his task. The boy's every strength is her weaknesses."

"Get me results."

The scientist bowed as his boss left without waiting for a reply. He seriously needed to find a new job. The stress of this one was going to end up killing him. That or his boss would if he failed.

XXX

He was close to making her relax around him completely. If only he could do the same around her. Everything about the pinkette was attractive to him. Granted, that was the way he was programmed, but the nonhuman man knew it had to be something more than that. If the pinkette could void her own programming to escape this way, then maybe he had the ability to find her and possibly other human girls attractive.

The only problem was, whenever he looked at other human girls he compared them all to her. Hinamori Amu. The mission was to capture and return her to the base so she could be programmed correctly. The urge to do just that was strong within him. So badly he wanted to take her by force and feel her struggle against him as he made her to submit. Those thoughts were his undoing. He wanted to feel her. Not just when he captured her, but in other ways that confused him to no end.

XXX

Suppose he had made a mistake. The scientist went over his notes on his newest male creation again. All the proper hormones were pumping in the almost human body so that Amu wouldn't become suspicious, but just what if the new male decided to act on those hormonal urges. That would spell trouble for the pinkette.

XXX

Amu refused to back down. Kukai wasn't upset when she beat him before, why was he making such a big deal out of it now? Especially in front of all of their friends and most of the school.

"What say you, Hinamori? Do you have it in you to lose?"

Amu sighed. If it was a dramatic rematch the energetic boy wanted, then that was what he was going to get. "Sure, Kukai. I'll kick your ass in soccer again."

"YOU WISH, HINAMORI! I've got Ikuto on my team this time! Choose your teammate wisely."

Amu looked around at all the kids that went to her school. Now, if only one of them had the same amount of energy as Kukai. "Wait. Can I choose anyone in the world as my partner?"

Kukai scoffed before pointing his finger at her nose. "ANYONE!"

Amu smirked before asking Rima for her phone. The shorter blonde handed it over without comment. Dialing the number from memory, Amu waited for the person she was calling to pick up. "Hey, it's me. I need some help. No, nothing that bad. I'm stuck in a soccer match against some boy at my new school and he picked a rather good teammate and told me I could choose anyone. You in? Okay then, see you in a couple of hours."

Amu returned the phone to Rima before turning to face Kukai. "You're on, Souma. My teammate will be joining us for dinner tonight. The match is tomorrow."

Walking away as cheers broke out from the other students in the school, Amu allowed herself to smile. Kukai certainly did make everything so much more exciting.

XXX

With all of her friends, including that creeper Tadase, sitting around her table, Amu waited for her teammate to show up. It had been close to two years since Amu had spoken to the girl and now she couldn't wait to introduce her to the other people she'd managed to befriend. A knock sounded at the door, causing all of her guests to instantly stop talking and turn with expectant eyes as Amu got up from her chair and made her way to let the person in.

Kukai shot to his feet and managed to scream out two words before he fainted, landing flat on his back in the middle of the floor. "HOSHINA UTAU!"

Amu stared at the lump that was her opponent before turning around to the friend from her past. "Utau, good to see you again. How's the career going?"

"Amu! I'm number one now. Don't you listen to the radio? Like ever?"

Rima narrowed her eyes at the other blonde in the room as Yaya waved her hands like crazy. "Utau-chan! Utau-chan! Yaya is a big fan of yours! Yaya is also friends with Amu-chi! Amu-chi is friends with Utau-chan which makes Yaya a friend of Utau-chan!"

Kairi sweat dropped before he tried to calm the frantic girl down. "Yaya, I don't think it works that way."  
>Utau cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Whatever, its fine. We can be friends, Yaya."<p>

Amu grinned as she shut the door and ushered Utau further into the apartment. "That lump on the floor is the boy I mentioned on the phone. I had no idea he had such a crush on you."

Nagi snickered from his seat beside Rima. "Amu, he claimed that you were the perfect girl for him and that he'd go after you if he wasn't already in love with Hoshina Utau."

Amu rolled her eyes before motioning for Utau to take Kukai's now vacant chair. Ikuto watched everything happen with an amused look on his face. Leave it to Amu to surprise them all this way. "Any other famous friends we should know about?"

Giggling, Amu waved her hands in front of her as she stared straight into Ikuto's eyes. "Of course not! And Utau was my friend before she got all popular."

Utau snorted before giving Amu a disbelieving look. "More like we used to play in the same park for money and became friends that way. When I was approached to become a singer, so was Amu, except she refused and I didn't. Then the darn girl up and disappeared."

The past should stay in the past, especially if it was Amu's past they were talking about. "Whatever you say, Utau. Let's eat."

To everyone's surprise, Kukai, who had been passed out on the floor just seconds before, was the first one with his plate filled and eating. His eyes never left Utau as his fork moved from his plate to his mouth. Most of the time it had food on it.

Amu watched with an amused expression before sending Tadase a death glare to let him know that he needed to stop staring or leave. He was really starting to get on her nerves but there was little the pinkette could do about it considering that he was now supposedly one of her friends. Yelling at the boy in front of everyone didn't seem like something a friend would do. She'd tried talking to him about in private but the kid just wouldn't stop. Amu sighed as she supposed that she'd just have to endure it. Eventually though, she might just leave because of him.

Ikuto narrowed his eyes at the blond boy that didn't seem to be interested in anything else beside the pinkette. If it was bothering Ikuto it had to be killing Amu. There was no way that she hadn't noticed the continuous eye rapage that was going on. "Dude! She's not going to disappear. You could at least blink every once in a while."

Tadase flushed a brilliant shade of pink before staring down at his plate in embarrassment. His words were muttered so softly that only two people in the room heard them. "I'm sorry."

Amu sighed again before she started eating like nothing happened. Utau watched everything that happened. Making a mental note to ask the pinkette at a later time, she continued eating as if nothing happened as well. The rest of the table followed suit.

Clinking of forks and spoons against plates were all that was heard for about five minutes before a major realization smacked Kukai right in the face. "WAIT! I CAN'T PLAY SOCCER AGAINST HOSHINA UTAU!"

Utau stared up at the boy in shock. She'd only heard him speak twice and both times he was screaming at her. "Why the hell not?"

Using all the strength he had to not faint again due to the fact that the love of his life was speaking to him, Kukai managed to grin. "Because I'll beat you and then you'll hate me. That doesn't bode well for our future together."

Stunned beyond belief of the words that had come out of his mouth, Utau opened and closed her mouth several times as she tried to come up with a suitable response. "First, what make you think we have a future together, and second, WHO THE FUCK SAYS THAT I'LL LOSE?"

His heart literally almost stopped beating. "I SAY YOU'LL LOSE! I'M THE GREATEST SOCCER PLAYER EVER!"

Utau pushed back her chair and jumped to her feet. Her finger instantly found its way to pointing at Amu. "THEN HOW DID SHE BEAT YOU?"

Kukai leaned back in his chair with a smirk. "Beginners luck. No way she'll beat me again."

Knowing that she had to stop this before her friend exploded all over her biggest fan, Amu pulled Utau back down into her chair. "Save it for the match, Hoshina."

Ikuto smirked at the simple way Amu got Utau to focus. Kukai still had his smug look on his face and Ikuto just couldn't leave it there. "Souma, do I need to remind you of the fact that you've been begging me for weeks to be on your team so that you could beat Amu? You said you couldn't possibly challenge her again without someone like me to help you beat her. Why do you look so confident? What if I fall down the stairs tonight when we leave? Then you'll have to find someone else for the match tomorrow."

Just as Ikuto predicted, Kukai's smug face instantly disappeared. "Take it easy man! We don't want you getting hurt."

The table broke out in laughter and even Kukai grinned despite his embarrassment.

XXX

Oh God, her smile was so beautiful. Yes, Hinamori Amu, laugh and feel at ease around me. I'm just another one of your normal human friends. Ignore the fact that I'm genetically enhanced to be able to do one thing and that is to be able to take you down. I'll catch you when the time is right. You'll submit to me because you'll see that there is no other option.

I'll be in control and you'll be forced to pay attention to me. No more ignoring my attempts at getting closer to you. Tomorrow is the perfect chance for me to do just that. The soccer match will provide the perfect opportunity for me to see you in action. I can't wait my sweet pinkette. I can't wait.

.

Morg: So we got to see inside 'his' head.

Ikuto: I really hope that's not me.

Amu: How creepy!

Morg: I hope you guys are enjoying and if you have a reason for believing it one way or the other then let me hear it!

Ikuto: It's obviously me because I'm awesome.

Amu: You just said that it was too creepy to be you! I bet its Tadase! He's going to take me away so we can be together forever.

Morg: Sorry, I just threw up in my mouth.

Ikuto: Yep, definitely going to be me. I'm the one that gets to take you.

Amu: Oh just review!


	7. Chapter 7

Morg: Heyo!

Ikuto: Just type the damn chapter!

Amu: Yeah! We've been waiting long enough!

Morg: I thought you didn't like this story, Amu.

Ikuto: She changed her mind because she wants to be with me!

Amu: Yeah! Wait… no! I didn't!

Morg: Oh whatever!

Ikuto: You don't own us, I own Amu. Write.

Amu: This is bullshit.

**~Killed With Kisses~**

Three laps around the track provided Amu and Utau with enough exercise to warm up their muscles for the upcoming soccer match. Ikuto and Kukai were already kicking soccer balls back and forth to each other in the middle of the field. Their moves were mostly just Kukai showing off his skills and Ikuto saving the balls from flying way off the field. Amu had to admit that the tall boy had skills. He was as graceful as she knew he'd be.

"Just wait until I kick his ass! Damn that boy thinking he can beat me! Me, Amu! Me!"

The shorter of the two girls just giggled as they stopped their easy jog to start stretching. They were both used to working out and the good practices it took to keep their bodies in shape. "It's alright, Utau. You'll get to show him what's up while we play. You can cover him while I take care of Ikuto."

The tall blonde smirked at her friend before shifting silently closer to the girl. "Yeah, because you want to 'take him on', don't you?"

Amu flushed at Utau's whispered comment. Her real reason was to be able to play head to head with the lanky boy in order to find out his strengths and weaknesses. That knowledge was priceless if he turned out to be working for the Guardians. She couldn't possibly let this opportunity slip past her. Amu would feel like a failure and probably turn herself in for such an idiotic move. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me."

Of course, she was going to play that card. Why not let Utau think she was right? Amu had nothing to lose. If her famous friend decided to tell Ikuto about what she assumed to be Amu's crush on him then the pinkette would just have to tell him that she didn't like him that way. Then again, Ikuto was good looking enough to have any girl in the world. There was no reason why he'd pick her, and she definitely didn't want him to. The whole being able to kill by kissing someone sort of ruined any chance of a romantic relationship. Not that the teen particularly minded. "Don't tell on me."

Utau smiled as she bent forwards to stretch out the back of her legs. Amu glanced over her friends shoulder to see both boys watching the rock star stretch out her limbs. Making eye contact with the girl before her, Amu noticed that Utau was once again smirking. "What? Like I didn't know that they'd be looking. It's called distraction. I'm just trying to get their focus off the game and on my ass. Is it working?"

Letting her eyes slip once again to the boys that were still watching them, Amu confirmed Utau's plan. "Yep, they're definitely staring at you. Want me to flip them off?"

Laughing as she turned around and waved at the boys, Utau decided to decline that offer. "Yeah, keep looking. Idiots."

Amu laughed as well. Leave it to Utau to make sure that they had every advantage possible. "Shall we get this show on the road?"

"I'm ready when you are. HEY BOYS! WHO GETS THE BALL FIRST?"

Kukai new from experience that if he let Amu have the ball first then he'd hardly touch it for the rest of the game. "Since Amu went first last time, we'll go first this time."

Ikuto simply smirked his agreement, leaving the girls to shrug at each other. "Let's just see how long you can keep it."

Kukai glared as they faced each other in the middle of the field. He'd been practicing every day since Amu had beaten him so that he'd be ready for this moment when it came again. There was no way that he was letting the girls win. He'd even gone as far as doing research and watching all the potential teammates that attended his school. Ikuto had seemed most likely to be a benefit so Kukai had chosen him. After about two weeks of begging, Ikuto finally agreed.

To start off the game, Kukai kicked the ball to his teammate and took off running down the field. Ikuto used some fancy footwork to move the ball past Amu and continue to dribble down the field. Kukai was doing his best to get open but Utau was harder to shake than he'd liked to have believed. Her long legs made her keep up at his pace, but she only made him more determined to beat them.

Using several moves that he'd been practicing, Kukai managed to get far enough away from his idol to receive a pass from his teammate. Amu was getting too close to stealing the ball away from Ikuto for his comfort so he wanted to put it out of her reach. "Sorry kitten, you'll have to play harder than that."

Sending a glare at her chosen opponent, Amu guarded him as if her life depended on it. There was no way for Kukai to pass the ball back, and Utau was making it hard for him to get the ball closer to the goal. After moving back and forth across the field a few times and actually losing ground, Utau managed to swipe the ball from him and take off down the field with it.

Amu instantly went into playing offense and took off with her friend. Ikuto and Kukai were quick to catch up and slow their progress at first until Ikuto managed to steal the ball back while Utau was passing it to Amu.

The game continued as such for over two hours without either teams scoring. It was back and forth around the middle of the field. The spectators, Kairi, Yaya, Tadase, Nagi and Rima were getting rather bored. Well, Yaya was still cheering her heart out for both teams to win. Rima pointed out that if they ended the game without scoring then they would both win. This only caused the frantic girl to cheer harder and for Kairi to look even more worried about the girl.

"Yaya-san, you might want to sit down for a little bit. Your face is turning red."

"Yaya can't sit down! Yaya has to cheer for Kukai, Ikuto, Amu-chi and Utau-chan!"

Rima rolled her eyes before grabbing the hysterical girl's hand and pulling her down onto the ground. "If you don't take a short break and just breathe then I will personally make sure that you don't get any candy for at least a week."

Yaya's mouth instantly closed and she shut her eyes and focused on her breathing, just like Rima told her to.

Kairi smiled, though no one could see it, as he watched Yaya do her best to stay calm. Rima kept her glare on the girl for at least two minutes before she sighed. "Good enough."

"GO AMU-CHI! COME ON, KUKAI! GET HER, IKUTO! YOU CAN DO IT, UTAU-CHAN!"

Nagi chose this moment to move closer the blonde sitting on the ground near him. "She never stops."  
>"Who told you that you could talk to me?"<p>

Without paying any mind to what she'd said to him, the boy with long purple hair only smiled back at her. "So who do you want to win?"

"Obviously Amu and Utau."

"Then I'll cheer for Kukai and Ikuto. Shall we make a bet?"

This sparked her attention despite her seemingly disinterest in the boy besides her. "What are you willing to lose to me?"

The correct answer would be that he'd give anything for her or to her, but Nagi figured that that was too deep of an answer. "What makes you think you'll be winning?"

"They aren't going to lose."

"We'll see. I was thinking that if Ikuto and Kukai win-"

"Which they won't."

"I said if. If they win then you have to go on a date with me."

"And if Amu and Utau win?"

"Name your terms."

This made the usually quiet blonde stop and think for a moment. Plenty of thoughts were rushing through her mind, and despite not wanting to admit it, she actually wanted to know what a date with 'the purple headed freak' would be like. Nagi, of course, never needed to know that. "I want the newest gag manga and a back rub. You also have to do whatever I say for three days. And the days are of my choosing and don't have to be consecutive."

"Deal."

His quick agreement surprised the girl. She had counted on him arguing with her for at least a few moments before they settled on the terms of their bet. She hid her depression rather well behind her look of total uncaring. "Don't forget it."

The smile he put on his face hid the excitement he was really feeling. Even if he did lose this bet, her terms required him to spend time with her. Three whole days to be exact. "Trust me, I won't."

Were those shivers that just ran down her spine?

Totally unaware of the fact that their friends were making bets on who would win the game, the battle on the soccer field stayed even. Spectacular plays were being made and shots that looked promising were being taken, but equally amazing saves continued to happen. Amu was cheating slightly by using her powers just a little to make her faster and quicker, but no matter how fast she seemed to move, Ikuto's agility prevented her from schooling them.

The pinkette could tell that Utau and Kukai were getting tired from the game. She suspected that Ikuto was as well, considering he was breathing harder than usual, even if he didn't want to show his fatigue. Amu knew that she could continue to play for however long it was required of her, but she was never more thankful when Kairi stood up and declared the game over.

The motive behind the brilliant boy's decision was the fact that Yaya seemed close to fainting. Due to his normally cold behavior towards everyone and her amazing ability to ignore his harsh attitude, he was beginning to like the over eccentric girl. "Sorry guys! It's getting late and we all need to be getting home soon. If we're going to have time for dinner then we need to call the game."

Amu and Utau simply nodded their heads. Kukai was breathing too hard to disagree and Ikuto simply picked up the ball and placed it under his arm. "Too bad for you, Amu. I was going to give you a kiss if you would've won."

The pinkette, who was currently pretending to be out of breath and tired, paused to stare at the boy before her in alarm. "I don't want to know what you were going to do if you won."

With a shrug and a smirk, Ikuto began walking away. "Make you kiss me."

"AS IF I WOULD!"

Utau had to actually hold her friend back from freaking out on the quickly departing boy. "It isn't worth the effort right now. Just get him back for that comment later. Come on, what are we having for dinner?"

Kukai suddenly appeared at Utau's side with his eyes once more full of energy. "Yeah, Hinamori! What's for dinner?"

"Am I cooking for an army or just you two?"

Without having to look at each other, Utau and Kukai reacted the same. "DOESN'T MATTER! I'M THAT HUNGRY!"

Maybe it was the fact that they'd screamed the same thing at the same time in the same way, or it could have been Amu's amused smile, but they turned to face each other while blushing. Without a word, Amu walked away and let them have some privacy.

Utau was the first to break the silence. "You aren't that bad of a soccer player."

With a slight blush, Kukai accepted her compliment and tried to return one of his own. "And you don't make my ears bleed when you sing."

For a moment, he feared that he'd said the wrong thing, but Utau only burst out laughing. Soon enough, Kukai was laughing with her and they were trying to support each other. Instead of staying on their feet, they ended up rolling around on the ground.

Amu watched from afar as her friend finally met a boy that could make her laugh. She remembered the rock star mentioning something about that long ago.

"G-good game, Amu-chan."

With a huge sigh, Amu turned to face the boy that had approached her. At least during the game he had an excuse for watching her. "Thanks Tadase."

With those pleasantries exchanged, they stood in an awkward silence until Amu simply didn't want to stand there anymore with him just looking at her. Without another word, she walked away and headed for her other friends. She noticed that Nagi and Rima were arguing while Kairi was trying to listen to Yaya give him instant replays from the game even though he'd just watched the whole thing with her.

Amu chose to see what Nagi and Rima were talking about. "What's up guys?"

The glare that Rima sent Amu made the girl almost feel threatened. Almost. "You should have won the damn game. Now we don't know who wins."

"What are you talking about?"

Nagi sent Amu a smile before launching into the explanation of the bet. "So you see we don't know who wins since no one did."

Noting that she'd probably have to deal with Utau and Kukai arguing about the same fact later on, Amu shrugged her shoulders. "It was a tie so we both won. Just do both of your terms."

Nagi was fairly certain that Amu was some sort of angel, sent from above to help him with his unrequited love. "I suppose that'll work."

Rima simply rolled her eyes again. "Fine, whatever. I don't care. See you tomorrow, losers."

"I'll be calling you Rima, to set up our date."

There were those damn shivers again.

"Amu! Let's hit the road! I want to shower before this loser gets to your place."

"What loser? In case you didn't notice, we just won!"

Ikuto shrugged as he traded glances with Amu. She was already mentally prepared for this argument. "Save it for dinner. Let's go."

Kukai looked as though he was ready to just head to her place now, but Ikuto stopped him. "Come on dude, let's go get ready and head over there for supper."

Finally tearing his eyes away from the love of his life, Kukai followed Ikuto with his head down in disappointment. Utau happened to see him leaving this way and figured his posture was due to the fact that he knew that he'd lost. "Yeah, you walk away!"

Kukai's head shot up as he spun around. "You just wait, Hoshina! I bet that whatever Amu makes, I'll eat way more than you will!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's a promise!"

.

Morg: I wanted to keep going, but that seemed like such a cute place to stop it.

Ikuto: Doesn't matter, we know it's really because you're lazy.

Amu: Too lazy.

Morg: Yep, because the mountains of homework that I've been hiking this weekend have nothing to do with my updating habits.

Ikuto: They shouldn't.

Amu: Whatever. Just review so Morg will stop her crying.

Morg: … Not crying…


	8. Chapter 8

Morg: Heyo! Someone requested that I update this story so this is me updating this story.

Ikuto: You're okay with your readers doing that?

Amu: Why wouldn't she be?

Morg: Of course! I write this stuff for the people who read it.

Ikuto: So?

Amu: Obviously that means that the readers are important to her.

Morg: Very much so!

Ikuto: But you don't own anything. The only thing that's even yours are the plots.

Amu: Way to point out the obvious, Neko-kun.

Morg: Pen names? Cute.

Ikuto: She is my strawberry!

Amu: Oh jeez…

**~Killed With Kisses~**

Amu and Utau had been ready for Ikuto and Kukai to show up for over twenty minutes before the boys actually knocked on the pinkette's door. The blonde was playing with her long pigtails and Amu knew that it was because she was nervous. Flashing her friend a grin, Amu moved towards the door, taking loud steps so that the boys would hear her coming to let them in. Amu still didn't trust Ikuto enough to not take precautions of making herself look much more human than she was.

Utau rolled her eyes as a brown haired boy bursting with energy flew into the room and pointed dramatically right at her. "ARE YOU READY FOR SUPPER?"

Two seconds, that's how long Utau managed to stay calm before a fire lit in her eyes. Amu instantly shoved Ikuto back out of the apartment and followed him as Utau exploded. The nonhuman girl barely got the door closed in time, although the two teens outside of the apartment could clearly hear everything the blonde said. "YOU BET YOUR ASS, SOUMA! AMU MADE MY FAVORITE, CHICKEN CURRY! PREPARE TO EAT MY DUST!"

Ikuto smirked down at the girl against his chest. Sure he'd felt her body close to his plenty of times during the soccer match, but this was deliciously different. She was pressed close to him because she'd protected him from whatever was happening inside her apartment. The taller boy decided that he didn't mind her closeness at all. There was something about her that drew him towards her. Though, she was elusive in how she behaved, Ikuto had a feeling that she felt the same way about him.

Amu faked a blush as she looked up into azure eyes. How could she have been so dumb as to put herself into this position? Granted she'd done the only thing she could have at the moment by pushing them out of the apartment. Amu knew from experience that Utau could get out of hand fast and that she'd use any means to prove her superiority over everyone else. Thus, Amu had saved herself and Ikuto from being brought into the argument by removing them from the blonde's sight. Unfortunately, Amu had been brought up anyways considering that she was the one that made the food.

Before either teen could say a word, the door was wretched open and Amu's wrist was grabbed and her body yanked back into her apartment. Utau was fuming as she led Amu into the kitchen and stood her in front of the almost finished food. It wasn't as if it was difficult to make the meal they were having, so Amu sort of just stood there awkwardly as Kukai and Utau stared daggers over her table.

Ikuto sauntered into the room without so much of a hint of worry or care to his handsome face. One look at the two beaming lasers into each other's eyes at the table sent him in search of the owner of the apartment. He found her staring at the stove, blatantly ignoring everything happening around her. Ikuto smirked as he made his way up behind her, sneaking so that she'd never hear him coming.

Senses tingly, although Amu couldn't figure out why, the gracious host stirred the pot in front of her. At the last second she realized what was happening and made sure to keep her body from tensing up as Ikuto's chest pressed up against her back. His arms encircled her waist and Amu made herself jump as if she wasn't expecting it. "I-Ikuto!"

The teen smirked as he rested his chin on top of her head. She was the perfect height for him. Another reason for him to decide to make her his. "What's the matter, Amu-koi? You didn't have a problem being this close to me just a few minutes ago."

Rolling her eyes since she knew he couldn't see, Amu wiggled out of his arms. "That was for your own protection."

Ikuto let one of his eyebrows slide up until it was hidden in his silky hair. "Worried about me?"

Scoffing to direct some of the attention off the fact that she sort of had been, Amu turned back to the now finished food. "You wish."

"I do."

"HURRY UP HINAMORI! I'M STARVING!"

"EAGER TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED, SOUMA?"

Saved by her idiotic friends, Amu sent Ikuto an apologetic look before she whisked the food and herself to the table. Utau and Kukai were in the exact same position. Both had their plates in their hands and were holding them out in front of themselves towards the middle of the table where Amu set the pot of rice and the curry. She looked from one to the other and noticed the same look in their eyes. This was going to be very amusing. "Alright, rules are that no one takes a bite until I say so. I will dish out exactly the same amount so no complaining, got it?"

To heads nodded at the same time. Amu smirked as she did exactly as she'd instructed that she'd do. "Begin."

Thinking it wise not to approach the table, Ikuto watched from a safe distance away as spoonful after spoonful of curry was shoved into two awaiting mouths. He was almost disgusted by the lack of manners that the two competitors displayed as they sprayed the table and Amu with bits of rice and chicken. If only he could put a stop to it so that he was able to have a regular meal with his new friends. Though the way they were eating their meals made Ikuto not so hungry anymore.

Amu didn't flinch as food hit her. Not just on her arms as she served more and more food to the two competing but also on her face. She didn't like that so much, but there was little she could do to make it stop. Having learned from past experiences, Amu knew that the only way to get Utau to come down from her high would be to let her compete it out of her. Kukai was the perfect person to give Utau the boost she needed to get all of that energy out of her system. Somehow, Amu saw this becoming a great friendship between the two despite the killer death looks they were sending to each other the entire time they ate.

Every once in a while, the pinkette allowed for her eyes to slide over to where Ikuto stood. His face held a hint of amusement but mostly disgust and amusement. If she didn't know any better, Amu would say that Ikuto would rather not be involved with the other people in the kitchen. The only thing that told her otherwise was the fact that he was still there. There was nothing keeping Ikuto in her apartment and Amu knew that. She sent him a smile once when their eyes met and he seemed to relax slightly after that. Not that she'd have minded if he'd decided to leave. His absence would just mean one less person for her to worry about.

A loud knock sounded at the door before it thrown open to reveal Yaya, Rima, Nagi, Kairi and Tadase. Amu had noticed their presence the moment they'd come in the gate, but it'd be odd if she'd reacted to the fact they were there before they'd attempted to surprise her with their presence. "What are you guys doing here?"

Utau and Kukai ignored everything besides each other as they continued to eat. Rima sent them a look before moving to stand next to Ikuto so she'd be out of the way of all flying food. Nagi and Kairi silently joined her. Yaya, on the other hand, instantly flew to the table. She was attracted to the energy of the competition like a moth to a light. "GO KUKAI! EAT FASTER! COME ON UTAU-CHAN! YOU CAN'T LET A BOY BEAT YOU!"

Amu deiced right then and there that Yaya was not helping the situation. The others just watched the girl move from one side of the table to the other as she cheered for her friends. Tadase either didn't seem to realize that Amu was busy or he didn't care as he suddenly ended up beside her in an attempt to help her. Amu confirmed her belief that he was an idiot.

Tadase didn't seem to get the hint as Amu continued to work around his presence. He continued to try and help her serve the food until Kairi silently moved forward to grab his arm and pull him out of the way. "Let's let them handle this. They seem to be doing a good job so far."

Tadase sighed as he nodded and turned to keep watching the pinkette work at keeping caught up with the two eaters.

Rima rolled her eyes at them and turned to Nagi. "If all the food is gone by the time they are done then you owe me supper."

The smile that crossed his features almost made the short blonde blush. "Of course, Rima-chan. I'd love to take you out to eat."

That did put a blush on her face but she turned away from him so he wouldn't see. "I didn't say I wanted to go out to eat _with_ you. You just have to buy me dinner. _You're_ the one who suggested we come over here to eat."

Keeping his smile in place, Nagi just turned back to the eaters and began praying that they'd eat everything including the table.

Kairi watched Yaya bounce around the room with a ghost of a smile on his lips. The only one that seemed to notice where his eyes were fixed was Ikuto. The older teen couldn't pass up on the chance to tease the usually stoic and masked individual before him. "What's this? You like the loud one?"

Kairi felt his cheeks heat up so slightly that he wasn't sure if his blush was visible or not. "Tsukiyomi-san, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your theories to yourself."

The smirk on Ikuto's face only widened. "Not denying it, are we?"

Yep, he was definitely blushing, but Kairi decided to handle the situation like a man and ignore the fact that he was. That and he ignored Ikuto as well. Luckily for the brilliant green haired student, his older friend decided to drop the subject. Kairi supposed there was no reason to continue it since Ikuto had made his point clear enough.

Finished teasing the brainiac, Ikuto allowed his eyes to roam the room for anything more interesting than the mess at the table. That's when his eyes met a pair of pink ones and he felt his fists clench. One thing that Ikuto noticed was that if Tadase wasn't staring at Amu, he was glaring at Ikuto. The taller teen wanted to know why. What could the little _prince_ have against him? That's when the pair of azure slid over to the pinkette still referring the death match. They flicked back to Tadase and a small smirk formed on Ikuto's face. This was going to be fun. Lots and lots of fun.

.

Morg: Not as long as I was intending, but a good place to leave it!

Ikuto: You're going to have me compete against the Kiddy King for Amu's affection?

Amu: Obviously you know who I'd pick.

Morg: Ikuto.

Ikuto: Me.

Amu: Oh come on!

Morg: You know we're right.

Ikuto: Review if you think Amu should always be with me!

Amu: No one is going to review.


	9. Chapter 9

Morg: Heyo! Enjoy this chapter!

Ikuto: Only if you make it a lemon.

Amu: Not happening!

Morg: Well, it isn't, but only because I don't throw in random lemons.

Ikuto: You should start.

Amu: No thanks! She doesn't own us so she can't.

**~Killed With Kisses~**

Something strange was going on. Amu knew that something very strange was going on. Whenever Tadase happened to be around, Ikuto was suddenly by her side with his arm around her shoulders. A lot of the time he would whisper something ridiculously stupid into her ear. She never missed the looks that he sent to the creepy blond kid that never stopped watching her. Amu didn't know if she should be grateful or if she should punch Ikuto for his closeness. Either way, she was becoming used to him touching her. That alone was very dangerous.

On the other hand, Utau had decided that things were simply too interesting for her to leave quite yet. Something about needing to teach that Souma a real lesson after they tied in their eating contest. Amu wasn't sure why Nagi looked so disappointed when she pulled out more food when the contest was over, but it didn't matter anymore. Oddly enough, Rima looked a little put out as well. Amu decided not to think too much about it. She had other things to worry about.

The pinkette that wasn't human was glad to have Utau staying with her. Having someone else in the apartment helped her to relax even though it was just one more person she had to protect. Better Utau be there with her than somewhere where Amu couldn't protect her at all. That was, if she'd already been found out, which it was more than likely that they knew. They were just approaching her differently than they usually did. Amu felt on edge all the time.

Having Utau there meant more time with Kukai and more time with Kukai meant Ikuto was coming over as well. Before long, Amu found herself being alone with the taller teen. He still seemed a bit off to her and she didn't trust him completely, but she was spending a lot more time with him and getting to know him rather well. She couldn't say that about the creeper Tadase.

Because she wasn't human, Amu didn't sleep. She didn't need sleep. Sometimes she pretended that she was asleep and laid in her bed with her eyes closed and wished that she knew what it felt like to dream. That's what she was doing when she heard it. Maybe it was because her eyes were closed and hence her other senses were heightened, but she heard someone moving around her apartment. Not their footsteps, but almost just like their presence. They were stealthy and silent in their movements. That alone told Amu that it couldn't be Utau. The girl was still sleeping in the other bed. Someone had broken in.

While holding her breath so that she wouldn't make a sound either, Amu moved from her bed and across her room. This was her chance to discover who it was that knew that she was there. The moment she started moving, the other presence seemed to still until there was a sudden burst of speed and they were gone. Amu tore out of her room and down the hall to search the living room. There was nothing. Using her heightened abilities, she scanned for anything out of place. Finding even a strand of hair would be enough to tell her who it was considering she cleaned her apartment every night after everyone left.

Moving just as quickly as the other person had, Amu left her apartment and started searching the area to see if anyone was out and about near her place. Any little hint would be good. If she could terminate this person then she'd be free to keep living in this town with the first real friends she'd ever made.

If things got too risky then she'd flee. There was no doubt in her mind. She'd have to leave them all behind. They'd be fine without her. At that thought, Amu sat down on one of the roofs of a nearby house. They wouldn't be alright. The little voice in the back of her head told her so. If she left them, Easter could just come and take them to lure her back. If anything happened to one of her friends Amu wouldn't hesitate to help them or save them in any way she could. Even if it meant turning herself in. Now she remembered why it was that she avoided making friends in the first place. Any person that she had any contact was a liability to her freedom, but this was the first time that she'd met people that were worth giving up her freedom for. Who would've thought that they were all in the same town?

The wind whisked her pink locks by her face. The dark night did little to hamper her vision. Amu could see just fine. There wasn't anyone in the area. Whoever it was after her was good at hiding their movements. She'd just have to wait for them to try something else and possibly mess up. That possibility was small, though and Amu knew it. Still, she had to hope.

With her decision to stay no matter what made, Amu laid back on the roof to stare up at the stars. If anyone attempted to attack her, she'd feel them coming and be well equipped to stop them before anything could happen.

XXX

That had been a close call. He hadn't wanted to risk attempting to sneak in, but it had been a necessary test in his efforts to discover a weakness. He felt as though he was growing closer to her in the past days, if only that idiot would leave her alone so that he could make his move. He was tired of watching her. Tired of not being able to do anything and pretending to be a regular human. They were made to complete each other. There was no doubt in his mind that Easter would let him have her when they were finished restoring her. They'd be the ultimate team and he could always be with her. She'd like it too, after they program her too. Even if that was the only way that he could have her, he'd take it. Until then, though, he would try to win her over. If he could become better friends with the pinkette that wasn't human then he wouldn't have such a hard time getting her to trust him until he could trap her and take her back.

Watching her as she sat on the roof not far from him, the nonhuman boy wanted to expose himself and explain how they were the same and how they were made for each other, but his programming wouldn't allow him to. He'd have her. There was no doubt about it in his mind.

XXX

Utau was up and cooking breakfast by the time Amu came back. Neither girl said a word about the pinkette's absence that morning. Utau knew better than to bring something up that Amu obviously didn't want to talk about. This was not the first time she'd witness this sort of behavior and her past experiences told her it would be fruitless to bring it up again.

Thankful for the silent, non-judging atmosphere, Amu joined her friend at the table to eat what was cooked. The eggs were a little burnt but all in all it was a good meal. "Thanks for the meal."

Utau only nodded as she watched her friend dig in. She was happy to help Amu out by making breakfast for the girl since Amu cooked all the time, but something was off this morning. The tall blonde knew that it had something to do with why Amu had been gone that morning. Before she could open her mouth to utterly the sounds to form a word a knock sounded at Amu's door.

As if the pinkette had been anticipating it, she was out of her seat and to the door within seconds. Utau was used to her moving fast, but this was a little ridiculous. Again, she said not a word.

"Rima? What brings you over here so early in the morning?"

The shorter blonde strolled into the apartment as if she belonged there. One more chair at the table was filled as she sat down and stared without emotion at the other two girls. "I have a date today and I need your advice."

"No way! A shortie like you got a date? Who are you blackmailing?"

Rima narrowed her eyes at the famous popstar. "Nagihiko asked me out. Well sort of."

"Either he did or he didn't. Which is it?"

The glare Rima had fixed on Utau never diminished, but then again, Utau returned the look of disdain with pleasure. "The date was part of a bet we –"

Utau flicked her hand into the air and turned her head as if she was bored. "I knew it; the only way someone like you would get a date is if a bet was involved."

"Shut the hell up, Senorita Giant."

"What the hell did you just call me, Tiny Legs?"

Amu decided this was the part where she should cut in. "Rima made a bet with Nagi at the soccer match. If we had won the game then she would've won the bet. Since it was a tie they both won. So Rima has to go on a date, but Nagi has to hold up his part of the bargain and be a slave."

"Ohhhhhh." Utau rolled her head from one side to the other so that Rima had a clear view of her unimpressed face. "Figures you would demand that he be your slave. Something so precious shouldn't even go outside."

"Do you want something so precious to kick your ass?"

Once again, Amu felt the need to intervene. "What do you need help with, Rima?"

The shorter of the two blondes turned to her pink haired friend with that same faint hint of worry on her face. "I don't know how to act on a date."

Utau couldn't help but snort at that confession. "Are we supposed to be surprised?"

Amu cut off her friends before another bicker fight could commence. "And you are coming to me for help? I don't know if you can't tell, but I'm no good with boys."

Laughter rang out from across the table, causing two sets of golden eyes to turn to the third girl. "I doubt that Amu has ever been kissed!"

Amu blushed a little, but Rima scoffed at that. "Oh please! Amu is beautiful, I'm pretty sure that at least one boy has stolen a kiss. What about Ikuto, or hell! Even Tadase has been sure to try."

Amu averted her eyes to the floor. She was about to respond with there was no one that could attest to being kissed by her. That was only because her kisses were lethal. Utau beat her to the punch to answer, however. "Amu doesn't kiss people. Amu doesn't hug people either. At least she didn't use to. I'm noticing some changes though. You let people get closer to you now, Amu. I'm glad for you though."

The pinkette's head snapped up so she could look into Utau's eyes. Her friend looked truly happy for her. Utau was right though, Ikuto was definitely allowed inside of her no go zone. For some reason she just couldn't say no when ever he approached her. It was like some unspoken law that Ikuto could touch her. Amu would like to see anyone else get close to her though. "She's right, I don't like to be touched, but I'm working on it. Ikuto doesn't know, but he's helping me out with that."

Rima nodded her head rather quickly as if she really didn't care. "That's nice and all, but what about me? I have a date tonight!"

A sigh escaped Amu's lips before she could stop it. "Honestly Rima, Nagi wouldn't have asked you if he didn't want to go out with YOU."

Utau nodded in her bored way. "Yeah, he wants you to just be you. Don't try to act any differently."

"But I'm usually a huge bitch to him."

"Apparently he's got some kind of fetish."

Amu cut in once again before anything else could start between them. "That isn't true. Nagi knows that you aren't always like that. He likes you anyways so even if you are a bit on the cold side. Just remember that, but don't try to act too nice. Just be you."

Utau nodded but Rima still didn't look convinced.

.

Morg: There you go! The date is coming up in the next chapter!

Ikuto: So I'm the only one allowed close to Amu, huh? I like that.

Amu: I don't.

Morg: You rarely like anything.

Ikuto: No, she likes it all. She's just pretending that she doesn't.

Amu: This isn't pretend.

Morg: They're fighting again. Time to leave.

Ikuto: Come here, Amu. I'll show you just how much you enjoy it.

Amu: No way! You stay over there!

Morg: Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Morg: Heyo! Apparently my diabolical plans to make you all review aren't working…

Ikuto: You honestly thought saying 'review please' would be enough?

Amu: She's a bit on the slow side.

Morg: So I'm going to give you this ridiculously cute and fluffy chapter with the hopes that it'll make you love me enough to review.

Ikuto: She's got to be on drugs.

Amu: Thank the heavens she doesn't own us!

**~Killed With Kisses~**

Trying on a hundred outfits would not be enough to describe Rima's morning as she was getting ready for her date. All these ridiculously cute clothes that would never be enough to impress the man that was taking her out infuriated the girl to the point of wanting to burn them all. The worst part may have been the fact that Nagihiko had some fashion sense due to the fact that his parents had forced him to wear girly clothing for the first part of his life.

Falling back onto her bed, Rima let out a long sigh before she closed her eyes and pointed randomly to what she might where. That plan had sounded stupid in her head and even dumber when she'd actually carried it out. There was no way she could wear that shirt with those pants. They simply didn't belong together.

The sound of the doorbell ringing through her huge house was too soon for the girl not ready to go on her date. However, she had no choice but to answer the door anyways.

Nagi lifted an eye once he noticed that his partner for his date was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. "I knew that you didn't want to go, but this is a whole new level of refusal."

Rima rolled her eyes before she grabbed his wrist and dragged him into her house. "I can't find anything to wear. You used to dress like a girl. Help me pick something out."

Nagihiko couldn't stop the smile on his face even if he'd wanted to. "Trying hard to impress me?"

"Shut it cross dresser or I'll give you a reason to never dress like a man again."

Wincing slightly, Nagi had to admit that Rima could be quite creative. "Alright, just don't make my hand fall off before we get to your room."

Blushing slightly, Rima loosened the nervous death grip she'd bestowed upon the man she'd been dragging behind her. "Right, here's my room. Start picking."

The moment it took for the awe of the mess of clothing to finally sink in, Rima had already crossed the sea of shirts and skirts to stand near her closet, which to Nagi's amazement, had just as many clothes still in it. "R-Rima, how is this even possible?"

The short blonde just shrugged. "I didn't say you had to clean it up. Just help me pick out something to wear."

After shaking off whatever stupor had come over him, Nagihiko began his search for the ultimate outfit that the girl he liked was asking him to find. Digging through layers of clothing, he found a shirt that he thought was extremely cute and would look even better on her. After that he moved onto the closet where he went through racks and racks of bottoms to find the perfect match. Once the outfit was picked out, Nagi was promptly kicked out of the room so Rima could change.

"So, what do you think?"

The seconds that Nagi was silent were only there because Rima took his breath away. She looked amazing in the top and bottoms that he'd found for her. "Perfect, are you ready to go now?"

Nodding, Rima allowed for Nagi to take her hand before they left her house. "Sorry about making us so late."

Never in a million years had he expected to hear those words out of her mouth. "Don't worry; this doesn't mess up our plans in the slightest."

"Like I'd care if it did." Rima winced at her own words before she took a deep breath. "I'm working on it."

That second part left Nagi a little stunned. The girl he'd asked out for the day was quickly becoming the most interesting girl he'd ever met. Like he didn't like her enough already. "Working on what?"

"On not saying mean things to you. We are on a date…"

Definitely interesting. "Rima, I don't mind. Don't feel bad. I know that you're only here because of the bet."

That irked her a little. "Like I would go out with you even if you did win the bet if I didn't want to!"

That put a little hint of blush on both of their faces as they refused to meet each other's eyes. Nagi was never more thankful in his life than when they reached the place he was leading them to. "Here we are!"

"The book store?" Rima couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She'd expected a date with Nagi to be amazing, but this was a little bit of a letdown. "Why are we at the book store?"

Chuckling, Nagi pushed open the doors and dragged his date inside. "Since we have to fulfill both sides of the bet, I'm simply trying to kill two birds with one stone." He led her over to where the gag manga were shelved and picked out the newest book that she didn't have to a series that he knew she loved. "Here we are. I believe that I have to buy this for you, no?"

Rima lifted an eyebrow. She really wanted that book. "Yes, you do."

Knowing that she really just wanted the book that he held, Nagi grinned. "Good, because you'll need it for the next part of our date."

Rima didn't know what to say to that. In fact, she stayed silent as Nagi paid for the book and then took her hand once more to lead them out of the store and towards the park. He picked a secluded area and sat down against the base of the tree. It wasn't until he patted the ground between his legs did Rima designate a response with words. "What?"

"Sit down, Rima. I'm going to do that killing two birds thing again. While you read the gag manga, I'm going to give you a massage. Just like we agreed."

Still a little skeptic, Rima sat down far enough in front of Nagi that they weren't touching. She was, however, pulled back until her back hit his chest. "What are you doing?"

Nagi chuckled as he leaned forward to place his hands on her shoulders. "Won't be much of a massage if you're so far away."

Thanking whatever higher power had granted that she was facing away from the man now rubbing small circles with the pads of his thumbs into her shoulder blades, Rima felt the rush of blood to her face. Her blush had to be dark since it made her head feel a little dizzy. With slightly trembling hands, she pulled the manga towards her and tried to relax enough to actually read what the words said.

After a while though, she got used to Nagi rubbing her shoulders, back and neck and thus relaxed enough to actually read her new book while sitting in Nagi's lap. The initial embarrassment quickly disappeared, leaving Rima with just contentment as she giggled at all the right places in her book.

At first, Nagi had concentrated on the fact that the girl he adored was in his lap, but after the sixth time that she'd shown him her book so that he'd know what she was laughing about, Nagi decided to just read along with her. Rima made sure that he was ready before she'd turn the page. Soon enough her giggles turned into them full out laughing as they read through the gag manga together.

Rima had to admit that Nagi had the right kind of sense of humor. He knew when to laugh or when a joke slightly missed its mark. She respected him for that completely. A sad feeling entered her mind as she closed the book. Usually she did read them in one sitting, but never before had she had so much fun. "Well, thanks for ruining that for me."

The puzzled look on his face only made her giggle a little. "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't look so broken. I meant that now I'll never have as much fun reading these on my own."

Suddenly the fact that she was resting back against his chest with his arms around her became all too apparent for both Rima and Nagi. They lightly blushed before Nagi cleared his throat. "I suppose I'll just have to read them with you from now on."

Rima didn't know what to say to that. Her blush, however, darkened considerably at the thought of being in his arms again. "I'll be holding you to that."

Not knowing what to say, a silence fell over them once again until a light gurgling noise could be heard. "I suppose that means that it's time for supper."

Rima rolled her eyes before pushing herself out of the warmth that was Nagi's embrace. She would never admit to the fact that she quite enjoyed spending the afternoon in his arms. Not to anyone for any reason. "I guess so. Is this also going to be a two birds thing? Are you going to serve me or something?"

Nagi couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I wasn't planning on it, but the only way you'll ever know for sure is if you come with me."

Rima stared at the hand that he offered to her for only a second before she timidly placed hers in his. "Whatever."

The smile on his face would probably never disappear while he was in her company and Nagihiko quite liked that thought. He led her to a restaurant, one of the only ones in town, and even ordered for her what he thought she'd enjoy the most from the menu.

Rima had to admit that so far the date was going rather well and that she hadn't messed it up with her big mouth too bad. At least not yet. The fact that she had to make it through dinner weighed heavily on her mind though. Out of her nervousness, she didn't hear what he said to her the first time. "Huh?"

With a concerned look in his eyes, Nagi kept his smile in place as he asked again. "I said are you okay? You got quiet all of a sudden."

The words came to her mind and began to bubble up in her throat before Rima could actually stop them. They came out in a jumbled mess as she did her best to make sure he wouldn't actually hear what she said. "Wish you would be."

The coughing sort of fit that suddenly came over his partner had Nagi slightly worried. Something was definitely up with the girl. "Hey Rima, do you know why I asked you out on a date as part of the bet."

"Because you like to be tortured."

Laughing, Nagi leaned forward while shaking his head. "This isn't torture for me at all. It's because I like you. I like your snappy comebacks and the way you say what's on your mind. I don't know if you've never noticed, but I don't get offended by what you say to me."

"That's only because I'm not being mean enough."

That response only earned a rather large smile from the man across from her. "The meanest thing you could say to me would be that you hate me. Everything else is nothing compared to that."

"Why would that be?" She truly was puzzled by this. Why in the world would Nagihiko care if she hated him? "It's not like you've ever done anything to make me hate you, so I guess you're in the clear."

Reaching across the table, Nagi took one of her small hands in his. "I'm glad that you said that. And I would dislike it because you are the one person that is precious to me to the point where I don't think I'd be able to stand it if you did hate me."

Once again, red was the dominate coloring of her face. Rima couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "I don't think you're too bad yourself."

Knowing that that was the best he was going to get out of her for now, Nagi released her hand just as their food came. "I'm looking forward to being your servant for the three days you decide, Rima."

Her fork paused halfway to her mouth as her eyes slightly narrowed. "Why?"

Grinning with a totally different meaning behind the look, Nagi leaned forward as if it were a secret. "I get to spend three days with you and nothing you can say will make me leave you side, _master_."

His words shouldn't have sent a shiver down her spine. They shouldn't have made goose bumps rise up on her flesh. Because if they did then that meant that she liked him. Rima couldn't help it though, as those tiny shivers raced through her or as those bumps rose up on her skin. The promise of being her slave was almost too much for her to bear. Instead she fixed her eyes on her plate and concentrated on what he'd ordered her for dinner.

The walk back to her house was silent except for the occasional comment that Nagi made about something or another. He didn't mind walking in silence so much but he could tell that Rima was more and more nervous as they approached her house. "Rima, was it okay for me to take you out today?"

That question almost made Rima stop in her tracks. "Yeah, why?"

"You look like you're dreading going home."

So she'd been found out. "That's what I get for being obvious. You're right. I don't want to go home."

"Why not?"

Rima sighed before she turned to face Nagi on her doorstep. "This house is empty except for me. I just don't like it."

Leaning in, Nagi placed a light kiss on her lips. "When I come over to serve you, you won't be alone."

"Like I want you here!"

The blush on her cheek spoke volumes to the graceful boy as he stepped away from the door and the girl he'd just kissed. "Good night, Rima."

Halting in her rush to open the door and disappear, Rima glanced back to give the boy on her doorstep one last smile. "Don't die on the way home."

His laughter was heard even after the door was shut.

XXX

Amu smiled as Nagi went on his way through the night. Neither one had been aware of her presence throughout their date, but Amu had just been too curious as to what normal humans did for dates. Not that she'd ever end up on a date herself. She had only wanted to know. Good thing she was great at pretending because something just told her that Rima was going to want to tell her all about it after Amu managed to get her to open up the next day.

Happy for her friends, Amu tuned and went home without noticing that a different set of eyes had been on her throughout the day.

.

Morg: So I added in a little bit of creepiness at the end. This story is supposed to be creepy.

Ikuto: You've done a nice job.

Amu: I'll say.

Morg: So I haven't had any guess for a while as to who the other nonhuman is. Tadase or Ikuto.

Ikuto: Your point? This is Amuto; I'll end up with Amu anyways.

Amu: As much as I hate that fact, he is right.

Morg: Amuto does not mean that you two will end up together.

Ikuto: What!

Amu: Really! Ah in that case! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Morg: Heyo! So this is Amuto.

Ikuto: You covered that in the last chapter.

Amu: What are you getting at?

Morg: So I guess we need some Amuto moments.

Ikuto: Yes!

Amu: No, you don't have to!

Morg: Well, even though I don't own anything…

Ikuto: You can write this anyways. I give you my permission to write it.

Amu: I don't! I don't want any part of it.

**~Killed With Kisses~**

Although she was trying, Utau just wasn't that sneaky. Amu was waiting for her at the door as the blonde tried to stealthily walk down the hall towards the door. "Oh hey Amu."

"What's up Utau?"

The blonde swallowed before giving the girl she was currently living with a small grin. "Just, you know, going out for a walk or something."

The girl used to be good at lying. Back when she didn't care about hurting other people. Now, however, she was too conscious of the act and couldn't seem to master it as she once had. "I see. Am I invited or is this a private walk?"

The softest hint of pink colored the taller girl's cheeks. "I'm meeting someone."

"Kukai?"

There was that heat in her face again. Why did she always turn that shade of red when the energetic boy was mentioned? "Maybe. What's it matter to you?"

Sighing, Amu shoved herself off the doorframe she'd been leaning against. "Nothing, just wondering if you were going to be back for dinner or not."

Utau stole closer to the door as Amu moved further away from it. "Probably not. Kukai said something about getting ramen. Don't worry about us!"

The pinkette waved one hand over her head as her best friend bolted from her presence. Granted, Amu could be intimidating when she wanted to be, but the pressure she'd just put on her friend was only a light tease. Yet, the girl still sprinted from her presence. Sometimes she really hated not being human.

Kukai was waiting for the blonde at the gates leading out of the home Amu was staying behind. "Hey there! Ready to go?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Souma?"

The boyish grin covered his face as Kukai started off walking backwards so he could still see the girl he was hanging out with. "Of course it is! Ikuto and Amu definitely need to spend some time together!"

Giving in, Utau only grinned before she took off past the boy that was currently showing off. "Then let's get out of here before she figures out what we did!"

Only catching the end of the conversation, Ikuto could only wonder what Utau was talking about as he entered through the gate to Amu's apartment. He was told by Kukai that everyone was getting together for dinner and that he should head over there as soon as possible. Hence, Ikuto was showing up, though he wasn't sure why Utau and Kukai were leaving.

Amu was caught almost completely off guard when there was a suddenly a knock at her door. Utau had only just left and she'd been able to hear Kukai pick her up at the gate. There had been no warning that someone was approaching her door. With her guard up, Amu slowly opened the door. Not enough to let whoever it was in, but enough to see out without seeming like she was protecting herself. "I-Ikuto?"

"Yo."

"What are you doing here?"

One of his eyebrows disappeared up into his hair as Ikuto took in the sight of the confused girl in front of him. "What do you mean? Kukai said that I should come over tonight."

Her mind had already processed several possible scenarios that had put them in the situation they were currently in. However, for the sake of looking a tad bit dense, Amu feigned confusion. "Nobody is supposed to be coming over tonight. Utau and Kukai are going out together."

"Ah, that makes so much more sense now." Ikuto sighed as he leaned against the frame of the pinkette's door. No way was he leaving now that he was already all the way there. "So are you going to let me in?"

"W-why?"

A smirk quickly stole over his features until Ikuto could hardly contain himself. He leaned his face in a little closer so that his words would be a bit more intimate. "So we can spend some _alone_ time together, of course."

Amu turned bright pink before she gripped the door harder. Her reaction was fake, certainly, but this was how she thought a girl would react to someone like Ikuto saying that to them. "That's alright. I'm a bit busy so you should just go home."

His smirk stayed strong as Ikuto leaned back again. "You'd send me home with an empty stomach? So harsh, Amu."

Actual shivers shot down her spine at the sound of her name. All of her reactions were always forced so why was it when he said her name she had a real one. "O-oh. I suppose I could fix you something quick."

As quick as she could, Amu fled from the doorway so that Ikuto couldn't catch her with his long arms. Touching was something he tended to do with her and at the moment her mind was trying to process why she'd reacted that way.

The boy was almost disappointed as he entered the apartment. She'd run like a mouse escaping a snake. Ikuto felt as if she saw him as a predator. Then again, the girl was pretty attractive. He'd tap that in a heartbeat. "So what are we having?"

Running over a mental list of all the ingredients she had in her little apartment, Amu looked for the easiest recipe she could make with the limited stuff she had. Several meals were out of the question until she settled on making a pizza. Why not? It'd be quick and easy. "How about pizza?"

"Only if I can help you make it."

That stunned the girl. She'd never pegged Ikuto as the cooking type. He just didn't seem like he cared enough to want to prepare his own food. More like the type to buy prepackaged food that was easy to eat. "Sure, I guess so. Wash your hands."

Doing as he was told, Ikuto ran the hot water over his hands before soaping up and cleaning his hands well. The soft cotton towel soaked all the water off his skin before he went to stand next to the pinkette. Watching as Amu pulled out different things that they'd need, Ikuto smirked. He watched for a few seconds as she stretched out her shorter body to reach the starch that sat on a higher self. Her fingers tips brushed the box but couldn't grasp it. Placing himself behind her, Ikuto reached over her to take the box in his hand and pulled it down to set it on the counter in front of her. To his delight, Amu blushed a deep red as she stared down at the box.

His body was so close to hers that she could feel his heat through his clothes and hers. He was the only human that was allowed to touch her. The soccer game hadn't counted, although Amu had done her best to not allow contact. At the moment, however, they weren't playing a game and yet her fake heart was beginning to beat faster. Disengaging was the best option so Amu maneuvered her way out of the arms that almost had her trapped against the counter. "Th-thanks."

For a moment, Ikuto only stared at the shorter girl before he shrugged and held up his hands. "I'm ready to help."

Amu instantly put Ikuto to work mixing the ingredients for the crust as she grabbed out the other stuff to use as toppings. Once he was done, she washed her own hands before digging into the dough like batter and folding it over and over until it was no longer sticky.

Ikuto watched her precise moves as she cooked. Amu might seem klutzy sometimes, but when the girl got started on a recipe she was as graceful as a ballet dancer. Her powerful strokes folded the dough over perfectly every time. Ikuto had to admit that it was sort of a turn on watching her work so hard to prepare him food. He could get used to this sort of life.

"Grab that pan and spray it with the nonstick spray. I'm going to put the dough on there in a second and then we'll add the sauce and the toppings. The oven is almost preheated."

Ikuto complied automatically with what she told him to do. Once again, he watched as Amu manhandled the dough as she laid it out on the pan and smoothed it so it covered everything. Quickly, they added the sauce and other toppings before sliding it into the oven and setting the timer.

"What now?"

Amu smiled up at the taller boy. He'd been a good helper while they made their dinner. "We wait for it to cook. So Ikuto, tell me about yourself."

Stalking the chair just like a big cat, Ikuto slinked over to the table and settled down. "Amu-chan wants to know about me? What do you want to know?"

The pinkette shrugged as she too moved to sit at her table. "Doesn't matter. What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Besides thinking about you?" He smirked as a blush covered her face. Man he was good at doing that to her. "I recently discovered that I like music. I also like walking around without going any one place in particular. What about you, Amu?"

Thinking hard, Amu decided to just be honest. "I don't really have something I do for fun. I cook and clean a lot. Utau complains that there isn't a speck of dust anywhere in the apartment. Apparently it is unnatural."

Ikuto let out a chuckle at that. "No hobbies at all?"

Thinking back on it, Amu smiled internally. How amusing it would be for her to just tell the boy before her that she had lethal kisses. He'd never believe her though. "I used to draw and sing but I don't really do much of that anymore."

"Oh, why not?"

_Because I'm being chased by an organization that wants to use me to assassinate people._ "I don't really have time for it anymore. I'm too busy cooking and then cleaning everything up. Utau and Kukai are keeping me on my toes."

Something about the way she said it made Ikuto think that he wasn't getting the whole truth. "You know, if we find something we love to do then we make time in our lives to do that thing. I like listening to music and going for walks so I listen to music while I'm walking. If you love to draw and sing then you should work them into your life. Sing while you cook or draw a picture of the mess you're about to clean."

Before Amu could respond the timer was beeping, signaling that their pizza was ready to come out of the oven. She quickly pulled it out and set it on the stove to let it cool for a moment before slicing it and serving it to the boy waiting at her table. "I know what you mean and I understand. I just don't like it when people hear me singing."

Chuckling once again, Ikuto scooped up his slice of the pizza and gave Amu a once over. "Maybe sometime I can help you get over that stage fright of yours."

With a small nod of her head, Amu bit into her own slice and tried not to think about why she felt so happy about Ikuto offering to spend more time with her.

.

Morg: There you go! Amuto!

Ikuto: Not exactly what I wanted though.

Amu: This is a T story!

Morg: She's got a point.

Ikuto: You changed other T stories to M.

Amu: Not this one!

Morg: Yeah, this one will remain a T.

Ikuto: Stupid.

Amu: Yeah!

Morg: Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Morg: Heyo! I think it might be the change of scenery or the Michigan air, but I feel like writing all the time.

Ikuto: That isn't a bad thing.

Amu: For you maybe, but the things she writes…

Morg: Do go on.

Ikuto: What about the things Morg writes?

Amu: Let's just say I'm glad that she doesn't actually own us.

**~Killed With Kisses~**

"So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean, Amu?"

The pinkette sighed. She wasn't good with things like this. Sitting at her table with Ikuto after everything was cleaned and put away from their pizza dinner, Amu had no clue as to what to do next. Blame it on not being human or blame it on not being good with boys, it didn't matter. Amu still had no idea what to do next with her evening alone with Ikuto. "Well, what do you want to do now? Usually Kukai and Utau fight or something and that takes up the evening. What do we do when they aren't here?"

Ikuto fell silent for a moment. Amu was really cute. The confident girl didn't lose an ounce of her confidence while admitting that she wasn't sure how spending alone time with a boy went. She just confidently stated that she didn't know. Ikuto found it adorable. He couldn't not answer her. "How about we go for a walk? Maybe we'll run into those two and they can explain why they lied to me. Not that I'm angry about spending some alone time with you."

There was that blush again. Why did she feel so happy that Ikuto didn't just say that he was going home now that he'd eaten? Deciding to ignore it, Amu nodded her head. "Sure, a walk would be nice."

Ikuto smirked as he got up and moved towards the door. Amu had been right when she said that she kept the place ridiculously clean. The taller boy knew he'd have to be careful to keep no evidence of his presence as to lessen the work for the girl he found interesting. "Then let's go."

XXX

"Why are we here, Rima?"

"Slaves shouldn't question their masters."

Nagihiko sighed as he followed the short blonde who had captured his heart into a store. Today had been one of his days of servitude. Nagi had to admit that he loved every second of it. Rima tried to be harsh several times, but the girl always came off as adorable in Nagi's eyes. He knew that she was simply testing him by giving him tasks to see how far he'd go to please her. Granted, not all of them were horrible in Naghiko's mind. He quite enjoyed the swimsuit shopping. He'd even managed to make the girl blush when he commented a few of the suits.

Rima didn't know why she was doing what she was doing. Part of her wanted to push the boy away. Why deal with him when she could go back to being happy by herself? All alone. That was what she wanted, right? Then why did she keep doing things to keep him by her side? Why did he make her feel so warm?

Nagi only smiled as he followed Rima. They weren't done shopping yet, but pretty soon the girl would have to carry her own bags. Nagi was running out of hands to hold stuff. The rich girl certainly knew how to spend her money. "I apologize, master. Please do not be upset with a lowly servant such as me."

His words probably sounded innocent to anyone that may have heard, but Rima knew the difference in the tone of his voice. Shivers ran down her spine. "S-so what are we doing after this?"

"Aren't you the master?"

"I think the day will be over when we finish this."

Nagihiko smirked. The day of servitude would be over and yet Rima still wanted to spend more time with him. Things were definitely in his favor. "How about a walk in the park?"

The short blonde simply nodded and paid for her last items of the day.

XXX

Utau stared at the boy before her in disbelief. They had the entire evening to themselves and this was what he was suggesting? Could this boy get any stupider? "Why do we need to play soccer in the park? We could do anything and go anywhere!"

Kukai only smiled that charming smile of his before turning around to walk backwards and give the girl he was with a serious face while still grinning. "Hoshina! Why would we go and do the things that you can do anytime? Aren't you a famous rock star? How often do you just get to chill and play at the park without there being a meaning behind it? Let's just relax and have fun. Let loose."

The ridiculously, stupidly cute boy had a point when he put it that way. Utau couldn't come up with an argument so in the end she just agreed. "Sure, whatever. Let loose. I can handle that."

Kukai kept up his brilliant grin before spinning around to line himself up next to her. "So let's race!"

"It is on, Souma!"

XXX

Yaya wasn't sure what was going on. Kairi had asked her to go with him to the library and so she went with him to the library. For some odd reason, the smarter boy decided to sit down and read while they were there. Make no mistake, Yaya loved to read as well, but at the moment she was with Kairi. Kairi! The boy with green hair and glasses! The boy that screamed nerd and the boy that made her heart beat faster than candy ever could. Why did they have to be reading? "Kairi-san, Yaya wants to go to the park?"

A sigh escaped his lips as Kairi shut the book in his hands with a snap. How silly of him to think that Yaya would enjoy this? She was obviously the type of girl to not share his interests in reading. "I'm sorry for bringing you to a boring place. Sure, let's go to the park."

Yaya frowned. "What do you mean a boring place? Yaya loves the library, Yaya just feels a little restless right now and wants to go to the park with Kairi-san!"

Smiling a very, very small smile, Kairi nodded his head. "Alright then, let's go to the park."

XXX

Amu could sense them before they ever got close to the park. The other bodies moving in their direction while some were already there. She could always feel the people around her. Except for Ikuto. He was just good at being silent though so she didn't think anything of it.

Despite knowing that they were there, Amu also knew that she couldn't do a thing when she realized that the soccer game that Utau and Kukai were playing was about to include her and Ikuto. The ball was kicked out of control and sailing through the air straight at her. Amu knew it without ever seeing the ball. In fact, she was facing the opposite direction with Ikuto since they had only just arrived and hadn't made it to the fields yet.

Being not human gave Amu the advantage. There was plenty of time for her to stop the ball, but it would call for some out of this world moves and she couldn't do that. Not with Ikuto beside her and Tadase in a tree not far away. Her moves would lead to questions that she just didn't want to answer. So resigning herself to being struck hard by the ball directly on the back of her head, Amu waited for her fate and the slight pain that she'd feel. Of course, she'd have to play it up and act like she was human, but it wouldn't be hard. A lot less difficult that coming up with excuses.

The ball never hit, however. Just before the flying object came into contact with its target, Amu was saved. Ikuto snapped his wrist and sent the ball flying through the air in a different direction. Amu tried not to be pleased by the fact that it just happened to hit Tadase, causing the creepy boy to fall out of the tree, but she couldn't help it.

Turning while putting on a surprised face, Amu faked her shock the best she could. "Th-thanks Ikuto! That would have hurt."

Smirking at his success with killing two birds with one stone, Ikuto just leaned a little closer and feigned checking Amu for injuries while taking her chin into his hand and pulling her face closer to his. "Are you alright? That could have caused some real damage."

Amu nodded while her cheeks burned. Why did she blush for real when Ikuto touched her? Why did that stupid scientist give her the ability to actually blush for real? Damn that man! Damn this man! How could he make her feel so safe when she knew that he could be the biggest danger to her freedom out of everything else? 'F-fine."

"Amu! Are you okay! Stupid Souma is an idiot!"

"Hey! Hoshina! I'm not an idiot! It isn't my fault that Amu just happened to get in the way of my awesome kick!"

Ikuto only chuckled before releasing Amu's chin. "Glad to see that you are okay."

Still blushing, Amu looked down and nodded.

Utau shared a grin with Kukai as they watched the interaction. She'd known the moment she say Ikuto touch Amu and the girl let him that Amu liked the lanky boy. He wasn't much to Utau's taste, but if liked him then that was good enough for the famous girl. "You should still apologize! What if Ikuto hadn't saved her?"

After Kukai seriously apologized, the four friends decided to walk around together, completely forgetting the boy on the ground in pain and their ball. The evening was moving on, but the sun still gave off plenty of light. Soon enough they met Nagi and Rima also going for a walk. The conversation was short before they agreed to walk along too. Their friends said not a word as to Nagi having his arm around Rima's shoulders.

Several minutes later, a squeal was heard. Heading towards the sound, the six friends met up with an excited Yaya and a not so bored looking Kairi. By this time the sun was quickly setting. Curious as to why Yaya had squealed, Amu approached their other two friends. "What's up guys?"

Yaya only squealed again before gripping Kairi's hand and pointing towards the darkening sky. "Yaya just saw another one, Kairi-san!"

Seeing as how the overly stimulated girl was not going to answer them due to her state, Kairi turned towards the approaching group and answered the question. "We are just enjoying the park this evening and Yaya spotted a –"

"Yaya sees one! Yaya sees another firefly, Kairi-san! Look at them!"

Soon enough the sky was full of blinking lights. Amu watched them for the first time ever. Before, she'd seen them of course, but she'd always ignored them as just another useless bug. Now, however, watching the girl gaze at them and even seeing some of the others watch them in awe, Amu couldn't help but appreciate their beauty.

Ikuto slid closer to the girl he'd spent the evening with. "What's so great about them?"

Amu shrugged as she looked back at him, noticing how close he was and not doing a thing to move away. "I'm not sure. I guess they are sort of pretty to watch."

Ikuto said not a word as he slipped his arm around Amu's shoulders to watch the bugs float lazily in the air and display their lights. He couldn't help but note how good it felt to have the shorter girl beside him.

.

Morg: Oh look at that! More fluff!

Ikuto: Yeah…

Amu: At least this won't go beyond that.

Morg: No, but it is going to be epic!

Ikuto: Just write the good stuff.

Amu: Whatever. Review if you want.


	13. Chapter 13

Morg: Heyo! I hope you are all enjoying my **birthday **surprise!

Ikuto: Yes, we are.

Amu: I think you are laying on the sarcasm just a little too thickly there Ikuto.

Morg: I don't really care. As long as my readers love it!

Ikuto: Yeah, them.

Amu: If you owned us then you could make us.

Morg: Yeah, because I want that.

**~Killed With Kisses~**

Looking to her left, Amu noticed that Rima and Yaya had long ago fallen asleep once the sky had gone completely dark. To her right she found the same result with Utau. Apparently it was the human thing to do, so Amu settled more into the grass and closed her eyes while slowing down her breathing to a sleeping rate. Since Amu couldn't actually sleep she pretended.

Ikuto smirked as he looked at the girl beside him. She was slightly leaning against him with her eyes closed. She'd fallen asleep a little too quickly to actually be asleep. He knew that she was only faking, but he didn't know why and he definitely wasn't about to ruin her fun. "Think maybe we should get them home?"

Nagi looked down at the girl sleeping in his lap. Her chest rose and dropped as she breathed in her sleep. "I don't mind this at all."

Kukai looked at the girl resting against him. "She's going to be heavy, but I'll carry her."

Kairi pushed his glasses up his nose. "I brought Yaya so I'll take her home. I'm responsible for her after all."

Ikuto let out a chuckle before getting to his feet and lifting the pinkette into his arms. "Let's get them home since it is so late already."

The others got up as well with their respected girls in their arms. Kukai headed in the same direction as Ikuto considering that Utau was currently staying with Amu. Joking around, they talked with each other while they walked. Of course, they were careful not to wake the girls in their arms, though Ikuto knew he couldn't considering she was already awake.

The door to Amu's apartment was unlocked so the two boys just went right in. Kukai moved down the hall with Utau to put her in her bed, but Ikuto stopped. He waited until Kukai was in the bedroom before he looked down at the girl in his arms. "Are you ready to stop pretending?"

Amu had been extremely careful the entire time Ikuto had been carrying her. There was no way that the boy should know that she was awake. So playing along with the sleeping idea, Amu slowly opened her eyes to look up at the boy holding her. "Wh-what are you ta-talking about?"

The yawn was rather cute, at least Ikuto thought so but it wasn't convincing. "Save it, I know when someone is sleeping and when they aren't."

Amu began to struggle so that she could at least have her feet on the ground, but Ikuto's hands only tightened around her so that she couldn't escape them. "Not so fast, were you pretending just so I would carry you or was there a different reason behind your trick?"

Giving up just before Amu began to use her nonhuman powers, she settled for pausing in her struggles and pouting a little. "The others were sleeping. Wouldn't I be weird if I was the only one still awake?"

Ikuto shrugged while the girl was still in his arms. The move brought her closer to his chest for just a brief moment. "I don't think it matters. So what if you're different?"

Not knowing how to respond to that, Amu settled for having the conversation in his arms since he wasn't moving to put her down. "Isn't being different weird?"

Chuckling, Ikuto leaned back onto the wall. "I don't think so. Everyone is different. It's okay if you didn't fall asleep. It isn't like you can't sleep at all; you just weren't tired yet, right?"

Amu looked away. Lying to Ikuto was something she didn't want to do. Why? Why did it matter if she lied to this boy compared to the others? Lying to Utau was no problem and the few she told Kukai didn't stop her for a moment. Even thinking about lying to Ikuto made Amu feel a dreadful feeling. Without knowing why, Amu muttered her response under her breath. "Something like that."

Ikuto smirked as he finally put the girl down on her feet. However, he did not release her from his arms. "Yeah, so now that you know, no more pretending to be something you're not."

Pushing back so that Amu could put a little distance between his chest and her face, she looked up into his eyes and slowly nodded. Her heart ran at a pace faster than usual and she didn't want it to. Her face was red and it wasn't forced. Ikuto made her feel like a normal human. Maybe if she continued to spend more time around him, she'd blend in better and be normal like the others.

Reluctantly, Ikuto released the girl in his arms. Taking a small step back, Ikuto placed a very quick kiss onto the pinkette's cheek before heading towards the door. "Good night, Amu."

Kukai followed the other boy's route not a few minutes later, leaving Amu alone with the sleeping Utau. Slowly, she lifted her hand to her chest and felt her racing heart.

XXX

The doors slid open once again to allow the entrance of his boss. Turning to bow, the scientist who invented both Ikuto and Amu wasn't sure what the visit was about. All he knew was that he wasn't going to like it. "Sir."

"He is not happy with how things are progressing. As a corporation, the Guardians of Easter expect more from you and your work. You sent the second one out for the first months ago. Why hasn't there been any sort of contact? You installed a tracking device, did you not? I have orders for you to activate it. If he hasn't found her by now than he is pointless."

Swallowing hard, the nervous man scrambled to think of a reason to give for them to not turn it on. "She will sense the device long before he can get close to her if you do this. He was created to beat all of her defenses! Just give him a little more time!"

The more powerful man let out a sigh before turning back to the doors. "I suggest you contact him. He has two weeks before we send all of our men to his location."

Collapsing to his knees the moment the doors slid shut, the scientists scrambled to find the information he needed in order to contact the male version of his nonhuman creations.

XXX

Seeing as how the girls hadn't hung out for a while without the smelly, stupid boys being around, they decided to have a sleepover. Amu was hosting of course. Utau got everything ready while Yaya and Rima just had to show up. Show up they did, with plenty of unhealthy snacks and sleeping bags in tow.

Utau had ordered for all of her makeup to be delivered to Amu's place so that they could give each other makeovers. Three hours into said slumber party, the talk turned from favorite foods and drinks to favorite boys.

"So Rima, you and Nagi just flirting or what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Utau?"

Yaya laughed ridiculously hard at their conversation, her rolling caused her to send chips flying all over the floor. Amu had to hold herself back from cleaning them up right away. Things were definitely getting messy.

"Whatever, Rima. I know you enjoyed the fact that he let you sleep in his arms at the park the other day!"

Smirking, Rima looked down at her nails as if checking for dirt. "I don't know what you are talking about, but if I remember correctly, Kukai was complaining about how heavy someone was that night."

Utau's face turned red but not from embarrassment. "You know, now that I think about it I understand why Nagihiko didn't mind you sleeping on him. You're so tiny I doubt he noticed anything at all."

"See, that's what surprises me. You can think?"

Yaya's laughter continued to escalate out of control and Amu didn't think she could handle another spill of any kind and decided to step in. "Guys, be nice. We're friends and we're having fun, right?"

Turning to face Amu, both Rima and Utau wore matching smirks. "As for you, Amu."

"What's going on between you and Ikuto?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

They looked sideways at each other before switching smirks. "Are you two dating?"

"Spill it, Amu."

Swallowing hard and doing her best to be human, Amu pulled off the perfect nervous look. "We're just friends."

"Yeah right!"

"Friends that spend a lot of time alone together."

"Utau! You and Kukai set us up that night! I didn't even know that Ikuto was coming over!"

"But from what I heard, you didn't send him away. You could have just told him that Kukai had the wrong day. Why let him in and cook with him?"

Rima and Utau had their arms crossed in similar styles as they ignored the ever laughing Yaya and concentrated on Amu.

Seeing as how she wasn't getting much attention, Yaya stopped her rolling to push herself up onto her elbows while lying on her stomach, feet kicking up in the air. "Yaya and Kairi kissed after watching the fireflies. Yaya really liked Kairi's kisses. Yaya thinks that they are better than candy!"

All three girls turned to the childish one in awe. How had the baby of the group managed to get her first kiss before they had?

Rima was close. She knew it too from the way Nagi placed soft kisses on her nose, forehead and cheeks. Her lips were dying to feel his, but she'd never actually admit it.

Utau didn't quite know what she felt for the loud mouthed Souma kid, but he was different and treated her normal and she rather liked that about him.

Amu was shocked for an entirely different reason. The sign for Yaya liking Kairi were all there, but for Kairi to make a move on Yaya was just odd. The boy was so in control of everything that it didn't make sense. He was too smart to just do something without thinking it through. "Wait… Yaya, did he kiss you or did you kiss him?"

Yaya grinned before winking and giving a thumbs up. "Yaya knows that Kairi is too shy so Yaya did it first!"

The other girls stared again before bursting out into laughter. They shouldn't have been so surprised considering it was Yaya they were talking about, but the situation was too funny. Poor Kairi, they couldn't help but wonder how he was doing now.

XXX

He hung up the small device and slipped it back into the depths of his belongings. There weren't many considering his mission was to bring her back without alerting her to his presence before he was ready. His master and creator had told him that he had two weeks before the others would be sent.

Stupid humans were ruining his fun. Amu was going to be his. Things were moving and it was only a matter of time before the pinkette, nonhuman fell into his arms. His orders were clear, but he had a new plan. He wanted to make her fall in love with him so that she'd willingly go wherever he asked her to. The plan was perfect. She was perfect and he was created to be perfect for her. Now if only he could eliminate the stupid humans attempting to get in his way.

.

Morg: I hope you enjoyed it!

Ikuto: Could have been better.

Amu: I don't know.

Morg: Leave a review as a present please!


	14. Chapter 14

Morg: Heyo! So I'm really updating everything just because I want to.

Ikuto: You sure it has nothing to do with making into 500 people's favorite authors lists?

Amu: She would have come right out and said that if it were the reason.

Morg: … Right…

Ikuto: Well I'm sure it has something to do with it.

Amu: Just as sure as I am that Morg will someday own us.

Morg: I wish!

**~Killed With Kisses~**

Flicking one of his fries across the table, Kukai laughed as Kairi jumped in his seat. "So what's up nerd? You dating Yaya?"

Ignoring the harsh comment and the fry just flung at his face, Kairi straightened his glasses and cleared his throat. "Is that any of your business, Souma-san?"

Laughing full heartedly, Kukai nudged Ikuto with his elbow while jerking his head back towards the green haired boy sitting across from them.

Ikuto rather wished he was anywhere but in the booth they were currently sitting in. Their burgers came in a basket with fries, and while the food was rather good, Ikuto wanted something cooked by Amu and not deep fat fried by some fat guy who looked as though he produced the grease to fry the food in. The elbow to his arm, causing him to lose the grip he had on the slippery burger made him regret the decision to come even more so. "What?"

Staring at the other boy with his mouth slightly open, Kukai was shocked. "You're supposed to be on my side, man! I want to know the goods on Yaya and Kairi's relationship!"

Not really surprised that the boy beside him couldn't control himself, Ikuto sent Kairi a somewhat apologetic look before rolling his eyes. "Right and I'm sure Kairi just happens to be the type of person to spill everything about his personal life. Haven't you known him longer than I have?"

Showing an even more shocked expression that Ikuto wasn't on his side, Kukai just let his mouth hang open. That was, until Nagi shoved a French fry into the open space, causing Kukai to grin and chew the food between his lips.

Nagi just grinned back before sending a sly look to the green haired boy beside him. "I'm sure Kairi will share eventually. For now I want to know whether or not you really have something with the idol."

That full of shit grin came back as Kukai leaned back in his spot. Hands supporting the back of his head and eyes daring Nagihiko to really ask the question he wanted to ask. "At the moment we're friends but who can resist me? I'm hot."

The comment actually elicited a smile from the nerdy boy at the table while Ikuto shook his head in disbelief and Nagi laughed straight into Kukai's face. "You aren't serious, are you? You haven't even tried to make a move on her?"

Rolling his eyes and bringing his hands down to the table so he could lean towards Nagi in a conspiracial way, Kukai winked once before saying what he felt he needed to say. "The chick is an idol. I'm sure she's got boys begging for whatever she'll give them all the time. Why not make her want it first before I unleash on her?"

Anyone watching would have been concerned that Ikuto's eyes were going to roll right out of his head considering the amount of times he'd rolled his eyes in the last ten minutes they'd been there. He didn't know how much more of this bull shit he could take. "I'm sure Utau will be begging for you on her knees if she heard you say it just like that."

Kairi smiled again, something rare for the boy to do around people he wasn't quite comfortable with yet. "That is a good point, Ikuto. I am sure that Utau would take offense and Kukai would be… what's the term?... Shit out of luck."

Three boys stared at the fourth in disbelief before they all started laughing. Somewhere in the mix of the laughter, Kukai agreed that his ass would be dead if Utau heard him say that. Not that she could take him in a fight, but if she were angry Kukai wouldn't stand a chance.

Not wanting to let go of the fact that he was just ousted by Nagihiko, Kukai turned his still smiling face to the purple haired boy seated directly across the table from him. "Well, should we just assume that you are getting some from Rima?"

Nagihiko didn't waste a second in reaching across the table and slapping the side of Kukai's head. Of course, he didn't do it in a way that would hurt or anger the other boy, but at least he got the point across that no one was to talk about Rima in that way. "We've gone on a date and I gave her a semi kiss I suppose, but nothing more than that. What are you smirking about, Ikuto? It's not like you've done anything with Amu."

Without removing his smirk from his face, Ikuto shrugged across the table. "Not like I'm just going to rape her. Amu and I will figure out our relationship as we go. No need to rush anything."

Kukai was about to make a comment about how lame that sounded when a fifth person suddenly joined their party.

Tadase had been minding his own business as he got his supper for the night at the local burger joint when he'd overheard part of the conversation taking place at a rather rowdy booth. At first he'd just ignored what the loud mouth idiots were saying, that was, until Ikuto said that he and Amu were figuring out their relationship. That was going too far! Amu was going to end up with him and not some stupid, lanky, cat-like man! "You're wrong there, Ikuto! Amu is going to end up being my girlfriend. You might as well give up now."

Being that the four were too shocked to do anything but stare for the first few seconds after that line was delivered, Kukai finally pulled himself out of his shock to give some sort of response. Where the hell had this kid come from? "OOOOHHHH! Are you just going to sit there and listen to that, Tsukiyomi?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ikuto stared hard at the other boy. "I don't really see it as much of a threat considering I'm the one that Amu invited over the other day to make pizza. Just the two of us."

Tadase's face turned a little red before he crossed his arms in what he hoped was a threatening manner. "Whatever, making pizza is no big deal. It's not like you actually got close to her. She's going to be mine."

Unable to back down from the challenge, Ikuto just smirked. "Not getting close to her? I wonder, Kukai, does carrying Amu home from the park while she was asleep in my arms and letting her snuggle into my chest count as not getting close to her?"

Kukai let out another loud 'oh' sound as Ikuto just smirked at the pissed looking blonde boy standing next to their table. "I definitely believe that you got 'close' to Amu there Ikuto!"

Almost as if he were sulking, Tadase turned to walk away, but Ikuto didn't let him go. "Amu doesn't belong to anyone, Tadagay. You remember that."

The boy said nothing as he left.

Kairi sighed once more as he pushed his glasses back into their rightful spot. "Poor Tadase-san. The kiss I received from Yaya will be more than he'll ever get. At least from a woman."

The table went silent. Did Kairi just admit that…? Did he just imply that Tadase was going to end up someone's bitch…? Holy!

Kukai was once again the first to recover from the shock. "This nerd rocks! Hell yeah! You getting some loving from Yaya! You go! And of course Tadase is gay! Look at the way he walks!"

Nagihiko laughed before punching Kukai's arm. "Takes a gay to know a gay!"

Pointing a French fry at the man sitting across from him, Kukai shook his head in mock disbelief. "Coming from the man that used to cross dress just to dance."

Pouting, Nagihiko turned up his nose at the other boy. "Not like I had a choice."

Still laughing, Kukai just threw a few fries in his mouth before nosily munching on them. "As I recall, you didn't mind flitting around in those skirts."

"Why? You were checking me out?"

Sending a suggestive wink towards the boy across from him, Kukai took a long sip of his soda. "You know it, baby."

There went his eye roll again as Ikuto tried to maintain his impassive stance. "I'm worried about you two. No wait, I take that back. I'm worried about Utau and Rima."

Turning a confused look towards the taller boy, Nagi raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Aren't they going to be crushed when they find out that they're really just your cover to be gay? That's just sad. They may not get along now, but I'm sure this will just bring them together."

Kukai caught onto what Ikuto was saying and started laughing again, spraying a little of his partly chewed food onto the rest of his food in front of him. "No way would I go gay for Nagi! No way! Utau is it for me! I swear it!"

Ikuto only gave him a disbelieving look in response before turning back to his own food. He wasn't exactly hungry but Kukai had paid for his meal. Not that the food was horrible, it just wasn't made by Amu. "You're going to be a lonely man then."

Kairi once again adjusted his glasses before looking at the blue haired man across from where he sat. "Why do you say that, Ikuto-san?"

"Because there is no way that Utau would actually like Kukai back."

"Hey!"

The three other boys laughed at the fourth's pout while munching down on their meals. Hanging with the girls was the best, but sometimes having a little man time was good for a growing, hormonally driven, young man.

Kukai sighed as he finished off his food and drank the rest of his drink. "As much as I would love to keep hanging out with you pansies, I've got to get home and get some sleep. Hoshina has a thing or two to learn tomorrow about the art of soccer."

"Do you ever do anything else?"

"What else is there?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Nagi placed a hand on Kukai's shoulder as they walked to dump their trays. "Your tombstone will read 'Died a virgin because he wouldn't stop playing soccer'. That's just sad."

Shoving the other boy away from him, Kukai threw his trash away and headed for the door. "Whatever! Don't be jealous because my future wife has legs that are miles long and yours can't reach the stuff at the back of the counter!"

Sighing, Nagihiko threw his arm around Kukai's shoulder as they headed out the door and down the sidewalk. "But imagine all the times I get to come up behind her and help her reach. So worth it."

Kukai shrugged out of the contact and turned to face the other three following him. "Long legs. I'm telling you! Long legs! I can feel them wrapped around my waist already!"

The three boys exchanged looks as they tried hard not to picture what Kukai was talking about. Ikuto shook his head before making their little party begin to move once again in a homeward direction. "Right, enjoy your legs. Night guys."

Kairi was quick to disappear next with a polite 'good evening' given.

Kukai and Nagi exchanged looks before shoving each other and yelling 'night' as they too took off for their homes.

Three of the four boys actually went home that night. The fourth had something more important to do.

.

Morg: I think most of my readers have already figured out who the other nonhuman is, but I'm still not going to say anything one way or the other just yet.

Ikuto: Lame.

Amu: No it isn't! This is why some people love this story!

Morg: I'm glad you think that way, Amu.

Ikuto: She doesn't actually think that. It's just what the reviewers have said.

Amu: And I know you care about their opinions.

Morg: Yes! Yes I do!


	15. Chapter 15

Morg: Heyo! So I might be gone for a few weeks (not like I haven't waited that long between updates before…). Anyways! So I'm attempting to update a bunch before I go IF I go.

Ikuto: So you don't know if you are going yet?

Amu: Wouldn't that be what the 'if' is for?

Morg: It is for work. They might need me but they might not. I'll find out for sure tomorrow. For tonight, however, let's just enjoy being together and updating!

Ikuto: Whatever.

Amu: Don't have to because you don't own us.

Morg: Party poopers!

**~Killed With Kisses~**

Amu knew he was coming before he ever touched the gate that led back to where she lived above the garage of an older couple. What she didn't know, was what he was bringing. Imagine her surprise when she opened the door only to be greeted by a giant orange pumpkin and a struggling Kukai. No wonder he hadn't sounded a quick as he usually was. "What's this?"

A grin appeared from around the side of the pumpkin as Kukai shifted its weight to see the pinkette in the doorway to her apartment. "A pumpkin!"

"I know that, but why did you bring it?"

"So we can carve it!"

"Carve it into what?"

"Oh come on, Hinamori! Halloween is right around the corner and since none of us are dressing up or going to any parties, I figured we could at least carve a pumpkin and eat the seeds and put a candle in it!"

Amu was about to agree when a screech sounded from behind her. With her super human abilities, Amu had heard Utau's approach. She hadn't been expecting the reaction the blonde gave to seeing Kukai standing there with a giant ass pumpkin in hand.

"A PUMPKIN! LET'S MAKE IT SCARY!"

"NO WAY! I WANT A FUNNY FACE!"

"SOUMA!"

"HOSHINA!"

Sighing, Amu stepped aside so that Kukai could finally enter her apartment. She followed him to the kitchen and listened as he and Utau fought the entire way. The thud of the pumpkin hitting the table was rather impressive. "Hey Kukai, is anyone else coming over for this?"

Grinning, Kukai took a seat before leaning back on the chairs back to legs with his hands behind his head. "You betcha! Ikuto, Nagi, Rima, Yaya and Kairi will be here shortly!"

"Are they bringing pumpkins as well?"

"Yep!"

"So what are Utau and I supposed to do?"

Frowning, Kukai dropped his chair back onto all four legs while scratching his head. "Well, I think Ikuto said he was going to bring you one, Amu. I don't know about Utau though."

"Share with you me you asshole! This pumpkin is big enough for both of us!"

Looking completely offended, Kukai crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What makes you think that I should share with you when you're calling me names!?"

There were not enough sighs in her body to handle the amount of times she felt the need to release air in such a way when hanging out with these humans. Of all the small towns for her to hide in, this was the one she had to pick. "Guys, this pumpkin is huge. Carve a face of each side and call it good."

Seeing that Amu sounded annoyed, which Amu never sounded that way, the two quickly agreed to her suggestion and began planning out what they were going to do while Amu got out the things that she thought that they would need. Carving a pumpkin was something the nonhuman had never done before but knew how to do because of her programing.

There was a knock at the door just as she'd finished placing newspaper down on the table to make sure that any pumpkin guts fell on that instead of the wood. "Coming!"

Kukai and Utau continued to lightly bicker as Amu went to answer the door. Kairi and Yaya stood there with pumpkins in hand.

"Hello, Amu-chan."

"Kairi, Yaya, please come in. I've got the table ready for you."

Yaya slightly pouted as she moved inside the apartment. Amu heard her whisper to Kairi as they moved down the hallway. "Yaya still thinks that Kairi-koi should have let Yaya pick a bigger pumpkin."

"The one you have is perfect, Yaya." Seeing that his assurances weren't getting through to the girl he was walking with, Kairi decided on a new approach. "The size of the pumpkin is perfect because it is cute just like you."

Yaya immediately blushed before squealing about how much she loved her pumpkin.

Amu smiled a little at the exchange. Humans. She didn't bother walking away from the door since she knew that Nagi and Rima were not far away.

Not two minutes later a knock sounded on her door. Amu pretended that she wasn't standing just on the other side of it for a few seconds before she opened it to find Nagi and Rima. "Hey guys."

Smirking, Rima entered the apartment with nothing in her hands. Nagi followed behind her with a pumpkin tucked under each of his arms. "Hey Amu, glad you had us over for pumpkin carving. I didn't think I was going to get to do it this year."

"Yeah well, you should really be thanking Kukai."

"YOU ARE WELCOME!"

The three laughed as Amu walked Nagi and Rima to the kitchen where Kukai and Utau were drawing on the faces they were going to carve while Kairi and Yaya were already scooping out the insides of their pumpkins and slopping it into the buckets Amu had gotten out.

Considering that Ikuto was supposed to be bringing her pumpkin, the pinkette had nothing to do but watch her friends as she waited for her last guest to arrive. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door that she hadn't been expecting. Confused, Amu-with every part of her body on alert-moved to answer it.

Smirking, Ikuto moved into the apartment past Amu with two rather small pumpkins in his hands. "Hey there, beautiful. I thought we could try a less traditional route and just paint on our pumpkins rather than getting our hands full of pumpkin guts."

Amu stood to the side of her door with a slightly confused expression on her face. One that should have never been there to begin with considering she could mask her expressions and emotions completely. In fact, most of the time she was faking what she was expressing. Not this time, however, she was truly confused as to why she hadn't known Ikuto was coming.

"Amu? Are you okay?"

Shaking out of her thoughts, Amu smiled. "Yeah, sorry, just a little out of it today. Kukai sort of just showed up and sprung this on us."

Not at all surprised to hear that, Ikuto shook his head. "Sorry, Amu. Did you want us to go? I can just tell the guys that you aren't feeling well."

"No, no! I don't want to ruin everyone's fun and I'm not feeling unwell. Just sort of unprepared. I'll be fine. Let's go paint those pumpkins!"

With his smirk back in place, Ikuto followed Amu to the kitchen to be greeted by several loud hellos-mostly from Kukai-and some softer ones.

Kukai hadn't been paying attention when Ikuto walked into the room. Why would he be when he had a pumpkin to plan out? When he did look up, however, the sight that met his eyes caused him to pause his actions. "What is that?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ikuto followed Kukai's line of sight to the pumpkins he was holding. "A pumpkin."

"No way man! This is a pumpkin! That's obviously a joke!"

Coming to the table with paints in hand, Amu was lucky she had some; the pinkette frowned at Kukai's words. "Still a pumpkin even if it is little. You just cut up yours and we'll make ours. Don't worry about us."

Shrugging his shoulders, Kukai just couldn't understand why they'd waste their time on something so small and uncool. "Whatever, up to you."

Utau couldn't help but smile at Kukai's behavior. "Come on, Souma. Let's cut this thing open and get the seeds out so we can start putting the faces on."

"Okay! Hey Hinamori! Can you bake the seeds for me?"

"You eat them?"

"You don't?"

The two stared at each other before Amu shrugged. "Sure, I guess that's fine. Just put them into a different bowl then."

Kukai cheered as he raced out of his seat to get a bowl from Amu's cupboard for his seeds. They were going to be so delicious. Once he returned, Kukai took up the knife to begin cutting the top off the pumpkin. Once he had it open, he and Utau instantly began digging out the insides. The usually careless boy was very cautious with his precious seeds.

Amu watched for only a few moments before she took up her paintbrush and opened the paints that Ikuto wasn't already using. She knew exactly what she was going to paint.

Already at work, Ikuto concentrated on his pumpkin while keeping an ear on the rest of his friends. Yaya and Kairi were hard at work with the smarter of the two helping the hyper one with the cutting so she didn't get hurt. Nagihiko and Rima were doing things much of the same way. Meaning that Nagihiko was doing all the work. However, this was because Rima simply didn't want to. It had nothing to do with her hurting herself. Utau and Kukai continued to work while occasional fighting about what they were doing. Amu, on the other hand, worked perfectly silently as she painted her pumpkin.

Ikuto couldn't help but be curious as to what she was painting. So far she'd only selected four colors. "So what are you doing?"

Smiling, Amu brushed a strand of her pink hair out of her face as she looked down at her work. Seeing as her pumpkin wasn't the biggest, Amu was using the little space wisely. So far she had a green clover and a blue spade. "Just some cute signs. What are you doing?"

"I like cats."

Amu stopped her work on her red heart to look up at the boy that had brought her a pumpkin. "What?"

"I'm putting a cat and a fish on mine. I like cats and fish."

Mostly because she didn't believe him, Amu moved around to look at Ikuto's pumpkin. True to his word he had a fish already painted on and what appeared to be the outline of a cat started. "Wow that looks great."

"I know."

Scowling at his smug response, Amu went back to finish her pumpkin. Once the heart was done she'd have just enough space for the diamond she wanted to put on there. Hopefully the yellow would look okay on the orange skin of the pumpkin.

Yaya was rather pleased with how her pumpkin came out. She told them all, too. "Yaya thinks Kairi-koi did an amazing job! Kairi-koi is so skilled at cutting pumpkins!"

Kairi simply pushed his glasses back into place after being released from Yaya's hold. He wasn't all that proud of his work, but when Yaya praised him, he couldn't help but feel pleased. Not like the baby face he put on hers was that difficult. Not compared to the samurai mask he'd carved into his own.

Leaning over, Rima looked at her pumpkin that Nagi was carving. She'd asked for a clown and surprisingly, that's what her pumpkin looked like. "Not bad."

Nagi beamed as he carved music notes onto the side of his pumpkin as he finished the touches on his face. "Thanks."

Utau was far too concentrated on her half of the giant pumpkin to be paying attention to anyone else. She was going for the half angel half devil look. So half of her pumpkin looked innocent while the other half looked scary.

Kukai, on the other hand, was simply making a funny face and a soccer ball. Once he finished, they were all rather impressed that he'd been able to pull off something so complex for his half the pumpkin.

With her friends cleaning up their mess, not that Amu wasn't going to rescrub everything again later, the pinkette placed Kukai's clean seeds on a cookie sheet before sprinkling a little seasoning over them and sticking them into the oven. The boy she was baking them for could hardly stand to wait for the oven to signal that the seeds were done as he sat outside the little window and watched them bake.

Amu smiled at the sight before glancing over to see that Ikuto had finished his pumpkin. The kitten he'd painted on there looked so cute that she could hardly believe that Ikuto was the one that had painted it. "That looks great."

Ikuto smiled back before motioning towards her pumpkin. "Why did you pick those symbols?"

Considering that Amu couldn't tell him that they were the symbols that her creator designated to her while she was being created, Amu made up something else. "I really like playing cards and I enjoy those symbols. I don't really like that they are just black and red so I picked some other colors as well."

Ikuto nodded to her answer though he could tell that that wasn't her real reason. Amu would tell him if she wanted to though. Before he could even think of pressing further, the timer on the oven went off along with any patience that Kukai had left. He wanted those seeds.

Instantly moving to retrieve the pan before Kukai could open the oven and take it out himself without the aid of a hot pad, Amu had to leave Ikuto in the middle of their conversation. Unfortunately, she didn't have another chance to talk to him before everyone-except Utau-left for the night.

.

Morg: Felt like throwing something Halloween related into this chapter.

Ikuto: Sort of lame.

Amu: Naw, I liked it.

Morg: Well, I just wanted a normal chapter before throwing the plot into play. Things are about to happen.

Ikuto: Too bad you are leaving.

Amu: Not that Ikuto is actually going to miss you.

Morg: I won't be gone for that long! Besides! I don't even know if I am leaving yet! I'll make sure to let you know if I don't go!

Ikuto: I think this is the part where she begs you to review.

Amu: I wouldn't really call it begging.

Morg: Although reviews are always nice!


	16. Chapter 16

Morg: Heyo! So I think it is about time to set the record straight.

Ikuto: What are you talking about?

Amu: She's getting ready to reveal something about the plot or one of the characters.

Morg: I've read so many of your opinions in your reviews and now it is time to see if you were right or wrong.

Ikuto: I don't like it when she gets into these sorts of moods.

Amu: Yeah, she gets weird. Good thing she owns nothing.

**~Killed With Kisses~**

Returning after watching her for most of the night, the boy slipped into the small house he was staying in. Luckily, she hadn't noticed him watching her that night like she had in the past. He did not like running to hide his identity from her, but everything would be ruined if she were to discover who he was too early. His mission was to bring her back without harm. He would do that when he knew he could follow those orders. Now was still too early, she would surely fight him and be hurt. He did not want her hurt.

Pausing once inside his small home, the creation knew that someone else was present. There was no need for him to be there, however, which angered the one made. "Why are you here?"

"Please, they are going to send more people here soon. I cannot keep them away. You must bring her."

Sighing, the nonhuman boy flipped on the lights to see the man that made both him and Amu sitting in a worried position at the only table he owned. "I cannot bring her yet. She would fight and we would both get injured. You said you wanted her back with no harm done. Let me do my job. This is why you created me."

"Ikuto, you don't understand. They're getting impatient. I was ordered to turn on your tracking device weeks ago and disobeyed. I'm in trouble."

Ikuto clenched his fists. These people created him and then gave him a purpose but were not doing everything to mess up what he was supposed to be doing. "If you disobeyed then how did you find me?"

"I created you, Ikuto. I know how to find you without a tracker. I knew were Amu was as well. I just knew there was nothing I could do about it."

Considering he was not supposed to feel emotions, Ikuto could not explain the anger he felt. Was this why Amu decided to run away? "I will bring her soon, but you must let me do it my way so that she doesn't get damaged. You created her well."

Sighing, the older man got up. He needed to get back to the lab before the people in charge realized that he'd managed to get away for a while. "I created you well, too. Don't forget that. Your strengths come from her and hers from yours. You were created to complete each other. Bring her back safely. I will try to buy us more time."

Nodding his head, Ikuto stepped to the side to let the man leave. He wanted him gone. He wanted him out of the town and far away so that Amu wouldn't notice that the man that had created her was so close to her. She would flee and Ikuto would have an impossible time of becoming close to her again without her suspecting. He was already using that idiot Tadase boy as a way to keep her off his trail. There was only so much more he could do. "I haven't forgotten."

Seeing that the conversation was definitely at an end, the scientist took his leave. Ikuto had changed a little since he was sent out, but the older man had expected that. He may or may not have added a bit more to his creations than what he was told to do. They were his, after all. He wasn't going to let them be controlled like mindless beings when they were far from that. "See you soon."

Ikuto felt so many emotions flood through his body. Granted, they were much less than the normal human considering he wasn't actually human, but they were still there and they definitely were not supposed to be. They confused him. Every single one that he felt left him utterly confused. However, the one that left him the most so was the urge to go and see the girl he was supposed to be deceiving in order to return her to the organization that wanted to wipe her mind and return her to her normal killing activities. Something that even he did not want to do any longer. The organization was pointless. Ikuto saw their flaws. He also knew that he could fix them, but they would never let him do that. He wasn't stupid. But orders were orders and he needed to figure out a way to get Amu and take her back quickly before she could really refuse. The man that had created him was right. They would not wait much longer before doing something stupid and drastic. Ikuto hoped it would not come to that.

Having only just gotten home but leaving already, Ikuto decided that watching Amu like he usually did wasn't going to be enough. No, he wanted to speak to her. In order to do that he was going to have to lure her out without making it look like that was what he was doing. Grabbing the one thing that he thought would help him accomplish his small goal; Ikuto slung the case of his violin over his shoulder and headed for the park. He knew that Amu liked music. She was sure to come if he played long enough.

Finding a spot that was not only secluded from view, but would also carry the sound towards her small apartment, Ikuto placed the case on the ground before pulling his violin and bow from the velvet insides. Taking his rightful position, Ikuto lifted the bow to the strings and began to play. He kept the songs simple at first. Pretending to warm up since he knew she would already be able to hear him. Slowly, he progressed into harder songs. That's when he heard her approach. The good thing about being created to be Amu's other half was that he could always sense when she was nearby. At the moment, he could feel her coming. She was curious to know who could be playing such beautiful music.

Ikuto didn't bother to stop once she made her presence known. He had known she was there from the moment she stopped just out of his view to listen and watch him. Of course, he feigned ignorance so that he could keep playing and give her the boost she needed to come out first. She could not know yet that he wasn't a normal boy. He couldn't let his mask slip.

Playing another song, Ikuto kept his back to where he knew the pinkette was standing. If he was human he wouldn't have known she was there yet. She had to think he didn't know. Fighting the urge to turn and see her, Ikuto continued to play. It wasn't until she started singing along that Ikuto knew he could turn. Taking the smile off his mouth first, Ikuto turned his head to see Amu standing in the darkness with her eyes closed as she sang along to the song he played.

Once he finished, Ikuto slowly lowered his instrument to just stare at the girl.

Amu shifted once and then twice before smiling at the boy. "I was out for a walk and heard you playing. You are quite good."

Knowing that she lied and hating the fact that she had, Ikuto simply nodded. "Kind of late to be out for a walk, were you stalking me?"

Blushing, Amu shook her head as she waved her arms in front of her chest. There she went, reacting in ways she didn't think she could without having to fake her responses. Why did Ikuto make her feel so human? "No! Not at all! I really was out for a walk. I hope you don't mind me interrupting."

Smirking, Ikuto shook his head. He did not mind at all considering that this had been his plan all along. "Couldn't sleep?"

Nodding her head, Amu wished she could tell the boy half of what was the truth. "I've been a bit stressed lately."

Not liking the sound of that, Ikuto placed his violin back down into the case before stretching out on the cool ground. "Want to talk about it."

The feeling of trust came over Amu in waves that were amazingly strong. It took quite a while for the pinkette to even consider trusting Utau and here she was about to spill her guts to a boy she didn't actually know that well just because he asked her to share. "Just classes and school stuff. Nothing really important. Why are you out so late?"

Knowing that she wouldn't really believe him, Ikuto decided to tell her the truth. "I was waiting for you."

Hating the heat that rose unwanted to her cheeks, Amu looked away from the eyes that seemed to pierce into her. "Very funny. But really, why are you out here?"

Sighing, Ikuto decided to tell her the truth again without really telling her the truth. "Talked to my father earlier this evening. He wants me to do something that I know I have to do, but I just can't right now. It isn't that I'm not trying, the timing isn't right. He wants me to hurry up though and won't listen even though I asked for more time. I was simply relieving a little stress as well."

Amu smiled at that. Ikuto sounded so human. It must be nice to have a normal life and normal problems. Along with parents. Amu wished she knew what it was like to have parents. "I think you're lucky that your dad cares even to contact you. I don't have parents that do that. I'm sure he'll come around though; just show him that you are trying."

So naive and yet so perfect. Ikuto didn't understand how Amu truly functioned. There were some moments when she seemed as though she could read his mind and others when she seemed like she was fumbling for something to say or do. All in all, she fascinated him. "I wish there was a way to show him the progress that I'm making but right now I can't. He'll just have to wait and trust me."

Deciding that she liked talking to Ikuto, Amu sat on the ground as well. No point in standing when he was sitting. She didn't like talking down to him. "I'm sure everything will work out for the both of us. Winter break is coming right around the corner now that fall break is over. We'll finish up schoolwork just in time to celebrate Christmas. I'm not planning anything at the moment, but I have a feeling that Kukai is going to want to do something."

November was only halfway over and already the girl that wasn't human was planning something for the end of December. Ikuto had to hand it to her; Amu was rather good at preparing ahead. Unfortunately, she may not get to spend the holiday with her friends. Something Ikuto did not like to think about even though he didn't understand why the thought troubled him. "I'm not going to be surprised if he demands for you to put up a Christmas tree. You should probably have a spot ready for it. Kukai isn't the type of person to call ahead and let you know what he's planning."

Taking the advice seriously, Amu mentally swept through her apartment in search of a place that a tree could go. "As long as he doesn't get one that's too big I think we'll have room for it."

Ikuto sighed before pushing himself to his feet. He had to pretend that he was human and that she was as well. "Well, it's late and I'm a bit tired. See ya later, Amu."

Scrambling to her feet in not the most graceful way considering she had the stealth and moves of an assassin, Amu bid the boy goodbye. "Probably tomorrow in school. Good night, Ikuto."

He waited until he knew she was safely on her way back to her apartment before doubled back to follow her the rest of the way there. There was just something about Amu that made Ikuto want to make her happy. He hated the idea of having to take her away before she could do the things she seemed to be looking forward to. Ikuto wasn't created to be stupid. He knew that she had a lot of fun when they did the pumpkins. He also knew that Christmas at her apartment would mean just as much to her. He had to stall for a bit longer. He would bring her in after the New Year. There was no problem with letting Amu have a little bit of fun before she had to return to being a killing machine.

.

Morg: So, did you see that coming?

Ikuto: Oh, it was me. I thought so.

Amu: Whatever.

Morg: But Ikuto isn't mindless like they thought he was.

Ikuto: Thanks.

Amu: Says you!

Morg: So tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Morg: Heyo! WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER 'I KILLED WEDNESDAYS'!

Ikuto: What does that even mean?

Amu: Are you sure you want to know?

Morg: Oh I will tell you! It means that from now on, every Wednesday my beautiful readers will get a chapter of this story!

Ikuto: And we're excited?

Amu: Don't have to be. She owns nothing.

Morg: You bet I am!

**~Killed With Kisses~**

Ikuto had been more than accurate when he'd warned Amu that Kukai would be bringing a tree for her small apartment. Luckily, as she told Ikuto, there was room for it. With it decorated and ready to go, Amu smiled around at her friends. She was more than happy to have them over considering it was Christmas Eve and the human tradition was to spend the day with loved ones. Everyone was there. Everyone except Ikuto.

A small voice continued to nag the pinkette in the back of her mind. Ikuto was never late for any of their get-togethers. She didn't understand why the blue haired man was this time. Christmas Eve was something they'd been talking about for the last couple of weeks. School had just let out and they had plenty of their winter break left. The party was something that Kukai wouldn't shut up about. Not that the rest of their group of friends minded. They were all looking forward to it. They all also knew that Kukai didn't have the best home life and that he rarely got any Christmas cheer from that area of his life. They were more than willing to fill that void for him.

Watching as everyone admired the tree for the thousandth time before moving on to watching some old Christmas cartoons, Amu found herself focusing all of her senses once again to see if Ikuto was in the area yet. Though the created humanoid could not figure out why, the boy had become something special to her. The rest of her friends were extremely important, yes, but something about Ikuto put him just a bit above the rest. Amu actually wanted to forget that she wasn't human so that she could be with him. But that was dangerous and something she could never allow herself to have.

In fact, Amu planned to leave their small town after the break was over. She'd already spent too much time in one spot as it were. No point in allowing for the Guardians of Easter to catch up with her and harm the people she cared about. It was time to move on and protect those that didn't know her secret.

"Hey Hinamori, you seen Tsukiyomi yet?"

Returning her attention to the people within the same room, Amu shook her head and gave the energetic boy a small smile. "No, but he said he was coming. Maybe he's just running a bit late."

Frowning, Kukai let his hand drift through his spikes before letting his arm drop onto Utau's shoulders. "It isn't like him to be late. Do you think we should go check if he's all right?"

Not bothering to get out of the move that the boy was putting on her, Utau shook her hands in front of her chest. "No, Ikuto should be fine. If he takes too much longer then we'll go."

The other people seemed to agree with Utau's suggestion and returned to the festive activities they were participating in before Kukai had pulled their attention to himself by asking such a loud question. Amu, on the other hand, couldn't shake the feeling in her chest. It was the same one she usually had whenever someone was following her with ill intent. One that she'd never doubted before.

Using her inhuman capabilities, Amu slipped away from her own party. Something wasn't right and the pinkette wouldn't be able to relax with her friends until she made certain that they were all safe. This included Ikuto. It was possible that Easter somehow managed to catch him and was waiting for her to show up. This was a thought that made Amu speed up a little more as she moved down the dark street.

The fake girl had only been to Ikuto's house once. Even then, the boy didn't know that she'd followed him there. Can't blame a nonhuman girl for being curious. The boy had spent a lot of time in her house. Amu thought it was only fair that she knew where he lived as well. Though the fact that she hadn't done this to all her other friends sort of nagged at her that following Ikuto wasn't as normal as she was trying to make it seem.

' Silently, Amu approached the house. The lights were on so she figured that Ikuto as still at home. Maybe he was simply arguing with his father again. That was something he had told her about the night she listened to him play his violin. He hadn't mentioned anything else about his family life since that night, but Amu hadn't asked either.

Voices met her ears before Amu got close enough to the door. Her body froze with something akin to shock and she realized just who she heard speaking. Ikuto's voice was recognizable, yes. Amu could never mistake it for someone else's. The other voice, however, was one that Amu both loved and hated. One that she yearned to hear and at the same time cringed away from. The voice of her creator.

"I can't give you any more time, Ikuto. It has to be tonight."

"I won't do that to her!"

"Are you even listening to yourself? This isn't how I made you to act. You were made to bring Amu back and now you have to."

Memories of the night she'd found him playing floated back to her mind as Amu continued to listen. Ikuto had said that his father wanted him to do something that he wasn't ready to do. Now Amu understood. He really had been waiting for her that night. He'd known all along that Amu wasn't who she pretended to be.

Part of her felt relieved that she hadn't been lying to him the entire time. The other and stronger part of her felt betrayed. Ikuto wasn't her friend. He was another man made robot that was there to take her back and force her into the life she was desperately trying to avoid. Amu couldn't wait now for the night to end. She couldn't return to play with her friends or have a few more days with them to give herself a chance to say goodbye before she disappeared. She'd stayed far too long and now her time was up. Amu had one choice. Run.

XXX

Ikuto hated that he was late for their party. Hated the fact that they were probably worrying about him. But the fact that he hated the most was that his time was up. They were there. Closing in around the town and there was nothing Ikuto could do to stop them. They'd found out that Amu was there and if Ikuto couldn't convince her to come with him then they were going to take her. There were simply too many well-trained men moving in for either of them to fight their way out of it.

"I know what you created me to do." In that moment, Ikuto felt it. Amu's presence. He wasn't certain how she'd managed to get so close to him without him noticing, but she was there and he knew she could hear him. "I wish it weren't true but it is."

Ikuto waited. He could feel Amu just outside of his house. She stood shock still as if waiting for something else. "I'm sorry."

With that one sentence, Ikuto felt her flee. He didn't blame her in the slightest though he truly hated himself in that moment for this being how Amu found out the truth. He had been planning to tell her, but never like this.

"Sorry for what? Never mind, just get her and bring her in."

Smirking a bit, Ikuto sat up a bit straighter. If Amu knew the truth about him now then he had a chance to make things right. "I can't."

"Yes you can. You are the only one that can."

"Nope. Amu knows."

"Wh-what!?"

Moving up from his seat to look out the window, Ikuto let a real smile slip onto his face. "She was just standing outside and heard everything. Now she's running for it. I don't blame her."

"What was she doing here!?"

"I was supposed to be at her place tonight. I told you that, remember? She was probably coming to make sure I was okay. That's what friends do. She's probably long gone now, though. The girl can fly."

Sinking further into his chair with his hands in his hair, the scientist groaned. "Don't remind me."

Turning back to the man he had mixed feelings about, Ikuto crossed his room to place his hand on his creator's shoulder. "I would suggest staying away from headquarters for a while. If everything works out the way I think it might, it would be good for you to stay away."

"What are you saying? What are you planning?"

Smirking again, Ikuto headed for his front door. "Nothing yet, that all depends on if I can catch her."

Without having the chance to ask further, the scientist of the two humanoid beings watched as his second took off into the night. What a mess he had created.

XXX

Amu berated herself again and again as she snuck through the darkness of the night. How could she have been so blind to so many men moving in around her? How could she have been worrying about Ikuto instead of paying proper attention? How could she not bring herself to hate the man that she'd recently discovered was not a man even though he'd betrayed her?

The words that she'd heard. The last words that she'd heard. The 'I'm sorry'. Amu knew that was for her. Ikuto had known that she was there and hadn't tried to cover up his discussion. He'd spared her the insult by just coming clean. She hadn't expected him to apologize and now she hated the fact that it mattered to her that he had.

Coming across several men armed with special guns that contained bullets that could harm her, Amu quietly put an end to their lives. Though she had the ability to steal their souls with a single kiss, Amu killed them in other ways. Snapping their necks, stealing a blade and slipping it into their lungs, anything that would prevent her from using her real power. She had the ability to fight this way, which is why she did. For some reason, Amu felt that a kiss was too special for these men to receive.

She could feel them, though. The men moving in around her. It explained the feeling she had earlier that she'd tried to tell herself was just worry for Ikuto. That feeling was so intense that Amu knew she was going to have one hell of a fight on her hands. Not only could she not use some of her powers to fly away, due to the fact that she'd be more than likely shot down if she tried, but she couldn't do anything more than she was already doing.

Entering into a small field, Amu could feel them everywhere. She wasn't certain how they seemed to be able to close in on her or how they knew where she was, but they did know. Just as she knew that she wasn't going to make it across the field before she was surrounded. That didn't stop the pinkette from trying anyways.

Just as she'd predicted, halfway through the field, a spotlight shone on her, causing Amu to freeze within the beam of light.

"Hinamori Amu, come quietly and no one will get hurt."

So basically they were threatening to take out her friends if she didn't comply. Like she would let them do that. "I would like to see even one of you make it away from here tonight."

"You have been warned."

Diving to the ground, Amu avoided several of the bullets that had been aimed at her. Of course, they weren't going to kill her. Their plan was to damage her into submission and return her to the lab so they could 'fix' her.

Rolling through the grass, Amu pulled the first man she came across and pulled him to the ground. Within seconds her fingers were squeezing his throat and crushing his windpipe. She relieved that man of his gun and shot several other people closing in on her once again.

The second time she attempted to avoid the bullets that were trained on her, Amu wasn't so lucky. She took a hit to her shoulder and leg. Without crying out or indicating that she'd been hit, Amu continued to fight back. There was no way that she was just going to just give up quietly now. Not when she'd been fight for her freedom for so long.

Another round of shots put three more bullets into her body. They had to have men that were simply aiming and shooting at her without doing anything else or the bullets would have never hit her. Despite being injured, Amu continued to fight them off. One by one, she killed them.

Just after the fifth round of bullets with far too many within her body, Amu began to slowly give in. She hadn't made it easy, but she couldn't keep on like she was. Their plan to weaken her was working. They were overpowering her with numbers.

Dropping to her knees, Amu set another round of shots towards where she knew several men where. She heard them die before answering shots came from a different direction. Several more bullets made homes in her back.

Falling forward, Amu decided that she'd make one last stance when they came for her. She'd kill anyone that got too close and then she'd give in.

Footsteps approached and Amu readied herself to kill some more when they suddenly stopped and a gurgling noise reached her ears.

"You will not harm her!"

That voice, that presence. Amu both loved and hated it now. How could she trust him? For all she knew, Ikuto could just be playing some angle in order to bring her back on his own. Still, she couldn't help but feel happy that he'd come.

"I don't think you heard what I said."

More sounds of people dying.

"Don't touch her."

Lifting her head and slumping into a position that could be counted as sitting, Amu let her eyes catch sight of Ikuto killing another man that had approached. Though his style was a bit different, the outcome was the same. Amu couldn't help the smile that found its way onto her face. "Ikuto."

Hearing his name, Ikuto glanced back to see a pitiful sight. Amu looked truly terrible. If he didn't get the bullets out of her soon, she wouldn't be able to regenerate. He shouldn't have taken so long in finding her. "Don't worry, Amu. I'm going to protect you."

His words brought hope to her chest along with another round of bullets flying through the air. This time, not only at her but at Ikuto as well.

.

Morg: So there's a nice long chapter to make up for my laziness.

Ikuto: Great.

Amu: Wonderful.

Morg: I'm sorry I left it there, but you guys only have to wait until next Wednesday to find out what happens next!

Ikuto: You still suck.

Amu: Why would you leave it there!?

Morg: Just love me~


	18. Chapter 18

Morg: Heyo! So you guys liked that last chapter, eh?

Ikuto: Who said that?

Amu: I think she's making it up.

Morg: No way! My readers like my 'I Killed Wednesdays' idea!

Ikuto: Again, who said that?

Amu: Just let her feel like she can own something.

Morg: ;^;

**~Killed With Kisses~**

Ikuto knew that Amu didn't have much strength left. The girl could barely sit up anymore due to the numerous bullet holes in her perfect skin. The sight made Ikuto seethe with anger. How dare they harm her? Ikuto would not let one of them live.

With his anger fueling his need, Ikuto began killing off as many men as he could. Their number still put him at a great disadvantage, though he was pleased to see that Amu would not allow herself to be taken even if she couldn't move well. Any of the men that happened to get near her ended up dead without Ikuto being the one to kill them.

Something the scientist had decided to upgrade in his second humanoid was the reflexes they possessed. Amu's were faster than the average human, yes, but Ikuto's were even faster. They had to be in order to hold his own against the first nonhuman that was created. This put Ikuto at the advantage. He could not only swoop in and kill the stupid humans, but he could also dodge any bullets they shot at him with ease.

Still, with all his powers and grace, bullets managed to find their mark. Ikuto took out a vast number of soldiers as they came for him and Amu. Even with the amount that Amu had managed to kill before Ikuto got there, there were too many. Slowly, Ikuto felt his strength begin to leave as his moves became slower and the number of bullets his body took increased.

Luckily, he and Amu could not bleed. No, the bullets were simply lodged in their bodies so they could not push them out and fix themselves. This is what made them weak, made their bodies slowly begin to stop listening when they tried to move.

Knowing that he didn't have much strength left, Ikuto staggered his way over to where Amu lay slumped against the ground. "I'm sorry, Amu."

Lifting her head to see the man she couldn't decide what to think about moving towards her, Amu let out a small cry from her throat. "Ikuto."

Bullets ripped through his flesh as Ikuto didn't even try to avoid them. There were definitely less men shooting now, but they were still letting the bullets fly. "I didn't want to do it."

Smiling a little, Amu decided. This was the end. They'd be taken back and killed in order to rewrite their brains to once again become mindless killing machines. This was the closest to dying either of them would ever get. Before that happened, however, Amu decided that she would live for a bit longer. "No, I'm glad."

"Amu-"

Gasping out as Amu felt a few more of her functions shut down, the pink haired drone held her hand out towards the other. She watched Ikuto stare at her hand for only a second before he took it. "I got to be normal. I got to experience human things. Friendship, high school, love."

Ikuto listened as his body alerted him to the fact that his legs were useless. However, none of that mattered. Amu's words rang through his head. "At first, I got close to you using your desire to experience those things. I manipulated you and the people you care about to do my job. In the end… In the end I wanted you to have the things you wanted. I did everything to not carry out my task. I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

"But I brought them here."

Squeezing the hand within hers, Amu listened as the men that were sent to capture them slowly closed in on them. A few more bullets penetrated her skin, leaving the number her body already contained to be well above her knowledge. "Why did you try to help me? Why let yourself get injured? They're going to take us back and wipe our brains and everything. You could have kept all your memories and still got me in the process. Why kill yourself this way?"

Ikuto knew what she was asking. He knew the reasons for her questions. She'd already told him that very reason. He was hesitating. Hesitating and hating himself for it. With the humans already so close, Ikuto just let the rest go. "Because I love you. That won't be you. I wouldn't be with you. Not the you that I love. It would be torture to see your face and touch your hand and know that it isn't you. I won't do that."

Smiling, Amu pulled her failing body closer to Ikuto's. "Look at us. Two created, artificial humans that should not have the ability for such feelings, and yet they are there. Our creator must have added a little extra that wasn't in the blueprints. I don't regret this, Ikuto. Because even for a short amount of time, I got to love you."

Amu was right. These feelings that he had for her were not supposed to be there and yet they had developed. Fully and completely unaware, the need and want to protect Amu from everything had established within Ikuto's manmade heart. "Since they will take us, I want you to do one thing for me."

Amu rested her heavy head against Ikuto's chest as they lay in the grass. The bullets that whizzed through the air above them could not hit them where they lay. For a moment she felt as if it were only the two of them again. "Anything."

"Kiss me."

"But-"

"I know. I want it anyways."

Shakily, Amu turned them both so they'd face each other. "They say that my kiss will suck the soul out of whomever I give it to."

Chuckling quietly, Ikuto managed to brush his knuckles along Amu's beautiful jaw. "My soul is already yours."

A feeling unlike any other that Amu had ever experienced welled up inside of her. "This could kill you."

Laughing again, Ikuto pulled Amu closer to himself. "I'd rather die this way than what they are going to do to us."

"Ikuto, I-"

Placing his fingers against her lips, Ikuto stopped Amu from what she was about to say. "Just once, just once I would like to feel this. Your lips against mine. I know it is selfish for me to ask. I shouldn't even be allowed to love you, but I do."

Wanting to cry, Amu let a sound she'd never made before rip from her throat as she pulled Ikuto to her. Their lips crashed together in a messy sort of way considering neither of them had much control over their bodies. A blinding white light emitted from where their bodies connected. Amu wasn't sure what was going on, but that didn't stop her from kissing the boy she loved. Ikuto wanted to die this way. He wasn't human so the process probably wasn't the same, but Amu couldn't help herself. The feeling she had while they kissed was one that made her entire body tingle. Even her systems that had previously shut down felt alive again as their lips connected.

Ikuto wasn't sure what was happening, but he enjoyed it fully. Though he had never really thought about it before, this was how Amu killed. Others had gotten to feel this. The touch of Amu's lips against their own. Sensations rocked his body and yet Ikuto didn't feel as though this were the end. In fact, he felt stronger.

Pulling back, Amu was prepared to see a lifeless Ikuto. Instead, she felt the arms around her tighten and a nose bury into her neck. "I-Ikuto?"

"I don't understand either, but my body is telling me that I'm 100% all systems go."

Amu took a second to test her own systems. A mental check told her that she too was completely healed. "We were made to complement each other, yes?"

"Yes."

"Looks like our creator decided that my main killing move would be to your advantage."

Grinning, Ikuto pulled back to look into Amu's eyes. "I might have to get hurt more often."

Smacking the man that held her, Amu suddenly remembered the men still moving towards them. They were still focused and hell-bent on taking Amu and now Ikuto back to the lab to rewrite their brains. "You know, everyone is probably wondering where I went. I didn't tell them I was coming to get you."

"I'm sure they figured it out. Kukai is going tease us about doing something naughty when we get there."

Blushing but smiling, Amu gave Ikuto one more chaste kiss to his lips. "Just making sure you really are healed. Now let's not make them wait any longer."

Ikuto was prepared for Amu to simply jump up and for them to continue on with their killing spree. However, he was surprised when Amu shot out of his arms and up into the air. The men on the ground were suddenly very focused on the flying pinkette, leaving Ikuto to move quietly with his catlike abilities in order to take them down. He managed to snag a gun and made quick work of the rest in the area.

Landing beside her lover, Amu let Ikuto pull her in for another kiss. "We should go."

Ikuto nodded before throwing down the gun he'd been holding. Wrapping his arms tighter around Amu's waist, Ikuto let his breath ghost along her neck. "You could get us there faster."

Laughing, Amu pulled the man with her up into the air. She barely noticed the change in weight as she flew them towards her apartment. As they neared it, Amu and Ikuto kept their senses on high in case any of the men sent after them were near. They found none so they continued to the bottom of her steps.

Stopping them, Ikuto pulled Amu around to face them. "We cannot stay for long."

Nodding, Amu knew that the man was right. "We can't leave them unprotected. Easter knows that they are important."

Guilt flooded his system as Ikuto realized rather quickly that he was the reason the organization knew anything about the people that they considered friends. He hadn't been in love with his target when he'd reported about them. "I can't believe that I-"

"Don't. That was before. Let's focus on now. We have to get them somewhere safe."

Not wanting to do this and wishing he had something else to suggest, Ikuto sat on the bottom steps of the staircase that led up to Amu's apartment. "I think it is time we confessed."

Feeling shock flood her system again, Amu's eyes widened. "We can't!"

Sighing, Ikuto knew there wasn't another way for their friends to understand. "We don't have much of an option. They won't understand the seriousness of the situation unless we tell them everything."

Moving to sit beside Ikuto, Amu took his hand into her hers. She couldn't help the feelings she felt. Maybe their creator had done a little too good of a job making them more like humans with their emotions. "What if they no longer want to be our friends?"

Frowning, Ikuto entwined his fingers with Amu's. "That won't be the case, and even if that's what they decide, we still need to keep them safe."

Nodding her head, Amu knew that Ikuto was right. Even if everyone in her apartment at the moment told her that they hated her now, Amu would still protect them without thought. "We could send them to Utau's. She's famous enough now that they will have plenty of protection there. Maybe not for a long period of time but enough."

"Enough for what? What are you thinking?"

"I want to finish this."

Having predicted this earlier, Ikuto couldn't help the smile on his face. "I want to, too."

Squeezing the hand in hers, Amu pushed herself to her feet before pulling Ikuto up as well. "Shall we go see what they decide?"

Nodding, Ikuto couldn't wait to face any sort of future that had Amu in it.

.

Morg: I'm so sappy sometimes it hurts.

Ikuto: I had no idea that I would be like that.

Amu: That was ridiculous.

Morg: A good sort of ridiculous, right?

Ikuto: I have no comment.

Amu: Nope.

Morg: ;^;


	19. Chapter 19

Morg: Heyo! Happy I Killed Wednesday!

Ikuto: Somehow that just sounds wrong.

Amu: Everything she says sounds wrong.

Morg: Not everything!

Ikuto: Name one.

Amu: She's not going to be able to.

Morg: Uhhh… I don't own you?

Ikuto: That is wrong. Because if you did, Amu and I would have a lot more fun.

Amu: Nope!

**~Killed With Kisses~**

"About time you two came back! I don't want to see any hickies!"

Amu had known the comment, or one similar to it, had been coming and decided to just ignore it right away. There was no point in attempting to tell Kukai he was wrong. Amu and Ikuto _had_ kissed after all. "Hey guys, sorry it took too long."

Reaching for the other's hand, Ikuto tried to reassure Amu that this was the right choice. They had to follow through with this, and he was going to be right there beside her as they told their friends. "I don't mean to cut the holiday cheer short, but there is something important that we need to tell you. Kairi, would you shut off the music?"

The annoying holiday tunes stopped instantly as Kairi moved efficiently to comply with Ikuto's request. Sending a nod back to Ikuto after he completed the task, Kairi sought out the girl he'd momentarily left to bring quiet to the small apartment.

Feeling nervous even though she'd been in several worse situations than the one she was currently in, Amu swallowed before motioning for her friends to find somewhere to sit. "Ikuto and I haven't been completely truthful with all of you. There is something that we need to come clean about since it will definitely affect all of you."

"Oh God!" Kukai flew to his feet as he pointed at the pair still standing. "You're pregnant!"

Blushing hard, Amu shook her head. "No! That's not it! I swear!"

Chuckling, Ikuto slid his smirk into place as he wrapped his arm around Amu's shoulders. "Not pregnant, though you could say that we're dating."

Sending a quick smile up at the other, Amu tried to get the thoughts of what carrying Ikuto's child would be like out of her mind. She couldn't do that anyhow. "What we are about to tell you is very serious. You can get mad, you can yell and you can definitely tell us you never want to speak to us again. However, you cannot leave."

The seriousness on Amu's face made the muscles in Rima's stomach begin to squirm. "Would you just tell us already? You're making me nervous."

A few heads nodded in agreement, though Amu suddenly couldn't find her voice. Opening and closing her mouth several times, the pinkette couldn't get her sound system to function.

Seeing the distress of the one he loved, Ikuto squeezed her to his side before delivering the news. "Amu and I aren't human. We were created by an organization bent on creating the perfect assassin."

Once she heard Ikuto start the confession, Amu had no trouble spewing forth all the facts. "Actually, that's why I was created. For a long time I killed people for them. That was, until I made my first friend and decided that that wasn't the life I wanted to lead. Ikuto and I are completely man made. We aren't human. There is not a shred of DNA in our bodies. We don't even have finger prints."

Having caught the flicker of eyes in her direction while Amu spoke, Utau couldn't help but interrupt. In a meek voice, the popstar tried to process everything she was learning. "Who was the friend?"

Letting her gaze land on Utau for more than a split second this time, Amu knew that she had to tell the truth. "The day I met you, I was in the city to kill a prominent member of the government. Do you remember how we met? I was currently evading and blending back into society. I killed the man just thirty minutes before I met you. That day you told me that what you were doing wasn't what you always wanted to do. You told me that what you were doing was what you had to do to reach your dreams. You asked me what mine were and for the first time in my short, created life, I actually thought about that. I never returned to the organization after that. I spent my time running from them and avoiding using my abilities the best I could."

Face a little pale, Utau did indeed remember that day. For having killed someone, Amu had been extremely calm.

"What were you doing?"

Turning to the boy she'd grown awfully close to, Utau blushed a little. "It was before I was discovered by a talent scout. I was performing in public places with my guitar. I would sing songs and hope that people would leave me change or small bills. Part time I worked as a waitress. The apartment I lived in was disgusting and small. Amu was the first person I ever let see where I lived."

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Kairi held Yaya's hand just a little tighter. Not that he didn't completely trust the other two. Amu and Ikuto had been around them enough to have done something by now if that were their intentions. "What was Ikuto doing all this while?"

"I wasn't created yet. The moment Amu went rouge, the scientist that created us was told to find a way to bring her back. That's how he came up with me. Amu and I sort of complete each other. He didn't make it so that I'd dominate her complete, because Amu is very powerful and has a lot of abilities that I don't. However, I have some that she does not have either. The major advantage I have is taking her strongest attack and using as an advantage."

Wanting to believe that all of this was some sort of joke, Kukai tried to prove the two wrong. They had to be lying. "What would that be?"

Taking the question to be answered by herself, Amu spoke before Ikuto could. "I have several powers, I guess you could say. I can fly, run extremely fast. I can literally blend in anywhere, almost like a chameleon. I can sing. I can act. I can cook. I can clean. I am the ultimate spy. However, the attack that Ikuto is talking about is my ability to kill without leaving a mark on the body. I have several different martial arts that were programed in and I can learn new ones instantly. Killing through fighting is easy for me, though I prefer to use my kiss."

"Like the kiss of death?"

"That was the inspiration for it, yes Rima. I'm not entirely sure how it works. I believe that through the act of the kiss I can send a message to the brain telling it to shut down."

Nodding her head, Rima could somewhat understand the answer to her question. "But how does Ikuto use this as an advantage?"

Smirking like the big cat he was, Ikuto winked to the short blonde before looking down at the girl under his arm. "Where Amu's kiss would kill anyone else, it speeds up the healing process of my body."

"Not just his body, though. Kissing with Ikuto will also heal mine."

"Do I want to know how you've learned that? Not to mention, you said that Ikuto was created to bring you back. How is it that you are both standing here talking to us now if Ikuto is supposed to be taking you back?"

Leave it to Kairi to not be sidetracked by petty facts. Amu knew that she liked this boy the best. He was smart. Smiling, Amu remembered when she had considered him a threat. "I didn't know Ikuto's true identity until earlier tonight when I left to go get him. I cannot lie. I was becoming more attached to him than I should have been. Now it makes a lot more sense as to why I felt that way. Before it left me very confused. I was actually thinking about confessing my inhuman-ness to him soon."

"You were?"

"I sort of figured that even if you didn't feel the same way, I didn't have to give you the choice. I'm not human after all. Your strength would have been way less than mine. I could have easily forced you to be with me."

"Aw! I had no idea that my little Amu-koi liked me enough to kidnap me!"

Not finding the conversation all that cute, Utau once again put them back on track. "Gross, but that doesn't answer the question."

Clearing her throat, Amu ignored the sense of heat she was suddenly all too aware of against her body. Friends first, Ikuto later. "Right, I went to get him to make certain that he was safe and discovered that he was currently talking with our creator. He must of realized that I was there and sort of warned me and I fled. Unfortunately, I didn't make it far before the men that the organization had sent surrounded me. I killed a lot of them, but the damage to my body was too much to keep me going. They would have taken me into the lab and wiped my brain, returning me to my killing machine state."

Holding the girl he'd almost killed even closer, Ikuto decided to take over. "Fortunately, I decided in the moment that I sense Amu outside to warn her that I was no longer working for the organization either. Although I would have been with Amu either way, the Amu that I fell in love with is this Amu and not the Amu that they would have created once I took her back. I left my house in time to find Amu severely injured and managed to kill off a lot more of the men."

Vision flashing back to the events that had transpired not even two hours before, Amu spoke the best she could. "Ikuto stopped them from taking me, but was equally injured in the process. Regular bullets cannot harm us. However, since I ran the organization decided it would be in their best interest to find a way to incapacitate us."

"In the moment before they would have taken us in, I asked Amu to kiss me. I was aware that her kiss killed, but wanted to feel it once before we 'died'."

Blushing again, Amu forced her eyes to remain fixed on Ikuto's as he looked straight back at her. "Imagine my surprise when I kissed someone for the first time and it didn't take away the light in their eyes."

After a moment or two of silence, Utau realized that Amu and Ikuto weren't going to say anything else without some sort of prompt. "Which is when you realized that your kisses healed each other. Got it."

Shaking out of the place her mind had gone, Amu turned back to the rest of her friends. "Uh yeah. We quickly killed the rest of the men and came here. We would have fled town right then and there but the organization that created us knows that you are our friends. They would use you to get to us."

Kairi had been expecting this from the beginning. That did not make it any easier to hear. For the first time in his short life he had friends. Friends that wanted to hang out with him for social reasons and not academic. His relationship with Yaya was still a little unclear, though Kairi definitely understood that he liked the energetic girl more than as a friend. When she had kissed him, Kairi hadn't hesitated to kiss back. Now he was listening to two people he considered friends telling him that they had put him and his young love, not to mention other people cared about greatly, into danger. Life threatening danger. "So what now?"

Having listened quietly the whole time, Kukai finally decided it was time to speak up. His mind was trying hard to cope with the fact that two of his best friends were created to be mindless killing machines and were not, in fact, regular kids like him. It was a lot to deal with, and not something he really wanted to deal with. However, Kukai wasn't one to avoid problems. He liked facing challenges head on, which meant no skirting around this one now. "There is no 'what now'. Amu and Ikuto got us into this mess. They will get us out of it."

For one heart stopping second, Amu had thought that Kukai was going to reject any sort of help that she and Ikuto were willing to offer. Having the boy that dictated so many of their activities on their side helped the two out a lot. That and Amu had a huge soft spot in her heart for the crazy boy. "For this we are going to need Utau's help."

"Mine?"

"Yes, you will need to take everyone with you to a secure location while Amu and I fix this."

Thinking about it for a second, Utau nodded. "All right. My beach house is secluded and has high security. We should be fairly safe there. Plus, it is winter here and being there would be ideal. No questions would be asked."

Amu nodded. Things were working out in their favor so far. Hopefully this trend would continue. "Excellent. All of you will need to go. Work things out with your parents as best you can. We'll have to get you out of here tonight and on your way. If your parents don't understand, you will have to leave anyways and hope that you can make up with them another time. Your life is much more important than that relationship."

Kukai shrugged before letting his arm rest around Utau's shoulders. "My mom wouldn't notice if I didn't come home."

Rima couldn't help but agree with that. "My parents are rarely around anyhow. They're always traveling so they wouldn't notice either."

Finally being able to just blink again, Nagihiko gripped the hand in his hard. "My parents won't be as understanding."

"Yaya's won't be either."

Fixing his glasses, Kairi nodded. "Mine won't have a problem with me going."

Turning to the two that Amu knew were going to have a hard time, the humanoid tried to remain hopeful. "Try to explain that it is a trip that Utau will pay for that is just for friends. There will be plenty of supervision and you'll get to do lots of fun things. I'm sorry that we can't let you go home to get things or tell them in person."

"Why can't we go home?"

Sighing, Ikuto tried to seem sympathetic. "We can't risk anything happen to you while you go. We have to go now. The organization will have already cleaned up the mess we made and are probably trying to figure out what their next move is. We literally have to go now."

Taking out the cell phone that his parents had given him for emergency situations, Kairi dialed his home number. "You can each use my phone after me if you need to. Might as well get going now if we don't have much time."

Ignoring the phone offered to him by Utau, Kukai turned to Amu and Ikuto. "What's your plan? How are you going to fix this?"

"Not so much fix it as we are going to end it."

.

Morg: What is it with me giving you such long chapters?

Ikuto: Are you looking for more praise?

Amu: No one is going to give it to you.

Morg: I thought you were supposed to be loyal and friendly, Amu.

Ikuto: That's only to me.

Amu: Lies! I'm nice to everyone. You've just lost a bit of my respect, Morg. Maybe I'd be nicer if you didn't make me do those things with Ikuto.

Morg: I can handle you being mean to me!


	20. Chapter 20

Morg: Heyo! Did you think I would forget?

Ikuto: Forget what?

Amu: Today is Wednesday.

Morg: You bet it is! That means it is time for an update!

Ikuto: Oh… Yeah... Right…

Amu: It's okay, Ikuto. You don't have to be excited.

Morg: Let's just rub in the fact that Morg owns nothing.

Ikuto: Okay!

**~Killed With Kisses~**

Kukai stared at the small SUV parked in front of the gate leading back to Amu's small apartment. Ikuto had left only moments before to bring a car around for everyone to leave, yet something didn't seem quite right to the soccer loving boy. "But none of us have a car."

Smirking, Ikuto leaned out the driver's window to give the human boy a wink. "We do now."

Spluttering, Kukai tried to find a reason to refuse to get into the vehicle. Utau pushing him from behind and telling him to hurry up didn't help his resolve. In the end, he gave up and climbed into the back seat along with the pop star and the dancing queer. The short, stalky girl, along with the hyper chick and the nerd had to sit on the row of seats in front of them. Kukai didn't mind the seating arrangement so much since it put him next to Utau for however long they'd be in the stolen vehicle. "Still don't like it."

"You don't have to so shut up, Souma."

Amu shut the door tightly behind their last friend. Nagihiko had gotten into a bit of a yelling match with his mother over the phone before Amu took it, changed her voice to sound like his and apologize profusely before begging to be allowed to go. By the end of her five minute conversation with his mother, Amu had permission for the boy to go. Yaya's parents had been the opposite. It was almost like they wanted their hyperactive daughter to take a mini vacation so they could have a break. Amu really didn't pity them. "That's everyone."

Making sure that the windows of the car were rolled up, Ikuto climbed out of his seat and shut the door before going around the front of the car to be closer to Amu. They could talk in almost silent tones and still be able to hear each other perfectly. "Do you want to drive?"

"I think it would be better if you drove."

"They're going to come after us. We'll have to fight out way out."

"Your reflexes give you better control of the SUV than mine will. We both know where we're going so even if I have to get out to deal with some idiots, I can still meet you there."

Pulling the humanoid into his arms, Ikuto pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "I don't want you kissing anyone else."

Grinning back at the robotic man that she couldn't help but love, Amu rolled her eyes. "I only do that when I don't want to leave any marks. Trust me; I want them to know exactly what is coming for them."

About to reply when a knock sounded from the car window, Ikuto sighed. "I guess that means we should get going."

"We'll make it safely."

"Shouldn't I be reassuring you?"

"They are your friends too, Ikuto."

Glancing back at the car to see a couple of faces smashed against the windows, Ikuto couldn't help but sigh again. "Don't remind me."

Giggling, Amu extracted herself from Ikuto's hold so that she could climb into the passenger seat. "Everyone buckled up? If not, I suggest you do that now. This could get rough."

"Put your seatbelt on now, Kukai."

"Jeez Ikuto! How did you even know that I wasn't wearing it?"

Smirking into the rearview mirror so that the other could see the look without Ikuto having to turn around, the blue haired boy couldn't help but feel exhausted by his friend's lack of brain power. "Not human, remember? Besides, we've been friends long enough for me to know when you're doing something stupid."

Mumbling under her breath so that only Ikuto would hear, Amu couldn't help but agree with his statement. "Which is always."

Chuckling, Ikuto pulled away from the curb and drove normally through town. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves. Hopefully, they could get well out of the town's limits before the chase was on. The last thing Amu and Ikuto wanted was for more people to be at risk.

Rima almost couldn't believe at how calm Amu and Ikuto acted while they left everything behind. The two were relaxed and chatting every now and then about what they thought was weird about humans and other odd topics. The short blonde wanted to scream at them to be a little more worried. Their lives were at stake and here they were talking about the way humans have to shave various parts of their bodies.

Nagihiko, seeing that the girl he liked was distressed, reached over the back of Rima's seat to squeeze her shoulder. "We're going to be just fine."

"Don't care about you, purpled headed freak. I just don't want anything to happen to my beautiful existence."

Having liked Rima long enough to be able to translate that statement into what she really meant, which was 'I'm scared for our lives and I wish you could hold me', Nagihiko only held on tighter. "Ikuto and Amu promised to keep us safe. If for some reason they cannot keep that promise then I'll do everything I can to make certain that nothing happens to you."

Rima was silent as she slowly lifted one of her hands to hold the one against her shoulder. Nagihiko didn't let her go for the rest of their car ride.

Having heard the conversation despite the hushed voices, Amu glanced back at her friends. They all had various degrees of distress on their faces. From their vitals, Amu could tell that they were all in agitated states. Some just managed to hide it better than others. "Humans are so cute."

Ikuto glanced sideways at the girl murmuring under her breath before facing back towards the road. His eyes caught the movement that he was certain was supposed to be undetectable in the darkness. "Amu, be careful."

Knowing that the entire car fell silent after they heard Ikuto's words, Amu turned to him with a smug grin. "Aren't I always?"

"Remind me again who saved your electronic ass earlier?"

"They barely caught me off guard. Besides, I could blame that all on you."

"Getting you out of that situation more than made up for my past discretions. However, this time I have to drive the getaway car. If you find yourself in a pickle, I can't just pull over."

Rolling her eyes, Amu reached over to latch her hand around the back of Ikuto's next. She yanked his head over to plant a kiss on his lips. The human-like male had no trouble kissing her back without swerving the vehicle in the slightest. Pulling away, Amu smiled at the other. "I'm coming back."

"Now who's being the cute one?"

Scowling, Amu hit the power window button to have the glass slide down into the door. "Just listen for my call to open my window again."

With that Amu jumped out of her window and into the night air.

Rima gasped.

Yaya screamed.

Kairi paled.

Nagihiko tensed.

Utau rolled her eyes.

Kukai cheered.

Ikuto simply ignored all the humans and rolled Amu's window back up. "Don't worry guys. She can fly, remember?"

"Part of me was thinking that you guys were still playing some sort of joke on us to take us to one epic Christmas present."

Raising his eyebrow, Ikuto kept most of his attention on the road. He understood that talking with his friends in a casual way would help to keep them calm. Hence, he kept the conversation going. "Amu changing her voice to Nagi's wasn't proof enough?"

Kukai held firm with his prior statement about this being some kind of Christmas surprise. "I'm just saying, some people can mimic other people's voices. Maybe Amu had the talent and never told us. Though seeing her jump from a moving vehicle like she did it all the time was proof enough."

Breaking out of her thoughts, Utau tried to see the scenery they were passing. "How fast are we going, anyways?"

"About a hundred and ten miles an hour."

"What!?"

"Yaya doesn't like going this fast."

Pushing his glasses back up his nose with shaky fingers, Kairi patted the girl beside him with his free hand. "It's okay, Yaya-koi. Ikuto-san has enough control of the vehicle to keep it steady at any speed."

Yaya didn't feel convinced but she accepted Kairi's statement when he slid his hand into hers and held on tight.

Utau tried once more to see out the window. The dark objects out in the night flicked by too quickly for her to make out what they were. "Where are we going?"

"Amu and I designated several checkpoints along our route to city. We're heading for the airport. You got the tickets, right?"

Utau nodded. "Yes, though part of me thought that that would be some sort of diversion. Glad to know that we're using the money I spent wisely."

Shaking his head as he maneuvered the car around the first of the blockades that Ikuto could see on the road in front of them, the driver tried to make certain that his passengers remained unaware of what was happening. His super sensitive ears could pick up the sound of Amu fighting outside the vehicle. The gun shots, however soft they were, were loud enough for Ikuto to keep track of. He knew when they were passing by alcoves of soldiers sent to die by the hands of the most beautiful pinkette that Ikuto had ever known. "This plan works just fine. You guys get a vacation while Amu and I do everything we can to keep you safe. You'll be playing in the sun in no time."

Kukai couldn't help but think about their destination or a little bit. His mind gave him the perfect scene of him confessing to the girl pressed against his side and her accepting his feelings and returning some to him. "Right, fun in the sun."

Hearing the odd tone, Utau glanced up at the boy beside her. She couldn't help but admit that the kid had style. He was rather good looking. "You all right, Souma?"

Blinking out of his fantasy, Kukai shifted his eyes so that he met the girl's beside him. "Never better, Hoshina."

Tingles raced across Utau's skin, though she wasn't really certain as to why they did so. "Good. We don't need you flipping shit."

Kukai scoffed and was about to reply when a sharp jerk of the wheel from Ikuto made them swerve around some sort of obstacle that apparently he could see because the others saw nothing in the darkness. The swerve did, however, cause for Utau to practically fall sideways into his lap. "You all right, Hoshina?"

Scowling, Utau pushed herself out of Kukai's arms to face the window in a huff. "Peachy."

Grinning now, Kukai couldn't help but lock the feeling of the girl in his arms in his head. He was becoming way too sappy and enjoying every second of it.

Ikuto continued to avoid the best that the Guardians of Easter could throw at them in such a short amount of time. Finally, the sounds of gunfire stopped. Ikuto knew that Amu was heading back towards the car. Despite their incredibly fast speed, Amu was faster. Not two seconds later, a tap sounded on the window.

Hitting the button, Ikuto hit the gas as Amu slipped back into her seat and rolled her window back up. "How'd it go?"

"Got the majority of them. Some I was aiming to maim rather than kill."

"You've gone soft."

Smacking the arm closest to her, Amu disagreed. "Idiot, I wanted some survivors to tell the tales of the unseen assassin."

Ikuto only chuckled at that.

The humans in the back, however, paled. Not because Amu was freely talking about killing the men that were after them, but because the hit she'd just delivered to Ikuto's arm would have easily sent any of them crashing into the wall and breaking more than one bone in their body. No matter how badly their minds still wanted to deny the truth, they couldn't any longer. Amu and Ikuto definitely were not human.

.

Morg: Sort of a fun chapter. Just getting things set up for the end.

Ikuto: Is that coming soon?

Amu: Hopefully!

Morg: Actually, yes. I'm not quite sure how many more chapters there are since I don't know how detailed I'm going to get with the fight yet, but I can tell you that we are getting close.

Ikuto: Lame. Amu and I haven't even done anything yet.

Amu: We're not going to!

Morg: Probably not, but the story is great anyways! Right!?


	21. Chapter 21

Morg: Heyo! Bet you guys thought I'd forget!

Ikuto: I was hoping.

Amu: I figured you wouldn't.

Morg: What? Why?

Ikuto: Because I don't want this boring story to be updated.

Amu: So you could rub it in our faces that even though you don't own us, you can still write these stories about us.

Morg: YEP!

**~Killed With Kisses~**

"My systems tell me that they will be fine and that this is the best logical option."

Raising an eyebrow, Ikuto looked down at the shorter girl beside him as they stood in the busy airport watching the plan that contained their friends disappear into the distance. "Okay?"

Meeting those artificially blue eyes that Amu could never seem to stop thinking about, the humanoid took Ikuto's hand in hers. "Please tell me that they will be okay."

Smiling while holding the hand in his tighter, Ikuto pulled Amu just a bit closer to him. "They will be all right. We'll make certain of that."

Amu couldn't help but smile back. Ikuto's smile made her want to smile. Someday she would have to ask their creator why he decided to put emotions into their systems. "Then we should get going so we can start planning."

To any of the humans paying attention to the young couple near the big windows, the two would have seemed to vanish. In reality, Ikuto and Amu both moved faster than the human eye could track. This was an ability that they did not use often due to the fact that their systems could not handle using it over and over again. A lot of energy was needed to move in such a way. At the moment, however, Ikuto and Amu knew that they were being watched. The people attempting to blend in with the airport crowds weren't doing a good job of it. The need to throw the spies off their trail was too great for them to not to.

Miles from where they stood only minutes before, Ikuto and Amu paused their escape. With the wind blowing through her pink hair, Amu faced the open fields around them. "So where are we going now? Back to that town would be a mistake. We need to plan."

Just inches behind the girl that was his, Ikuto let his eyes roam the open skies. "We need paper and pencils to sketch out the floor plan of the headquarters building. Do a mental scan of the area and see if you can find any schools."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I don't have that function. I was created to find you. I could find you anywhere in the world within seconds."

"Guess that means it'll be difficult to leave you."

Eyes moving from the sky to the girl that hadn't turned around, Ikuto couldn't help the smirk that formed upon his lips. "You can't ever leave me. We'll be together forever."

Turning, Amu tried to keep the smile off her lips and failed. "Sounds wonderful."

Despite everything happening to them and around them, Ikuto couldn't help but feel grateful that they had this moment. To stand in the middle of some random field and for this moment to believe that they were truly the only two in the world. "Did you do it?"

Sighing, Amu rolled her eyes. "Way to ruin the moment, jerk. Three miles to the east. There aren't any humans left in it for the day. It'll be easy enough to break in since it isn't much bigger than the one we were attending."

Ikuto didn't respond as he took off in the direction of the building they needed. Amu's laughter sounded from behind him as she caught up to him and raced him on their way to said building. Of course, he let her win.

Once they had gathered their supplies, Amu let her eyes close before the pencil in her hand moved over the large pieces of paper in front of her. The mental image she had of the headquarters building was sketched out in a matter of minutes.

Ikuto followed behind the work of his lover adding anything changes that occurred after Amu had left and he was created. Ten minutes later they had the best blueprints they'd be able to use for their mission. "So where is our point of entry?"

Peering down at the drawings that they'd just worked hard to create, Amu let out a huff of breath. "They were smart when the designed the place. Forty seven stories and not many weak points. That and they built it in the middle of down town, which means we can't just blow it up."

"Hiding in plain sight is always the best course of action. That's sort of what you did. You should have seen some of the higher ups trying to help me before I started looking for you. They kept giving me viable places and they were all in foreign countries. Not one of them ever thought that you'd stay so close by."

Giggling, Amu playfully hit her lover on the shoulder. "Idiots."

Not being able to disagree, Ikuto nodded his head. "All of them."

"Save one."

"Yeah."

"Ikuto, what are we going to do if he is there? We can't kill him."

Sighing, Ikuto knew the position they were in. "I gave him the hint to stay away for a while when he was at my house before. I hope that he didn't take my warning lightly. He shouldn't be inside."

"But if he is?"

"Then we don't harm him. We have to find some way to kill everyone else, but not him."

The difficulty of the task they had before them weighed down on Amu as she stared down at the papers on the table. Their creator was someone that both Ikuto and Amu were eternally grateful for, but also someone that they knew was a dangerous person to leave alive. The man knew everything about them, inside and out. He could create more like them, which was dangerous. Amu and Ikuto couldn't allow for that to happen.

Understanding what the girl beside him was thinking, Ikuto slipped his arm around her shoulders before pulling her closer to his body. "Don't worry so much. He won't be there. We'll have time to decide what to say to him after we take care of the organization."

"Destroying Easter won't be easy. They're probably expecting us to do something."

Ikuto turned so that Amu was tramped between him and the desks they were using. Slowly, he backed her up until she had no choice but to sit down on top of their papers and plans. Ikuto parted Amu's thighs to stand between them. To his delight, the pinkette placed her hands around his neck without him prompting her to do so. "I'm fairly certain they were expecting us to go with the others to wherever they went. And yes, they are expecting something. They will be ready for whatever we decide, but it is because we know that they are preparing that I know we will have no trouble overcoming whatever obstacles they throw at us. Let them try and stop us."

Pulling the man in her arms just that much closer, Amu brought Ikuto's lips down to meet hers. "You sound so sexy when you're confident."

"Aren't you supposed to be the shy one and I'm the pervert?"

"It is because you said that that makes you the pervert, pervert."

Chuckling, Ikuto stole another kiss from the girl beneath him. Senses flaring with the added energy that Amu always brought to his body, Ikuto pulled back slightly to look into the golden eyes he loved so much. "Only for you."

"Better be."

"Feisty."

Amu let out a sigh as she pushed Ikuto back from her gently. He stole one more kiss before he relented and backed up. "So what's your plan?"

Smirking, Ikuto placed his finger to the paper. "This is our point of entry."

Face lighting up, Amu looked from the point of the paper where Ikuto touched to his face. "Are you sure? That might just work. Ikuto! You're a genius!"

"Why do you sound so surprised? Of course it'll work. I thought of it, after all. It's something that I doubt they'll expect."

Clapping her hands, Amu motioned for Ikuto to once again invade her personal space without making her stand up from her spot on the table. "But it is so simple that they won't be expecting it. All the weak points will be triple and quadruply enforced, but this…"

Ikuto couldn't stop the smirk that formed at Amu's praise. "Like I said, it is something they won't expect."

"They were stupid to make us so smart."

"They were stupid to make you so pretty."

Frowning, Amu pushed the man placing butterfly kisses along her jaw away. "Why?"

Leaning back in so his mouth was against her ear, Ikuto breathed out. "Because I can't stop looking at you."

There she went. Blushing again without giving the command to do so. This robotic boy was going to be the death of her. "They didn't exactly make my life easier when they created you either."

Laughing slightly because of the way that Amu almost whispered her words; Ikuto couldn't help but be intrigued. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you can find me like instantly no matter how far I try to escape your cheesiness."

"Who's ruining moments now?"

"Just shut up and kiss me so we can get back to planning."

Ikuto laughed, but he did just that.

.

Morg: Short chapter because I've been too good to you lately.

Ikuto: You could have kept going.

Amu: I'm glad it stopped there.

Morg: Yeah, there isn't much of this story left. It just depends on how long I make the fight scene be.

Ikuto: Don't forget the lemon.

Amu: Please forget the lemon.

Morg: I'll write it how I write it! Love me~


	22. Chapter 22

Morg: Heyo! So for this I Killed Wednesday-

Ikuto: But it's Thursday?

Amu: I think she knows that.

Morg: I changed up the original story line and went with something I got out of thin air.

Ikuto: But it's Thursday!

Amu: She was only awake for like four hours yesterday and is still tired.

Morg: I hope you guys don't mind. Originally things were going to work out a little too well so yeah.

Ikuto: It's not Wednesday!

Amu: Just let her do what she wants. It's not like she owns us.

Morg: So I hope you don't mind the changes!

**~Killed With Kisses~**

Leaning over the girl beside him, Kukai looked out the small window of their airplane to see the country he'd never left before begin to look tiny. If this trip were due to different circumstances, he might have been more excited about it. That not being the case, Kukai couldn't help but sigh as he sat back in his seat. Still, he was going to attempt to enjoy their little vacation the best he could. "You think everything will go well for them?"

Utau really didn't know what to think. The fact that her best friend was just revealed to be a robot hadn't quite sunk in yet. "I hope so. They're still our friends."

Turning around in her seat, Yaya looked over the back of her chair. "Yaya thinks that Amu-chi and Ikuto-san will be just fine!"

Nodding to what his girlfriend said, Kairi couldn't help but agree. "Those two will definitely be able to fix the situation so we can go back home."

Nagihiko was about to lean over the aisle separating him and Rima from the other four, but had to lean back as a man moved past him. "Besides the fact that they aren't _normal_, we have no reason not to trust them or believe that they won't do as they said. I say we just enjoy this little vacation and worry about the rest later."

Utau was about to respond when the momentum of the plane shifted. The turn the plane was completing caused her to lean towards the window with Kukai pretty much on top of her. "This isn't right! We aren't supposed to do this!"

Groaning, considering he'd knocked his head against Yaya's, Kairi leaned out into the aisle towards the front of the plane. The door that separated the captain from the rest of them was open. "I think we might have been hijacked."

Gripping onto Nagihiko's hand, Rima turned to look out her window. "We're going back. Guys, they're taking us back!"

Scrambling, Kukai fumbled to get his seatbelt off.

Utau grabbed onto his wrist just as he was about to get out of his seat. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to see what's going. Maybe something is just wrong with the plane."

The others nodded as they stayed in their seats. The few other people on their small plane didn't seem concerned about whatever was happening.

Making his way towards the front, Kukai attempted to be sneaky. He didn't want for whoever was in the cockpit to know that he was coming. Just as he neared the door he heard voices.

_"Taking these 'friends' might work to our favor though. Boss said he wanted to run some tests on them. Figure out what made the bots like them and change for them. See if they are anything special."_

_ "I bet they spent more than my entire paycheck faking this flight."_

Gulping, Kukai wanted to race back to his seat and warn the others. Something definitely wasn't right. However, a hand landed on his shoulder. Reacting out of instinct, Kukai flipped whoever had touched him over his shoulder and into the cockpit. Sprinting for his life, he managed to get back down the aisle while avoiding the other people reaching for him. "IT'S A TRAP! THE WHOLE PLANE IS A TRAP!"

The chaos of Utau shrieking as Kukai was knocked unconscious, Nagi jumping from his seat to help his friend and Kairi trying to calm Yaya, made it possible for Rima to silently get out her phone. While the other people of the plane tried to get a hold of her friends, the small blonde ducked to the floor and pressed herself under the seat. Frantically, she began typing a text to send to Amu's phone. The two humanoids had to know what was happening.

Rima knew she didn't have long. She could hear the people above her shouting for the others to find her. Hands were groping the floor near where she lay hidden. Her fingers flew across the screen, completing her text.

_Amu! The plane was a trap! I'm sorry but they got us! Please! Save us!_

Just as she hit send, Rima felt a hand encircle around her ankle and begin to pull her out. Leaving her phone behind, the blonde hoped that her text would make it in time before anything could happen.

With the teenagers all bound and either unconscious or close to it, the leader of their little mission moved forwards to look at them. "They don't seem like anything special, but orders are orders."

Blinking her sleepy eyes as the drugs they'd just injected into her system began to kick in, Rima prayed that her attempt to get help hadn't been for nothing. The blonde wasn't aware of the message that blinked on her phone.

One that read: _Out of service._

XXX

Kukai had no idea where he was when he finally opened his eyes. For starters, he knew he was no longer on the plane. That much was obvious considering the size of the room he was currently in. Moaning, he tried to get up from the uncomfortable chair he'd woken up on, only to find out that he was tied to it.

Whipping his head around, Kukai looked for his friends. A beaten up Nagihiko lay on the floor not far from where he sat. Yaya and Rima were unconscious on what seemed to be a small cot. Utau and Kairi were not there.

Throat feeling drier than he'd ever experienced before, Kukai tried to scoot his chair closer to where Nagihiko laid. "Nagi, hey Nagi. Can you hear me?"

Groans filled the air as the boy Kukai could just reach with his foot moved a little. "Ku-Kukai?"

"Yeah man, it's me. You all right?"

Nagihiko tried to nod but found it too painful. Instead he opted to just let out a quiet yes.

Glancing at the two seemingly untouched girls on the bed, Kukai looked back down at the beaten dancer. "What happened to you?"

"Pain tests."

"What?"

"They did pain tests. They tested my body to see how much pain I could handle."

"THEY DID WHAT!?"

"Shhh! I don't want them to come back."

Freaking out, Kukai frantically searched the room again to see if he maybe had just overlooked a hidden Utau and Kairi. "Where are the other two?! Where is Utau?!"

Moaning, Nagihiko did his best to pick his head up and look around. "They took her as they brought me in. I don't know."

Considering that the man before him had just told him he'd been pain tested and that they took the girl that Kukai wasn't so willing to admit that he had feelings for-he was thinking about telling the pop star while they were at the beach-,Kukai felt panic override his senses. "YOU FUCKERS! YOU BRING HER BACK!"

Nagihiko tried to get the other man to calm down. He didn't want them to come back and take Rima and Yaya with them as well. It was bad enough that he had happened to wake up first. "Shut up! SHUT UP! They'll hear you!"

"GOOD! FUCKING COWARDS! UNTIE ME FROM THIS CHAIR AND WE'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

Considering that Nagihiko didn't have the strength left in any of his muscles to roll over and tell the other to calm the fuck down, he simple had to lie on the floor and listen as Kukai used a lot of energy straining against his bonds and making the chair bounce along the cement floor. Whimpering, Nagihiko squeezed his eyes shut. Everything hurt. Everything. And he didn't want to feel it anymore.

Kukai was beyond furious. Once he was free, he was going to murder people with his bare hands. If they touched one hair on Utau's precious head… Kukai was already pissed that Nagihiko was in the state that he was in. There was also no telling how Kairi would be returned. "I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Praying that Rima would stay asleep, Nagihiko continued to plead with the screaming boy. "Please Kukai, please be quiet."

There was no use. The ruckus that Kukai was creating drew in guards and a man dressed in a slightly better uniform. One of the guards his Kukai to make him shut up as the man in uniform approached. "Glad to see that at least one of you has some spunk. Don't worry, I'll take that away."

Growling, Kukai strained against his bonds once more. "Fight me man to man and see how much spunk I really have."

Chuckling, the man in uniform drew his gun to place the nose beneath Kukai's chin to make the teen look up at him. "No, I don't think beating children is much fun. I'll just listen to you scream for the end like your little friend here did and just like the others are now. That girl has the prettiest voice."

"You bastard! If you harm her I swear it'll be the last thing you do!"

Smirking, the uniformed man patted Kukai's cheek with his gun. "Take this one and begin. I think he might have the best tolerance out of all of them."

Kukai struggled against the guards and they pulled him from the chair and out of the room. He cursed them as he was dragged down the hall. Just as they were about to lead him into a different room, screams were heard echoing through the hall. Kukai knew that voice. Never in his life did he ever want to hear her making those sounds. "FUCK! UTAU! HANG IN THERE! I'LL GET YOU OUT!"

A gun was slammed into Kukai's stomach to cut off his screams. Using the hold the guards had on him, Kukai slammed a man into the metal wall before jerking back to hit another behind him. Free of anyone's grasp, Kukai attempted to follow the sounds of Utau's screams.

Making it three steps down the hall, Kukai was brought to the ground when another guard tackled him.

"Little shit!"

Fighting the best he could without the use of his arms, Kukai tried desperately to get away. "You fuckers! Ugh! FUCK YOU! No! NO! UTAU!"

Not being able to break free again, Kukai was dragged into the room he was heading for originally. Fighting the whole way, the energetic soccer player was strapped down on a table while wires were quickly placed all around his body.

"Turn this on high. The little shit deserves it. I think he broke my nose."

"I did that with my hands tied, fucker! Think what I'm going to do to you once I get free!"

The man in charge of turning the machine on to deliver painful shocks to Kukai's body turned the thing on.

"You think that hurts! That fucking tickles!"

Gritting his teeth, the man slid the switch to add a couple of volts to the level that the teen was tacking. The one before had already been whimpering, but this kid was still laughing.

"I play sports, idiot! I'm used to pain in my muscles!"

Adding a few more volts, the man was amazed when all the teen did was give him a gritted smile.

Kukai could definitely feel it. He understood now why Nagihiko had looked so horrible and why Utau had screamed so loud. It fucking hurt, but he wasn't about to give the satisfaction of seeing him in pain until he truly couldn't take it any longer. "If you're going to hurt someone, do it right!"

Terrified that this kid was also some sort of experiment, the man in control of the dial turned it up a lot more than he knew he should for just starting out.

Kukai clenched his mouth shut to hold in his screams. He wasn't certain how long he could last on that table with so much pain infiltrating his body, but he was going to try. Amu and Ikuto had promised to keep them safe and Kukai knew that when the two humanoids found out about this, all these people would die. Kukai was determined to keep himself and his friends alive before that happened.

.

Morg: So yeah, none of this was supposed to happen. Their friends were literally supposed to go hang out on a beach and drink fruity drinks while Ikuto and Amu handled shit.

Ikuto: Eh, they can handle a little torture.

Amu: You better not make us wait too long to save them!

Morg: But I feel like this version adds to the story, you know?

Ikuto: Whatever.

Amu: I don't like it.

Morg: You don't have to! I want the readers' opinion! :P


	23. Chapter 23

Morg: Heyo! So I've missed a few Wednesdays, but I promise it was for good reason.

Ikuto: Probably a lame one.

Amu: We don't really want to hear it.

Morg: I'm sure you do!

Ikuto: Nope.

Amu: Not listening.

Morg: I'm still going to say.

Ikuto: Doesn't matter.

Amu: You don't own us.

Morg: Whatever.

**~Killed With Kisses~**

Everything was ready to go. At least, on Amu and Ikuto's end. If they had been just regular humans there was no way they would have been prepared for the battle before them. Luckily, their friends were safe and somewhere distant and far away from the bloodshed about to take place.

Blasting through the thickest wall of the entire building, Ikuto held Amu to his chest as the dust settled. As soon as she pulled her head back, Ikuto stole a kiss from her lips. "Just for good luck."

Giggling, Amu smacked the chest she was still against before pushing out of the arms holding her. "We're not the ones that are going to be the luck. It is unfortunate that they let us figure out how these kisses work."

Lifting an eyebrow, Ikuto let the way through the blown apart wall. "Yeah, unfortunate."

Amu joined her counterpart. Their demeanor changed the moment they stepped foot into the hall of the headquarters of the Guardians of Easter. The two were instantly on the alert. Even though the area they decided to enter through would have little to none guards, the two were well aware of the extensive camera system that the building possessed. Any minute now guards would be streaming through the halls towards them.

Any minute now.

"Something's wrong."

"They should've attacked by now."

Moving down the hall with their guns raised and ready, Amu and Ikuto continued to watch both ways down the hall as they moved further inside the building. It made no sense that they weren't being attacked yet. Hell, it made no sense that they hadn't even seen a guard yet.

"This isn't rig-"

Amu's sentence was cut off just as a scream filled the air. The two froze, but the liquid running through Amu's veins froze even more than her manmade body did. She knew that voice. She also knew that Ikuto knew it too. The voice was one they'd both stored and saved in their data systems. A voice that belonged to one Mashiro Rima.

"No!"

"Amu!"

The pinkette took off faster than Ikuto could grab her. He was on her heels though, which was fine with Amu since they were both going to be needed if they had really somehow managed to capture one of their friends. "We sent them away! They shouldn't be here! We sent them somewhere safe! Ikuto!"

His long strides putting him right beside the humanoid he loved, Ikuto tried to be as reassuring as he could be under the circumstances. Rima was his friend as well and the fact that they were listening to her scream like she was in the worst pain she'd ever felt wasn't easy.

The scream faded out before they could find where the source was.

"No! Ikuto! We have to find them!"

Pulling the girl to a halt, Ikuto did a mental scan of the area to see what life forms were around. "Then let's find someone to take us to them."

There were three people in the room just up ahead. Ikuto wasted no time in pulling Amu along behind him before kicking the door open and springing into the room with his gun raised.

Amu followed but gasped the moment she entered. Instead of finding three guards, they found three of their friends. Kairi, Yaya and Nagihiko were just on the other side of the room. The two robotic humans would have been more pleased to find their friends if they hadn't been in giant columns of some sort of liquid with breathing masks attached to their faces and wires connecting to various parts of their bodies.

"What have they done to them!?"

Ikuto gritted his teeth as he approached a control panel on the far side of the room. "I have no idea, but I'm rather certain the point of all this is to mess with the emotions that they now know we have which we aren't supposed to have. We can't let this stop us from accomplishing our goal."

"But we can't leave them here!"

"I never said that. Come see if you can help me figure out how to stop this thing."

Amu was on her way across the room when Rima started screaming again. The girl had to be close by. "You figure this out! I'll go save Rima!"

"Amu! No! Wait!" Ikuto's calls for his lover were in vain as the girl ran out of the room without pause. "Damn it! This is what they want!"

A chuckle sounded from across the room as a door slid open. "You got that right."

Ikuto lifted his gun and pointed it at the guards that entered the room. "Which is why I'll kill you slowly."

The man chuckled again with his hands raised. With one of his hands he motioned towards the vats that contained Ikuto's friends. "Careful now, if those aren't shut down properly your friends will die. Wouldn't want a stray bullet to hit them."

Smirking, Ikuto slid his gun into its holster. "I'd much rather prefer to kill you with my hands anyhow."

Several of the guards pulled guns but Ikuto was already on the attack. He jumped to miss their shots and took out the leader and a second without much effort. The others died due to the gun he snatched from the man he'd just killed. All of his bullets hit their mark.

Checking to make certain that the three in the liquid cells were still safe, Ikuto let out a sigh as he crossed back to the control panel and tried to figure out how it worked. It didn't take him long to have the system shut down and the liquid draining away. Rima's screams had stopped as well and Ikuto hoped it was because Amu had saved her.

XXX

Amu slid to a stop in the hallway just as the second scream ended. It didn't matter any longer since she'd already found the room she was being held in, but the pinkette had heard the sound of gunfire behind her. Ikuto had had to fight off some guards. Considering she didn't receive the call that they had designed in order to let the other know if they were in great need if they got separated, Amu assumed that the guards had been the ones to get shot. Good riddance.

The door before her read 'Stand clear of sliding door'. Amu kicked it into the room. Luckily for her, the giant piece of twisted metal slammed into a guard and killed him rather than one of her friends. Yeah, sure, luck.

Walking calmly into the room to see a panting Rima strapped to a table, Amu narrowed her eyes at the other nine guards in the room. "Only ten to protect my friend? You guys must not want to live."  
>One of the guards pulled a girl out from behind another.<p>

Utau. At least she now knew were five of her friends were.

"Try anything and we kill her."

Smirking as she narrowed her eyes, Amu bent forward into a fighting stance. "Bad move."

The guard went to open his mouth to yell again that any sudden movements would end the life of her fried. At least, that is what Amu thought he was going to say. She would never know considering she put a bullet through the middle of his forehead. He wasn't the only one. The four other guards near Utau all dropped, leaving the pop star to stand on unsteady feet as she tried to keep from screaming or crying.

Amu didn't hesitate to kill the two near the control panel or the one moving to threaten Utau again. The three dropped without much effort from the pinkette. Staring at the one remaining guard in the room, Amu shrugged. "You are going to do anything?"

The man seemed terrified. His eyes moved from the blonde girls to the door to Amu. He looked as though he was going to die of a heart attack all on his own. "I… I don-"

The man never got to finish speaking as a bullet entered his brain. Amu seemed shocked until she turned around to find Ikuto with three of their friends slung over one of his shoulders. "I wasn't going to let him live."

"I know, but he was annoying me."

"Are they…?"

"They're going to be just fine. I shut down the machine without complications. Have you even check Utau and Rima?"

Amu glanced back at the two girls. "Body scans show me that they will be fine physically. Mentally, we'll have to wait and see."

Ikuto nodded as he placed the three he carried carefully onto the floor. "So what's our plan now?"

Amu rushed across the room to help Utau to sit near the other three before she went back and got Rima off that damned table. "To kill everyone."

"That was the plan from the beginning, love. What are we going to do with these five as we look for Kukai and kill everyone else?"

Thinking on her feet, Amu looked at their five friends. Three were unconscious and two looked as though they would be soon. "Utau and Rima, if we left you two with guns would you be able to protect the others until we come back with Kukai?"

Still shaking incredibly badly, Rima shook her head. "I can't move my arms much right now. I'll be of now help."

Utau wasn't about to agree to something she knew she couldn't do as well. "I wouldn't be able to lift the gun either. Everything hurts."

Filling the anger inside her growing, Amu scowled at the wall. "I really wish I could kill someone right now."

"I don't know if I can help with that, but if you feel like giving up, I'll be right here."

Amu spun to find another door at the other side of the room opening. This time, around forty guards entered the room. "Oh good, I was in the mood for ruthless killing."

"Been a while, Amu. Glad to see that even if you have gone soft, you still like killing as much as you used to."

Staring down the man she used to take commands from, Amu scoffed. "Used to? I didn't use to like anything. However, now that I actually have real emotions, you fuckers better prepare yourselves."

"Ah, but you see, real emotions are going to be your downfall."

The men stepped to the side to reveal a boy with reddish brown hair standing amongst them. Amu and Ikuto stood stunned as they stared at their sixth friend. Kukai was standing there amongst the guards with his head down so they could not see his face. His entire body was tensed as if he was waiting to be unleashed.

Sliding her gaze to meet with Ikuto's eyes for a moment, Amu looked back towards their commander. "What did you do to him?"

"Upgrades."

Ikuto refused to let his disgust show. Somehow he repressed his shudder. Upgrades were something he knew that both he and Amu had gone through several times while they'd been in the early stages of being created. Even if he hadn't been completely finished at the time of them, Ikuto could still remember the discomfort and pain of his systems being ripped open and rebuilt. It was nothing like being shot. He could handle that sort of pain. Upgrades started from the inside though and spread throughout the body. There was no place left untouched.

"Fucking bastards! We were going to kill you nicely. You just lost that privilege!"

With Amu back into her fighting stance, Ikuto lined up behind her. He would attack as well, but he wouldn't leave the five behind him unguarded. Emotions really sucked in moments like these. "Kukai, you okay there?"

"Uh, yeah, except I can't move my body. They tell it what to do and it does it."

Amu didn't let her surprise show on her face. "But you can still talk normally?"

"My thoughts are my own, I guess. They're suppressing my pain though. If I, uh, try to hurt the others, please just kill me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself anyhow."

Closing his eyes to breathe for just a second, Ikuto reopened them to shoot daggers at the others in the room. "That isn't going to happen."

Having enough of this little reunion session, the commander stepped forwards to disrupt all the reassurances going on. "Right, as you can see we have a few bugs left to work out, but we'll be changing more and more humans now that we know we can. Enjoy killing your friend."

Amu wasn't entirely certain how it happened. One moment she was standing on one side of the room ready to kill the forty idiots that had dared to experiment on her friends, and the next she was actually killing them. Five died before she came back to her senses. It was lucky that she had considering that the guard she'd been just about to throw into the wall was pushed out of the way and Kukai was suddenly in his place.

Changing direction midair, Amu used her power of flight to miss her friend. From her high point, Amu threw six daggers. All ended lives. Not that Amu would have let them do otherwise.

Ikuto, being that he was using his body as a shield for the others the moment his lover attacked, pulled his own guns and began taking guards down. He moved swiftly back and forth before his friends, taking the bullets he knew would hit one of them into his body instead and returning bullets back to the guards. Easily, he killed half of them.

Being that most of her attacks were now diverted because of Kukai, Amu did her best to kill the remaining nine guards, one being the commander. She wasn't certain how Kukai was being controlled, but she figured it had to do something with that man.

Expecting her next attack to be deflected as well, Amu didn't put her strength into it. Surprise flooded through her when she actually killed the guard she'd been going through. Moving quickly, she looked around the room to spot Kukai moving towards a bleeding Ikuto and their injured friends. "No!"

Amu left herself open for attack as she ran across the room. One of the remaining eight men managed to hit her with a couple bullets, though Amu barely felt them. Ikuto killed the man anyhow.

Slamming Kukai into the wall, Amu pulled a knife and pinned his sleeves to the smooth service. "I promised I wouldn't let you hurt them."

Kukai smiled at her while his body began to fight against the restraints. "Thanks Hinamori."

"Just hang in there, Souma."

While standing in front of her brown haired friend, Amu felt three bullets enter her back. She heard returning shots fired from her lover. It was no surprise when she turned around to find only four men left standing. "I hope that you didn't bring everyone in here for this one little fight. That is going to make the rest of our visit rather boring."

Ikuto had to agree with his damaged lover. If this was really it, he was going to go home frustrated. At least he could think of a few things to do with Amu to get rid of his pent up energy. "Please tell me there are more."

The commander smirked as he lifted his hand to show the device connected to it. "I'm mentally linked with your friend there. His body does what my mind tells it to. Kill me and he might just die as well."

"Not going to happen."

"Amu! Ikuto! Please stop me! No! No!"

Amu spun to find that Kukai was free from where she'd pinned him and the knife she used was in his hands, placed against his neck. Turning back, Amu pulled her gun and killed the other men besides the commander. "Just getting them out of the way. Now, how about we settle this? Make him drop the knife."

"So demanding for one with no real power over this situation. How about you tell her how it feels, Kukai?"

"He's pressing harder! Please! Amu! I know I said that you should kill me if I hurt the others, but I don't want to die!"

Ikuto moved closer but was yelled out to stop by the commander. His eyes met Amu's and he gave her a slight nod. In the same instance, he lunged for Kukai. The knife was knocked from the boy's hand before he could harm himself and he was pinned. Amu did the same to the commander, just as Ikuto had motioned for her to do.

Seeing the wires go into the man's head, Amu pulled them. "You will not hurt my friends."

Kukai screamed as the man died, but he continued breathing after the other had stopped. With his chest heaving, Kukai was leaned against the wall by the other five. Utau and Rima had at some point fallen asleep like the others. "Thanks guys."

Amu wasted no time rushing to her friend's side. "Are you okay?"

"I think I will be."

Nodding her head, Amu watched as the boy tested out his limbs. "At least you can move on your own now."

"Yeah."

Getting to her feet, Amu turned to Ikuto. "Let's finish this."

Smiling at his lover, Ikuto pulled the girl in for a kiss. Their systems healed and any injuries that either had disappeared. "I'd love to."

Leaving Kukai with a gun and plenty of ammo, Ikuto and Amu tore out of the room. A mental scan showed them that there were close to a hundred other guards in the building. It didn't take long for them to kill them all. At least the scientist that had created them had heeded Ikuto's warning and had stayed away. They both knew that they couldn't kill him.

Returning to their friends, Amu and Ikuto were happy to see that Kukai was able to raise the gun at them when they walked in. It meant that he was still coherent enough to protect the ones they'd left him with.

"Did you get them all?"

Smiling, Amu nodded. "We got them all."

Kukai sighed as he leaned back against the wall. The hand holding the gun dropped into his lap. "Good. So what now?"

Smirking, Ikuto moved to pull a cart with them into the room. It was supposed to be used as some sort of laundry bin, but they had other plans for it. "We placed explosives around the building and grounds that will destroy everything here. Any research, any experiments, anything. It'll all be lost. As soon as we are safe, I'll detonate it."

Eyeing the bin, Kukai nodded his head. "What's that for?"

"Getting everyone away safely."

Kukai was about to respond when Amu carefully picked up Kairi like he weighed nothing and set him in a sitting position within the bin. Yaya, Nagihiko and Rima were quick to follow. Seeing that there was no room left, Kukai eyed his two robotic friends. "And Utau and I?"

Ikuto took a step forward to motion to himself. "You'll have to hang onto my back and I'll just carry Utau. We need to get out of here quickly."

"I thought you killed everyone?"

"It isn't a good idea for us to loiter."

Sighing, Kukai forced himself to his feet using the wall as support. "We better still be going on that fucking vacation after this."

Chuckling, Ikuto helped the injured boy onto his back before he scooped up the last girl on the floor. "I hope so, too."

Amu giggled as she pushed the bin containing their other four friends out of the room and down the hall. This time, they left through the front door. The ride for the four in the bin was rough once they left the drive of the compound and she pushed it over the grassy ground. Just at the top of the next hill, Amu stopped with Ikuto beside her. "Do it. I want to watch."

Ikuto obliged and hit the detonator, causing the many explosives he placed to blow. Together, he and Amu watched as the placed they were created in went up in flames. Other explosions happened as the fire spread. He and Amu didn't move until they were certain that everything was destroyed.

Kukai sighed as he laid his head against Ikuto's back. He was exhausted mentally and physically and was really looking forward to that vacation now. The rest of his life be damned.

.

Morg: So yeah, this was the last chapter. Only the epilogue is left.

Ikuto: What!?

Amu: Don't just spring that stuff on us!

Morg: What!? I could have split this chapter but that would have been cruel! It is almost twice as long as I usually write! Besides, it'll be a good epilogue! If you guys want then I'll throw in smut for everyone! Jeez! Just tell me!


	24. Chapter 24

Morg: Heyo! This is the end.

Ikuto: A moment of silence please.

Amu: Not like anything important is ending.

Morg: How dare you!?

Ikuto: Is there a lemon in this?

Amu: I hope not, and even if there is, she doesn't own us so it doesn't matter.

Morg: You'll just have to read and see!

Ikuto: Lame.

**~Killed With Kisses~**

The silence was something that Utau was grateful for. It meant that Kukai no longer needed to be hooked up to all those horrible machines. She hated to see the fun loving boy in such a state, but it was needed. Amu and Ikuto had had to do a full body scan on the boy after they finally managed to reach her private beach house safely. They did it in order to check to make certain there was nothing else planted in his body. In the end, all they found were the wires connected to his brain. Amu assured them both that she and Ikuto would be able to remove them without doing any permanent damage to Kukai. The boy had trusted them and was now recovering.

Being that Amu had just left, Utau stared at the sleeping boy. She partly wanted him to wake up so she could tell him that Amu had just told her that he'd be fine, but she mostly wanted him to wake up so that he could tell her himself that he was fine. Utau wanted the energetic Kukai back.

Sighing as she leaned back in her chair, Utau felt her muscles cry out in protest. She wasn't completely healed herself, but that wasn't going to stop her from looking after Kukai. It wasn't like she had wires connected to her brain and was forced to attack her friends and then herself. No, Utau could deal with her soreness. Ikuto and Amu had assured her that she'd be fine in a few days anyhow.

That being the case, the super star wasn't sure if she wanted to be normal. Well, her version of normal. Sure, she enjoyed singing and being famous and everything that came with it, but being kidnapped and tortured had put some things into a new light for her. "I don't even know if I can continue singing now. Surrounded by all of those people."

Shudders ran along Utau's spine as she muttered to herself. Yep, there was no doubt in her music loving mind that she had lost a few brain functions. "Maybe I'll just retire and live in some cottage somewhere. I've got enough money for it."

"Wouldn't you be lonely?"  
>Trying not to show how startled she was that a new voice was joining in on her conversation, Utau gave a small shrug as she stared down at the boy lying on the bed. "I might."<p>

Yawning, Kukai stretched his arms out without really moving much of the rest of his body. He was still exhausted, both mentally and physically, and he wasn't in the mood to really move yet. His headache was no joke. "I'll just have to keep you company then."

Feeling her chest expand in a way breathing couldn't make it, Utau slid her hand into the other's. "Wouldn't your family miss you?"

"Naw, there's too many of us anyways. Besides, living through this made me realize what I can and cannot live without. It wasn't my family that I was thinking about when we were all in danger."

The hand that she held squeezed hers, causing Utau to smile.

XXX

Things had gone pretty much back to normal for them. At least, as normal as one could after being kidnapped, tortured and experimented on. Still, Rima found that some things just couldn't return to how they were.

Standing in the doorway to a practice room in Utau's house-because the popstar would obviously have one-Rima couldn't help but sigh internally while watching the man she loved trying to do some dance moves. The keyword was trying. Nagihiko's body just didn't move as gracefully as it did before. A little piece of Rima's heart broke at the sight.

Frustrated, Nagihiko switched off the music and slumped to the ground next to his water bottle. He didn't realize that Rima was there until she let the door shut behind her. "Hey babe."

"Nagi."

Hearing the way she said his name, Nagihiko smiled at her to reassure her. He realized then that she must have been watching him. "I can't seem to move like I used to. It's a bit frustrating but my muscles just don't work the way they did."

The man was good. Rima had to admit it. He did an excellent job of hiding his emotions, but she still saw them. "Don't give up. You love dancing. There are physical therapists that you can see and if you practice I know things will work out. Just… don't give up."

Holding out his arms, Nagihiko waited for his little lover to fill them. Pleased that Rima was quick to move across the rather large room despite her short legs, Nagi cradled her against him. "Don't worry so much, love. I might be a little frustrated, but in all honesty, I can live without dancing. Sure, I enjoy it but it was always my parents' dream for me. I just wanted to see if there was at least one thing that hadn't changed in my life."

Turning in the arms that she loved to be in, Rima looked deep into Nagi's eyes before leaning forward to kiss him gently. Her arms found their way around his shoulders as he held her back. Pulling away, the short girl smiled up at the man she loved. "Some things haven't changed."

"Like what?"

Happy to see a real smile on his face, Rima leaned in for one more short kiss. "My feelings for you haven't changed. I love you."

Finally feeling right for the first time since they were rescued, Nagihiko smiled at the girl he loved. "I love you, too."

XXX

"Yaya wants to go to the beach and to that rocky place too."

Watching the girl that sort of dragged him into a relationship, Kairi couldn't help but feel something was off. Everyone had reacted differently once they were safely at the house they were currently residing in. Kukai instantly went into brain surgery and Utau refused to leave his side. Rima had cried and Nagihiko had been there to hold her while shutting his own emotions down for a while, though Kairi knew that she'd return the favor and help him when it was time. Kairi had even asked to be left alone for a few days. The only one seemingly not affected was Yaya. She was still her energetic self, but something was off. Something that made Kairi watch her with more care than he was used to.

Walking down the path after the peppy girl made Kairi even more sure of himself. Granted their muscles were all a bit on the not-so-good side, but the way Yaya moved was even more strained. It was like she was forcing herself to move how she was, how she used to.

Things clicked in Kairi's mind just as they reached the sand. Without really thinking things through, he grabbed Yaya's arm and pulled her back. They collided rather hard, but he managed to keep them standing as he wrapped his arms around her in a way that made Yaya lean into his chest.

"Is Kairi-koi okay?"

Her mumbled words made Kairi want to sigh. They both needed this. It was about time Kairi took control of their relationship anyhow. "Yaya."

"Yes?"

"It's okay now. We're safe, and I'll always be there to protect you in the future."

"Always?"

"Yes."

Kairi was less than surprised when he felt the front of his shirt sticking to his skin. Yaya was crying. She was finally releasing some of the emotions built up inside of her. With her body shaking in his arms, Kairi stood firm. He was going to be the support she needed. Physically and mentally for as long as she needed him. Yaya might have been the one to come to him, but he was the one that wasn't going to let her go.

XXX

Looking around the house they were currently borrowing, Amu couldn't help but be satisfied. It was obvious that it was one that the owners rarely used and thus wouldn't be any wiser of their presence, even if Amu and Ikuto decided to stay a while.

Dropping their single bag on the floor so he could wrap his arms around the girl he was made for, Ikuto nuzzled into his neck. "What are you thinking about?"

"The others."

Ikuto should have known that that was the answer he was going to receive for his question. Amu would always be worrying about their friends, even if there was no sign of the Guardians of Easter and they were well on their way to recovering. Utau had even bought a nice little house that she and Kukai lived in together while he healed. Though Ikuto was rather certain that they'd keep finding excuses to be together even after he was better. "They're doing fine. We can check up on them again in a few weeks."

Placing her hands on top of the ones around her waist, Amu leaned back into the embrace she loved. Emotions were truly a wonderful thing. "No, I don't want to keep interrupting their lives. Don't you think they'll be much happier if we don't keep reminding about the things they've had to endure?"

"If you think our friends will be glad that we aren't around anymore then I don't think you knew them well enough."

Amu let those words sink into her mind before she loosened the grip on her waist so she could turn around and face the other humanoid. They did a damn fine job when they created this boy for her. A fact that she wouldn't easily admit. "I don't mean that I want to avoid them forever, but they're going to need time to heal each other. Kairi had just gotten Yaya to open up to him before we left."

Nodding his head before leaning forwards to press his forehead against hers, Ikuto took in her scent. "And Nagi and Rima were making plans to travel around together, though I think Rima said something about taking a train."

Giggling a little, Amu couldn't help but feel the happy emotion that seemed to swim through her body. It was something that always happened to her whenever Ikuto held her the way he was. "So they are working towards their futures, what about ours?"

Smirking a little, Ikuto moved one hand from her waist to cup her chin. Lifting it just right, he closed the distance between them to place his lips on hers. The kiss started out light, but as their systems started to near their fully charged states, he deepened the kiss by opening her mouth.

Amu sighed as Ikuto's tongue slid alongside hers. Their kisses were getting longer and wetter the more they shared them. When he pulled away, Amu kept her eyes close to savor the moment that was passing. "And to think I used to kill with kisses."

"I still wouldn't mind that."

"Mind what? Me kissing other people."

The grip he had on her body tightened as Ikuto pulled Amu closer to him. There was a growl in his voice when he answered her. "No. You aren't allowed to kiss anyone else."

"Then what did you mean."

"That I would mind being killed with kisses."

"As long as they are my kisses, right?"

"What a way to die."

Leaning up on her toes to place a light kiss on the other's lips, Amu smiled. "Good thing they do just the opposite for you."

"One thing is for sure."

"And what's that?"

"You'll never be able to cheat on me."

Laughing, Amu smacked Ikuto's hard chest before he pulled her in for another kiss even if their systems were so charged that their eyes were practically glowing.

There was another thing that Ikuto was certain of. He was made for Amu and she was made for him. No matter if the organization was rebuilt or another came looking for them, they would be together and nothing would change that. "Hey, if you ever get mad at me, you could always try."

Pulling back to scrunch her eyebrows up together, Amu gave her lover a confused look. "Try what?"

"Killing me with kisses."

Laughing again, Amu couldn't believe that this man was her fate, though she wouldn't have it any other way. "You pervert!"

**The End**

.

Morg: I think that's a lovely ending. I thought about adding a lemon, but I liked the fluff better.

Ikuto: Whatever. Should've gone with the lemon.

Amu: Naw, this worked.

Morg: So you're admitting to enjoying Ikuto's kisses?

Ikuto: Please, she enjoys more than that!

Amu: Lies!

Morg: So this was the end. Please tell me what you thought of the story! I loved it so much! I love you guys so much!


	25. Chapter 25

Morg: Heyo! Due to popular demand, I've decided to add this scene to the story!

Ikuto: I thought this was over.

Amu: You don't need to add anything.

Morg: The readers have spoken!

Ikuto: Unless you're adding what I want you to add then you shouldn't add anything.

Amu: Besides, you don't own us. This isn't real.

Morg: Then it shouldn't matter anyways!

**~Killed With Kisses~**

Tadase made certain to arrive at school a bit early on their first day back from break. After being unable to discover where Amu and the others seemed to disappear to, he spent the majority of his time planning how he was going to get the pinkette to fall for him and leave that idiot, Ikuto, behind. Tadase was rather proud of himself for what he'd come up with. Embarrassing Ikuto in front of the entire school at the assembly later that day would surely do the trick.

Swinging his feet as he sat at his desk, Tadase couldn't help but smile as he pictured the whole ordeal. Ikuto would look like a fool and Amu would leave him. Tadase's plan was to be right there waiting with open arms as she ran into them. There was no doubt in his mind that Amu would be his. Someone so pretty belonged with someone like himself. Not smelly Ikuto.

The bell rang to signal for students to make their way to class. Now all he had to do was wait for the others to arrive. None of them would dare miss school.

The second bell rang without Kukai, Utau, Ikuto or Amu being in their desks. Rima and Nagihiko were missing as well since Tadase hadn't seen them walk by. That chatterbox, Yaya, hadn't gone by with Kairi either. Tadase didn't like the fact that they were all missing. Still, he only needed Amu and Ikuto to be there for his plan to work. Maybe they were just running a bit late. The assembly didn't start until later that day anyhow.

For sure, Tadase would win Amu. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind. Not even when the day continued to pass and none of the people he was waiting for showed up. They had to come. Who would miss school? School was important. He simply had to wait. It was only a matter of time. Tadase had plenty of patience.

.

Morg: So basically, he's and idiot.

Ikuto: I was hoping for something fruity. I suppose this counts.

Amu: Are you implying that Tadase is a fruit?

Morg: You said it, not me.

Ikuto: Agreed.

Amu: He's not!

Morg: Sure.

Ikuto: Right.

Amu: Really guys! Tadase's just…

Morg: That's what I thought.

Ikuto: Nothing wrong with being queer.

Amu: Ugh. I give up!


End file.
